A Wonder By The Seven (Wonder Woman x Game of Thrones Crossover)
by Tebocchi
Summary: The Amazons were created in the light of the Seven long before Man lost their way, they were made to guide them and lead them into a world of peace. But thousands of years ago after the battle against the Others, they found that Man was easily corrupted, so they chose to live in a secluded island, far for any Man to reach.
1. A Wonder By The Seven

**Summary:-**The Amazons were created in the light of the Seven long before Man lost their way, they were made to guide them and lead them into a world of peace. But thousands of years ago after the battle against the Others, they found that Man was easily corrupted, so they chose to live in a secluded island, far for any Man to reach. However, the fight against the White Walkers was far from over...

Princess Diana was formed from clay by the Queen of the Amazons, given life and power by the Old gods and the New as gifts, corresponding to her renowned epithet: "Beautiful as the Maiden, wise as the crone, swifter and stronger as the Warrior" Trained to be an unconquerable warrior. Raised on a sheltered paradise island.

Diana meets the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch who tells her about the oncoming dark forces that are threatening to invade the outside world. Convinced that she can stop the threat, Diana leaves her home for the first time. Fighting alongside men in a war to end all wars, she finally discovers her full powers and true destiny.

Diana x Jon Snow

Season 6-8

Wonder Woman and GoT/ASOIF does not belong to me but to DC comics and GRRM respectively. I only own this fanfiction.

Tebocchi 2019

**_"I cannot stand by while innocent lives are lost."_**

**_-Diana of Themiscyra_**

**_"I believe in you, Diana. More than I do in the bloody gods. You don't just save people, you make them see their better selves."_**

**_-Jon Snow_**

**_"An island of only women and not a single man amongst them? Do they all look like her? I must sail there immediately."_**

**_-Tyrion Lannister_**

_Cast_

_Gal Gadot as Princess Diana_

_Kit Harrington as Jon Snow_

_Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister_

_Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen_

_Connie Nielsen as Queen Hippolyta_

_Robin Wright as Antiope_

_The rest of GoT cast as themselves_

**_"At last, in a world torn by the hatred and wars of men, appears a woman to whom the problems and feats of men are mere child's play. A woman whose identity is known to none, but whose sensational feats are outstanding in a fast-moving world._**

**_She serves as a symbol of integrity and humanity, so that the world of men would know what it means to be anAmazon. With a hundred times the agility and strength of the best male soldiers and warriors, she appears as though from nowhere to avenge an injustice or right a wrong!"_**

**The New gods**

Father: (Zeus) sits in judgment over souls.

Mother: (Eleos) prayed to for mercy, compassion

Maiden: (Aphrodite) symbol of purity, love, and beauty.

Warrior: (Ares) prayed to for protection, valor, and skill in battle

Crone: (Athena) symbol of wisdom and foresight.

Stranger: (Hades) rarely prayed to, who represents death.

Smith: (Hephaestus) watches over creation and craftsmanship. god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, forges.

Diana was formed from clay by the Queen of the Amazons, given life and power by the Old gods and New as gifts, making her the strongest of the Amazons. Diana's Amazon training gave her limited telepathy, profound scientific knowledge, and the ability to speak every language including Valriyan and Dothraki.

The gifts bestowed upon her:-

-The Old gods blessed Diana with strength drawn from the Earth spirit, making her one of the physically strongest in the realm and graced Diana with the Eyes of the Hunter and unity with beasts, meaning Diana can communicate with all animals, including dragons. The Eyes of the Hunter ability gives Diana a full range of enhanced senses, including telescopic vision and super hearing.

-The Crone, goddess of wisdom and war, granted Diana great wisdom, intelligence, and military prowess. Athena's gift has enabled Diana to master over a dozen languages (including those of alien origin), multiple complex crafts, sciences and philosophies, as well as leadership, military strategy, and armed and unarmed combat.

-The Smith granted Diana sisterhood with fire. This power has been shown to control the "Fires of Truth", which Diana wields through her lasso, making anyone bound by it unable to lie. This ability also grants her resistance to both normal and Dragon fire.

-The Warrior granted Diana superhuman speed and strength She can react quickly enough to deflect any blows and other projectiles with her virtually impenetrable bracelets. In addition to her weaponry, Diana's bracelets can create a thunderous explosion when she clashes them together.

-The Maiden, goddess of love, bestowed Diana with stunning beauty.

The Mother: a kind heart and compassion.

Diana is a masterful athlete, acrobat, fighter and strategist, trained and experienced in many ancient and modern forms of armed and unarmed combat, including exclusive Amazonian martial arts. With her godlike abilities of incalculable superhuman strength, nigh-invulnerability, speed, flight, healing factor and semi-immortality, Diana's fighting prowess is enhanced.

**_Disclaimer_**

**_I do not own Game of thrones/ ASOIF nor do I own Wonder Woman. I do however own the following plot lines, the dialog, and her interactions with the rest of the characters._**

**_I've had this crossover stuck in the back of my mind for 2 years now and I'm quite disappointed there aren't any (if there is, please tell me where to find it! I looked up on all the fanfiction sites and can't find any!) Honestly Diana is a great character and I'd love to see her in the Game._**

**_Plagiarism and adaptation of this story is forbidden!_**

**_Tebocchi 2019_**


	2. One

_**LONG** ago when time was new, and all of history was still a dream, the new gods ruled the earth. The Father, Zeus, king among them._

_Zeus created beings over which the gods would rule, beings born in his image. Fair and good, strong and passionate. He called his creation 'Man', and mankind was good._

_But the Children of the Forest, who still worshiped the Old gods, grew envious of mankind and sought to corrupt the Father's creation. Thus making the very first White Walker._

_He, was the Night King. A god of destruction._

_The Night King poisoned men's hearts with jealousy and suspicion, he turned them against one another and war ravaged the realm. It was the Long Night._

_So, the Seven created us, the Amazons, to influence men's hearts with love and restore peace to the realm. Uniting all man to fight and defeat the Others._

_And for a brief time.. There was peace._

_But it did not last. The Night King had been too powerful to defeat, he was wounded, so he was forced to retreat and rested in deep sleep beneath the ice. However, his influence overpowered ours and man once again lost their way, enslaving us._

_Your mother, the Amazon Queen, led a revolt that freed us all from enslavement._

_But the Seven knew that one day the Night King might return to finish the mission that's been encrypted within his core. Causing an endless war, where mankind would finally destroy themselves and us with them. Then he would march with his army of the undead, and end them once and for all._

_So the gods left us a weapon, one powerful enough to kill the Night King. With his remaining power, Zeus created this island to hide us from the outside world, somewhere the Night King would not find us._

_And all has been quiet ever since._

️️️️

Diana walked away from the training grounds breathing heavily, not from exhaustion, no. But from the immense amount of guilt and confusion at what she had just done.

She was finally going to establish to her mother, Queen Hippolyta, that she was a fierce warrior, the best of the amazons, one worthy of some day wielding the godkiller weapon if need be. And to prove that it was the right decision to begin her training after she'd been deprived of it at the beginning.

Diana was always pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret, but was soon discovered by her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior, and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon.

But she had taken it too far.

In a spar of with her aunt, thinking she had bested the commander of the Amazons, Diana had gotten distracted.

Constantly glancing to her mother, to make sure she saw how proud Hippolyta would be of her; she had let her guard down, and Antiope took it as a teaching moment for the Princess. But Diana shielded herself from the constant blows coming from Antiope using her Bracelets of Submission.

What had surprised her and every Amazon present in the training grounds, was the bout of red energy the emanated from her, channeling itself through her bracelets, throwing everyone around on their backs; and almost killing her aunt.

Diana reached the edge of the tall cliff, and breathed the sea air, closing her eyes for a moment, letting herself calm down. The image in front her was breathtaking, mountains dressed in a grass cloth in front of her, and beneath her was the furious sea, expanding itself beyond the confines of the world.

There was no doubt that Themiscyra was astoundingly beautiful. But she paid no mind to the scenery at the moment

The Princess furrowed her eyebrows and raised her hands as she looked at them in confusion. How was she able to do that? Diana didn't know what to do, not when her mother, and every single one of her sisters were looking at her with surprised faces; with fear. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, until there was nowhere else to run to.

As she looked up once again to look at waves to calm her breathing, she took notice of a figure floating in the waters, she narrowed her eyes to get a better look, she always had excellent vision that aided her in her archery training and the occasional hunting expedition she went on with her Aunt.

So as she focused, she found that it was a person dressed in all black. What alarmed her was that the person was unmoving, no sign of struggle as the waves thrashed and covered them whole.

Without hesitation, Diana started to run and jumped, opening her arms, as she fell all the way down, diving head first in the water. She swam as fast as she could, her body splitting the sea water, trying to reach whatever had fallen before it sank down.

As she sank into the bottom of the sea, holding her breath, she took notice of the person's features.

It wasn't an Amazon. And it certainly wasn't a woman. This was a man.

Mentally shaking her head to snap herself of the bewildered thoughts, the dark haired woman, as fast as she could, grabbed the unconscious person and started to swim up.

When they finally resurfaced, allowing her to breathe again, she started to swim all the way to the shore, on her back, so the unconscious person could keep his head out of the water. It didn't take long to arrive.

She laid his body onto the white-ish sand of the beach, kneeled beside him, and soon she took the first long look at the person she had saved. He was lean with dark brown hair, but what grabbed hee focus was something else.

He wasn't breathing, and she had to do something quick. Recalling the technique she'd read from one the many books she studied from. The Princess extended the man's head, pulling his chin forward to open his airway before placing her hands, fingers interlocked, on the man's chest and began compressions.

Diana exhaled in frustration once she found no evidence of him breathing yet. She leaned forward and took a deep breath, sealing her lips around his mouth after she pinched his nostrils and began to give him two breaths. Pulling away from the unconscious man, Diana frowned at her futile attempts.

"No, no, come on." She desperately opened up his leathery top to reveal his chest, she gasped when she saw the multiple stab wounds in his abdomen and one right into his heart.

No one would have survived these injuries, but the man didn't seem dead. Sure he wasn't breathing but he was still warm.

Diana didn't want to give up on him, she began praying to the Seven.

Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, Crone, Stranger.

Her hands trembling, she prayed and prayed as she placed her hands on his toned chest once again. Closing her eyes, Diana desperately asked for a miracle. To others it would have been complete and utter madness to do so, but she was not like the others. She, herself was miracle, she had been sculpted from clay by her Hippolyta, and the Father, Zeus, has brought her to life.

She prayed to the New gods and even those of Old, for a miracle, because deep down, without her even knowing yet, she knew that this was not his time to go.

And she was right.

Diana flinched when she felt jolts of electricity through her fingers that quickly left her own hands and ran along the man's body, she gazed in utter amazement as the light traveled up his neck to his face then quickly dissipated just as it had started.

She waited for something to happen, anything, she placed her hand on his cheek, feeling it's warmth.

Suddenly, the man's eyes snapped open as he started coughing up all the water that had reached his lungs.

Giving him his space as he sat up gasping for air, Diana stepped back. She couldn't help but notice the look of utter fright the man had on his face as he looked around frantically, his grey eyes landing on her.

It was then that Diana finally got a good look of him. The man looked to be close to her age, what caught her attention was his onyx colored eyes. Ones that looked at her in confusion and that held pain. His dark brown hair fell gently down due to its wetness.

Diana looked at him mesmerized, her eyes almost sparkling, for she had never seen a man before. And she certainly never seen someone resurrected from the dead before.

"You're alive." She muttered, a smile stretching on her lips.

Jon Snow's lungs expelling all the water he had swallowed, his chest hurting; actually, his whole was body hurting.

'Wow' His mind was actually numbed by such beauty.

The woman standing over him had to be the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Dark hair pulled behind her head, red lips, a fair skin. Jon was awestruck, seeing her beginning to smile while staring at him.

It was difficult to tear his gaze away from her, but once he did, he looked down at the stab wounds that marked his torso. Breathing heavily in panic, he looked up at her again. "Am I?"

The Lord commander of the Night's Watch truly thought he had died after his brothers betrayed him, taking turns in stabbing him, that was the last thing he could remember. Now looking at the beach around him, and then at the captivating and beautiful woman smiling at him, he thought he was going to be guided into the afterlife by a goddess.

"Where am I?" Jon asked, still panting heavily, not recognizing the sunny, beautiful place he was in.

"Themiscyra." Just as the Princess answered, she heard her name being called.

"Diana!"

The familiar voice of her mother cried out, she jumped to her feet when she saw Hippolyta approaching them along with her queensguard.

A look of horror and shock came up on the Queen's face as she saw her daughter helping a man up to his feet.

Hippolyta jumped off her horse and so did her guards, quickly approaching Diana and the intruder on their island.

"Who are you?!" She yelled at the bearded man who stared at her, confused and completely lost. "Step away from her!"

"Mother, he needs to see a healer." Diana quickly interjected.

Hippolyta frowned and looked back to the two Amazons behind her. "Seize him." she commanded. Doing as told, the two toned women took hold of the stranger.

"No, Mother. You don't understand, he's badly injured!" She yelled in desperation as she attempted to free him of the ropes her fellow sisters wrapped around the man. Jon could hear her accented voice, arguing with the older woman. He didn't resist being tied up or even attempt to fight back because he felt too weak at the moment, his own legs couldn't carry him, hurting like he had knifes in it.

And the two woman dragged him to he not knew where.


	3. Two

**JON** Snow was in trouble. He didn't know who these people were, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know their allegiances. Could he have fought, tried to escape? The short answer was no. The long? He was in an island in an unknown place, no means to get away, injured and outnumbered.

His willingness to cooperate, however, didn't mean he understood what was happening in the least. The women, had taken him to some sort of throne room; a very beautiful place, built on the edge of a mountain, with three spiraling thrones in the end and a corridor full of chairs on both sides.

_Just where in the seven hells was he? _

All observed him judgementally, save for the woman he first laid eyes upon when he awoke, who looked at him with eyes brimming over with worryfor him.

As his grey eyes roamed around each and every figure surrounding him, Jon noted that they were all women. All whom were wearing what seemed to be armor that left little to the imagination. As he kneeled there before the stairs of the throne, his eyes widened when he saw the lasso binding him began to glow a bright golden color.

The ropes were really hot.

The woman who seemed to be their leader, and his savior's mother finally spoke after she was done scrutinizing him. "I ask once again, who are you?"

"My name is Jon Snow." Said man's eyes widened as those words had left his lips without his control, he wanted to stop speaking at that point, but something was wrong; the ropes around him seemed to grow hotter and the words just came out from his mouth. He sealed his lips in an attempt to keep the words that seemed to forcefully want to escape his mouth, but the more he resisted, the more that lasso seemed to literally burn the truth out of him. "AND I AM A BASTARD"

The Amazons flinched at what the man had just yelled. Diana pursed her lips at the realization that whatever the man had just yelled seemed to cause him a great deal of pain.

"What is that thing?" He asked, wondering how in the seven hells that a rope can force him to speak his inner thoughts.

"The lasso of Hephastus compels you to reveal the truth." The Princess softly explained, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"It is useless and _painful_ to resist." Menalippe added as a warning. Jon Snow's lips parted at what they just stated, a magical rope that can force to tell the truth? But then again he's just recently seen the Night King resurrect thousands of dead wildlings, so who was he to wonder.

"That is not what I asked, Jon Snow."

"Whoever you are, you're in more danger than you know." Jon warned, referring to the White Walkers and the Army of the Dead.

The Queen continued her interrogation, not minding the man's words. "Why are you here? How did you reach our island?"

"I was in the Night's Watch, I served as Lord Commander." The bearded man looked back at them, eyes wide at what he had just said, incapable of stopping now, he sighed, wondering what the point was to resist such a powerful object that caused him immense pain.

He paused briefly wondering if he's even still their leader if they'd conspired to kill him.

Queen Hippolyta nodded for him to continue. All of the Amazons knew of the Wall and the men sworn to guard it.

"I made a deal and helped the Free Folk, the vast majority of them at the very least... As no Lord Commander has done before. We boarded ships and sailed them to Eastwatch by the sea and gave them passage and my word that no one would harm them within the walls. Finally we had reached an agreement." Jon took a long breath, his mouth doing the talking pretty much on its own.

After pausing for a moment, he continued narrating. "My brothers did not take it well. As the Night's Watch and the Wildlings had always been enemies." He let out what can only be interpreted as a bitter laugh. His sniggering died down as his face turned serious once again.

"They called me a traitor and took turns stabbing me... They killed me." His voice died out at the end.

"They must've thrown my body in the Shivering Sea and the waves brought me here."

Diana's eyes widened once she heard his last words, her lips trembling in sympathy. She gulped, clearly affected by his story, unlike the rest of the Amazons who wore stone cold expressions.

"You say they killed you but here you are. How are you alive?" A senator questioned.

Jon Snow gazed up at Diana, cleary enthralled by her beauty, and somehow wondering if she had anything to do with the fact that he was alive once more. "I don't know." He honestly answered.

Queen Hippolyta asked her final question. "You said you struck a deal with the Free Folk, knowing full they were enemies. What did they promise you?"

The Lord Commander looked up at the Queen with an unwavering gaze, and answered. "That they'd help us in the upcoming war."

"_War_? What War?!" Diana, exalted and confused, approached Jon Snow, looking at him with her beautiful face.

"The Great War against the White Walkers. They're coming. The Night King _is_ coming." Jon alarmingly replied. What he had just said apparently was very interesting to them, because he could feel them leaning closer, their eyes wide with something resembling apprehension, whispering among themselves, expecting for more; and the lasso didn't disappoint.

"That's impossible. The Others have slept beneath the ice for thousands of years." One of the amazons spoke out of reflex.

A flash of hesitation appeared in Hippolyta's eyes before she worriedly looked over to Diana.

"It's true!" He raised his voice slightly to power over the murmurs of the rest of the inhabitants of Themiscyra.

"I've fought them. And their strength is unbelievable. I've seen it with my own eyes, women and children slaughtered." He barely uttered those words his eyes clenching shut. "Only for them to become corpses in his army. It's like nothing I've ever seen"

With her eyes watery from the horrors he'd described, Diana choked back a sob. She looked over to her mother who was done with the interrogation.

"Take him to the healers." Hippolyta ordered before leaving.

"Am I your prisoner?" Jon asked only for his words to be ignored.

'_And all has been quiet ever since.'_

Except not anymore, Diana thought, remembering as if it were yesterday when her mother and aunt told her that story. She was but a child then, so long ago… And while she knew it wasn't just a story, that it really had happened, it was something so far removed from anything she had ever seen that it might as well be a myth. But it wasn't. How else would she explain so much death?

They needed to stop it.

Diana chased after her mother, needing to tell her that they needed to help in the fight against the White Walkers.

"Mother! Wait."

Hippolyta complied and turned to her daughter.

"After everything the man has said, this must what you've told me. Thousands of people already dead, like _nothing_ he's ever seen." She emphasized. "We can not simply let him go, we must go with him."

"I will not deploy our armies and leave Themiscyra defenseless to go and fight their war."

"It is not _their_ war, the Father created man to be just and wise, strong and passionate. They deserve our help" Diana argued, her eyes pleading with her mother.

"That was a story, Diana. You do not understand. Men are easily corrupted." Hippolyta warned her daughter, her voice soft yet still alarming.

"Just like those men who stabbed this Jon Snow." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, but the Night King is behind that corruption!" The Princess defended. "Stopping the Night King is our responsibility. As Amazons, this is our _duty_."

"But you're not an Amazon like the rest of us." The Queen harshly reminded her daughter.

The Princess pursed her lips, feeling powerless against her mother's scolding. It felt like a slap to her face.

"So you will do nothing. As your queen I forbid it."

️️️️

️️️️️️️️

Jon closed his eyes, relaxing in the hot waters, feeling his muscles stopping to hurt for the first time in a long while, his energy rejuvenating. One of the amazons, the healer, had treated his injuries, cleaned his wounds, and stitched them up.

He was thinking about what had happened in the afternoon, in the throne room; the _impossible_ things that had happened there. Jon had seen a lot of weird stuff since he became a night's watch recruit, but this island was probably the strangest. For one, he couldn't fathom that this island was north of the wall, unlike Harhome, the mist was replaced by the bright sun and the sight of paradise. There was the "Lasso of Hephastus". A golden rope that could force someone to tell the truth. Jon didn't have a single theory to explain that one, except magic.

And of course, there was the matter of his resurrection

He his eyes remained shut as he remembered the moment he was betrayed by his fellow brothers of the Night's Watch. There was no doubt that _Ser Alliser Thorne_ was the one who arranged it.

_Olly_

The Snow had viewed the boy as a younger brother, treated him just like he would Bran or Rickon. But he had betrayed him. He put a knife through his heart. He couldn't forget the anger burning in Olly's eyes as he had done it.

'_For the watch' _

Opening his eyes, Jon looked around, at the beautiful place he stayed in. It was some sort of cave, sculpted from the inside; the hot waters he was in glowed in the dark, flowing to other natural pools non-stop, never ending. It was like nothing he had seen before.

He got up, preparing to leave the water; just in the moment Diana entered.

"Woah!" he exclaimed, covering his front as best as he could, extremely embarrassed.

Diana, apparently, didn't share his concerns. She didn't cover her eyes, jumped back or yelled as he thought she would; she just _looked_ at him, her eyes tracing every inch of his body, as if she was studying him.

"I didn't see you come in." He apologized, lowering his eyes down to the stony floor, and shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

She seemed to be taking in all of his features, processing him, almost admiring him with childlike wonder as she smiled.

"Forgive me, I've never met a man before."

He just didn't lower himself back under the water because his body wasn't responding, but her words only caused him to furrow his dark brows in confusion.

The chocolate colored eyes of the Amazon lingered on his toned muscles. "Would you _say_, you're a typical example of your sex?" She asked finally lifting her eyes to look at his face.

"I don't know." He chuckled half-heartedly, too modest to admit that he was in fact, above average. Since in Westeros, only a numbered few were fortunate to be trained under a skilled master of arms, and received such build. While he tried to reach one of his hands to the towel, he tried his best not to accidentally expose more than he intends to.

A silence loomed over the two for a short while before Jon broke it, finally wrapping the towel around himself.

"I never got to thank you for saving my life." He spoke with gratitude, and Diana only sent a dazzling smile down his way. He couldn't help but smile back, her grin was contagious, and her eyes seemed to hold a pure sense of innocence.

"If I may ask, my lady-"

"You can call me Diana." She interrupted, still smiling. He nodded and continued. "How did I come to wake?" He asked the question that's been running through his head ever since he first opened his eyes on this island.

"I simply prayed to the gods and they seemed to answer." Diana replied, gesturing towards him in sheer fascination.

Jon Snow almost scoffed, thinking back to the Red Woman who spoke for her god, the Lord of light, only to fail Stannis Baratheon.

"The gods?" He repeated, the incredibilty fluttered in his tongue. She nodded in answer.

"Which ones?" Jon failed to bite back the sarcasm in his tone as he began to wear his clothes.

"I believe you call them The New gods. Of course we have many names for them." Diana innocently answered looking around the room as she started to sense his embarrassment from her constant leering.

The Snow decided to let go of his question as the woman who stood in front of him herself didn't know how exactly he was brought back.

"Forgive me, Diana, but can I ask another question?" He was clearly uncomfortable calling her by name, as he wasn't used to calling girls by their first name, except for his sisters and his dead lover.

Diana gestured for him to go right ahead and ask what he pleased.

"Where are we?"

"Themiscyra." The Princess readily answered in a matter of factly. Though her answer wasn't sufficient to him, it was mind boggling that a tropical island like this was beyond the wall.

"Yes, but _where_?" He was getting desperate for some clear answer. "What is this place? Who are you? How did I get here from Eastwatch? And how do you all speak the common tongue so well?" The Bastard bombarded her with an endless amount of questions, he knew that she couldn't answer most of his inquiries, but he was getting agitated. Jon concluded from most of their heavily accented way of speaking and how most spoke in a foreign language that the common tongue shouldn't come so easy for all of them.

"We speak hundreds of languages. We are the bridge to a better understanding between all of mankind." The dark haired beauty proudly stated.

"Right..." He softly mumbled, but Diana managed to hear him.

"So, are you here to let me go?"

With a nervous swallow, Diana began to speak and short stutter came out. "I-I tried but it's not up to me. I even asked them to send me with you." She replied, and picked up on the questioning gaze he dedicated towards her.

"Or anyone. An Amazon. _The_ Amazons." Diana continued, answering his previous question of who they were.

"The _Amazons_?" Jon Snow repeated.

Of course he had heard stories about the amazons. Old mythology, or so he thought. Warrior women of great power. He wouldn't go as far as to say he knew a lot about it, but he was pretty sure he had heard something about them from old Nan.

He believed they weren't real, just a tall tale like the Children of the Forest. He could remember little Arya's fascination in the group of women who fought against the White Walkers in the Long Night thousands of years ago, alongside the Children and the First Men. But somehow she says that they still existed?

"It's our sacred duty to protect the world, and I _wish_ to go." She stated, the desperation evident in her tone of voice. "But my mother, the queen, won't allow it." She exhaled.

He looked down, picking up his clothes, nodding in understanding. "I can't really blame her. With the war coming, I wouldn't want anyone I care about anywhere near it."

_Not that he has anyone anymore. _

"Then why do _you_ want to go?" She asked, smiling once more, she wished to know more about him.

He looked down grimly, his grey eyes darkening. "I don't think '_want_' is the right word. I just believe that I have to try. My father, Ned Stark, always taught me to do the honorable thing."

"Stark? You're a descendant of Bran the Builder?" She asked, her interest in him peaking even further.

Bran the Builder was a legendary member of the first men from the Age of Heroes, the founder of House Stark. The Wall was attributed to have been built under his direction, which according to legend, he raised with the aid ofgiants.

"Yes, I believe so." Said Jon, hesitantly. He wasn't a trueborn Stark, but the blood of the first men ran through his veins as much as his other siblings.

"Certainly the history of your house captivates me more than any other." Diana exclaimed.

"It does?"

"Yes, of course. And your father, he sounds like a great man."

"He _was_." His answer made her pause in realization, she felt his heart clench painfully when Jon looked at her with such sadness. There wasn't death in Themyscira. Diana, her sisters, her mother and aunts, were amazons, untouched by time, immortals; they were great warriors, living in a protected island made by the Father himself. Losing someone was never something Diana had ever feared.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. You seemed to have lost a great deal of people you cared about, Jon." The way she had said his name oddly brought a warmth within him.

"I have." He confirmed, gulping in an attempt to wash away the tightness in his throat.

"But you have not lost your resolve and will to fight for what is right. I admire that." She softly said. "And clearly, the gods do, as well."

**_A/N:- _****_To avoid any confusion, in this version; Jon was killed back in Eastwatch by Allister Thorne, Olly and the rest and then they dumped his body in the sea. I know they weren't waiting for him in Eastwatch in the show and that he was killed in Castle Black, but I had to make it this way for him to be able to reach Diana's whereabouts._****_Also, Themiscyra is North of the wall but magically separated from the rest of the north._**


	4. Three

**NIGHT**

had fallen. There was no one around. Diana thought about this all day, and she had reached a decision.

She took a long breath, eyes fixated on the Great Tower in front of her; the tower that kept the gifts the Seven gave to the amazons. And then she jumped from the cliff to the tower, her body almost flying through the night. She reached her hand and managed to grab an exposed block of rock right on time, laughing as the adrenaline rushed through her veins; just until it broke.

Swinging her arms madly as she began to fall, Diana couldn't help but, scream, trying to find a place to hold onto, but there was none; and that was when her hand broke the tower, her fingers smashing the rock with such strength that it turned to dust. And gave her a place to stop her fall.

Frowning, she looked at her hand sank in the rock, not knowing how exactly she had done that. She was strong, she knew it. But apparently she was stronger than she thought. Testing this theory, she raised herself a little bit and hit the rock with her free hand, seeing the tower break with ease.

Smiling in awe, Diana began her climb, her hands digging holes on the tower walls, until she managed to reach the top. Without wasting any time, she got in, walking fast in the treasure room.

The first gift from the gods she saw was the Lasso of the Smith, which she took, knowing she would need it in Man's World. By its side, there was a shield, Valyrian stone, indestructible; something she would also need.

Without wasting anytime, Diana jumped all the way down to obtain what she really needed, at the bottom of the tower: where the Godkiller was, inside a golden spiral.

That was what she was here for. The weapon made with the power of the gods themselves, that could finally end the Night King. With reverence, Diana entered the golden spiral, eyes on the sword, and took it, almost sensing its power.

Smiling, she turned and left the room; only to stop again when her eyes fell on the sacred amazonian armor, glowing with red, gold and blue. It almost called for her.

Well, she would need a set of armor too.

️️️️

Jon Snow did not sleep well. Not only he couldn't comprehend his own death and resurrection, but the queen's decision to not let him leave Themyscira kept him awake until the sun was beginning to shine in the horizon. Truth was, Jon didn't know what to do now.

He wasn't a prisoner. The cave they left for him didn't have bars or a locked door, but he was being watched, he knew that, but they didn't restrain him or tried to confine him to one place. That still didn't change the fact that there was no way out of the island unless he stole one of their ships, it wasn't like he could swim back to Eastwatch. And even if he got his hands on one, he didn't particularly know where he was, who knows how long his body drifted into the sea, as the weather of paradise island he currently resided in was no where near the icy nature near the Wall. So even if he tried to steal a ship, chances were he wouldn't get far. That's without counting that he didn't have supplies for the trip or any way to get them unnoticed.

The Free Folk and the war to come depended on him, he hadn't lied to Hippolyta. Jon needed to get away; he just didn't know how yet. Though he had to admit, even if he didn't want to be on Themyscira, that the island was definitely the most wonderful place he had ever seen.

Jon was so deep in thought that he almost had a heart attack when Diana suddenly appeared by his side, emerging from the side of the cave.

Raising his eyes, he looked at her; and his eyes widened at what he saw. She was wearing some kind of armor, a red, blue and golden armor... An armor that seemed tough but covered so _little_. He looked at her face, fast, so that his eyes stopped to stare at her legs.

She stood there, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, I will show you a way off the island, and you will take me to the Night King."

Jon's eyes never left her figure that exuded confidence, still entranced by her beauty, slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Deal."

As the two rode on horseback, the Bastard of Winterfell silently admired Princess Diana's form when she led back to the shore. He realized that she had prepared a ship waiting for them at the port.

Gracefully getting off the stallion, Diana grabbed the bags containing the supplies they needed for their journey.

"We're leaving in that?"

"Yes, do you not know how to sail?" Diana questioned as she dumped the bags on the ship. He was about to answer that he did in fact know how, but the sound of horses galloping took both their attention. Diana looked at her mother and aunt before approaching them. Jon stood there awkwardly by the port.

"I'm going, mother. I cannot stand by while innocent lives are lost." Diana determinedly spoke to Hippolyta who stood in front of her, making Antiope proud.

"If no one else will defend the realm from the Night King, then I must. I have to go"

"I know." Hippolyta's answer took Diana by surprise. "At least I know that I can't stop you. There's so much, so much you don't understand."

"I understand enough. And I'm willing to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. Like you once did." Diana's kind and brave words reaching Jon's ears.

"You know if you choose to leave, you may never return." Hippolyta warned, choking back a sob.

Themiscyra was magically guarded beyond the reach of Man which is why it only came as a shock when they found the strange man washed up in their shores.

"Who will I be if I stay" Diana's rhetorical inquiry brought a weak smile to her mother's lips.

Antiope slowly approached Diana and the Queen. Handing the youngest Amazon an object. Diana looked down with trembling lips to see her aunt's tiara. "This has belonged to the greatest warriors in our history." Hippolyta spoke.

"Now it's yours" The Amazonian General stated. "Make sure you're worthy of it." She said, knowing full well that the young Princess already was.

"I will." Diana's voice softly dying out. She clenched her jaw in an attempt to hold back her tears.

"Be careful in the world of Man Diana. They do not deserve you." Hippolyta warned, glancing at Jon who boarded the ship. She raised her hands to place on Diana's soft warm cheeks. "You have been my greatest love, today you're my greatest sorrow." She finished coldly.

Diana slowly turned around, pursing her lips. And as she walked away, finally shed the tears that she'd been holding back.

️️️️

"Should we have told her?" Antiope asked her sister, wondering if it was the right decision to let Diana leave without her knowing what she actually is.

"The more she knows, the sooner he will find her." Hippolyta said as she watched the ship continue to sail away in the distance.

️️️️

Diana sighed, trying her best not to think of how much she will miss her mother and her home. Turning to Jon, craving for a distraction, she spoke. "How long until we reach the war?"

Jon, who'd been placing bed covers on the deck of the ship for Diana to sleep on, stopped his actions and looked up at her quizzically.

"The war? The Night King hasn't crossed the Wall, at least not yet. And what remains of the Free Folk should've crossed castle black by now." He declared, sincerely hoping that at the very least, his orders were enforced, and that the wildlings were given safe passage.

Sitting down and crossing her arms in front of her, she asked yet another question. "Where was the fighting most intense then? If you take me there I'm sure I'll find the Night King."

Her words only succeeded in confusing him. He remembered the massacre of Hardhome, the atrocities he's seen. Those icy beings, their stoic gaze that could freeze anyone from sheer fright. How their spears shattered the other steel swords as if they were made of glass.

"Why do you want to go there?" He voiced his thoughts, his eyes narrowed.

"The Night King is our responsibility, only an Amazon can defeat him." She explained, reaching over to the Godkiller sword, holding it in her hands as she admired it herself. "With _this_."

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch raised his eyebrows as he closely observed at the longsword.

"Is that Valriyan steel?"

Valyrian steel was recognized by its unusual dusky color, distinctive rippled pattern, and the extreme sharpness of the blade. It was

strong and light weight in comparison to ordinary steel.

Thesteelcould hold an especially keen edge, remaining sharp forever without the need for honing.

Diana nodded. "I don't know if that's what you would call it. It's forged using the techniques the Smith, Hephastus, taught mankind. Have you seen one before?"

Jon's eyes never left her soft features which the moonlight illuminated, there was something about the way she spoke made him want to believe every word of hers whole heartedly.

He didn't know anything about how Valriyan steel came to be created, no one did really. Like much of the Freehold's recorded knowledge and histories, the secret of forging the steel was lost in theDoom of Valyria.After that point,creating new Valyrian steel weapons became impossible, so the original method could only be speculated:Some stories claimedthat the metal was imbued with magic spells and forged with dragonfire.

"I have one" He replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips, remembering his sword, LongClaw-gifted to him by the previous Lord Commander, Jeor Mormont.

Out of all the unfathomable things she'd said, he knew she was right about Valriyan steel slaying the White Walkers, as he had successfully killed one with his in the massacre of Hardhome.

The corners of Diana's lips tugged upwards, before she continued to narrate her mission. "Once I do defeat him, the war will end." She looked at Jon, confidence burning in her eyes.

Her ridiculous amount of confidence and how she thought it was so simple to end such a creature rattled him.

"Look I appreciate your spirit, but the war to come... It's not that easy to end. The fight that's about to happen is a great big mess. We can't defeat the Night King and his army alone, but we can go back to the North and get the men who can." He tried to convince the Princess, only for his words to fall on deaf ears.

Setting her sword aside, Diana voiced her declaration. "_I'm_ the man who can. And once I find the Night King and destroy him, his army will be defeated, as well. And all of man will be freed from his influence and the world will be better." As those last words left her lips, she smiled brightly.

Her optimistic words, the way she spoke, she seemed to have such an idealistic view of the world. And how her radiant eyes looked at him-eyes that seemed to know nothing about words such as suspect and doubt- made him not want to argue with her.

"Alright." He nodded.

Diana quirked an eyebrow at how easily he agreed with her, as if he didn't really believe her. "You'll see."

"What are you doing?" She asked Jon, who continued to organize a place for her to sleep on.

"I thought- I thought you might want to get some sleep." Backing away as she approached him and readily lied down.

Seeing him step away, Diana stared at him quizzically. "What about you? Are you not sleeping? Does the average man not sleep?!"

Her incredulous tone flustered him.

"I..uuh" He looked at the beautiful woman lying down in front of him, raising an eyebrow as she waited for his answer.

"Y-Yes we sleep. It's just that I don't-"

"You don't sleep with women?" Slightly raising her head, she asked.

Mistaking at her question for an innuendo on his sexuality, he stammered. "No! I um, I mean I do sleep with women, I have before slept with a wo-" He stopped before he could finish his sentence as she innocently looked at him.

He sat down near the edge of the ship, having regained composure. "It's just, out of the confines of marriage, it's not polite to assume."

"Marriage? What is that?" Diana furrowed her eyebrows as she sat up on the bedclothes.

Jon looked up at her, surprised. "You don't have that in your island?"

She shook her head no.

"A man and a woman stand before a Septon, join hands, and they swear to love, honor and cherish each other until the end of their days." He explained. His words brought a sweet smile on Diana's face.

"And do they? Love each until death?"

"Not very often, no." Jon answered, resisting the urge to chuckle.

There wasn't a whole lot of loving marriages he'd seen, save for his father's to Lady Catelyn. But he could always feel a bit of loathing the Tully bared for Ned because of having him. A Bastard. A living breathing reminder of her husband's infidelity.

"Then why do they do it?"

"I don't know." He paused, that was how things were for the highborn in the Seven Kingdoms. "In Westeros, most marriages are arranged for the benefit of the houses being joined. Love is the least of their concerns." He stated.

'_That's sad.'_ Diana absentmindedly frowned. "Like your House? Have you married someone to benefit your people?"

"No, I've never been married before." He answered.

"Why not?"

The Bastard of Winterfell exhaled sharply. "I'm a man of the Night's Watch, we're not allowed to take wives. It's a part of our oath." He wondered if his vows were even valid now.

_It shall not end until my death. _

And he died already.

Jon caught the confusion Diana's eyes held when he answered.

"So you chose to be alone for the rest of your days? Do you at least take lovers in the Wall?"

A hearty chuckle left his lips; her words succeeded in taking his mind back to that same conversation he had long ago with Ygritte. "There are no women at Castle Black."

Diana looked debative to herself. "Do they keep you separated then? That's awfully cruel."

She still didn't seem to get it. How to explain this one? He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again; then he tried one more time. "Women aren't… fighters where I live, Diana. At least not usually."

She claimed they were amazons; the fierce league of warrior women that were a key component in defeating the White Walkers the first time around. If her words held any truth behind them, she wouldn't understand how their world operated. And he was right.

Diana raised her dark brows.

"What do you mean, they don't fight?" she asked. "But didn't you say that this war was unlike any other and that you needed all the fighters you can get to face the White Walkers? And then you just let half the population behind, when they could be helping?"

Not that Jon agreed with sending women to war, but what Diana said was true; women were as intelligent as men, and sometimes were able to fight just as good. Most of the wildling women he saw at Mance's camp were proof of that, his _deceased lover_ was proof of that.

He sighed. "Diana, where I come from, most women don't want or are allowed to fight. They are thought of as fragile and delicate."

_She'll just have to show them they were wrong,_ Diana thought. And she was more than capable of doing that.

The Princess looked at him and then to the space at her side. "So you can not sleep with me unless I marry you? I mean we are just lying down next to each other." She asked once more after a momentary silence.

She still wasn't willing to let this one go.

Jon Snow sighed, figuring it wasn't worth the banter, so long he kept his distance from the stubborn Amazon. "Alright, I'll sleep there."

"Good. There's plenty of room." Diana smiled brightly and tapped the fur by her side.

Gathering all his courage, he got up and went to her, lying down next to Diana.

"Jon," Diana muttered after said man lied down. "earlier during my mother's interrogation, you said you were a bastard, what did you mean by that?"

The Amazon had never intended to ask him this particular thing as she could tell earlier when he said it that it caused him a great deal of pain, but the inquiry seemed to gnaw at the back of her head. She wanted, no, needed to know more about the first man she'd ever encountered.

"Yes, my mother and father never married." The Snow breathed out, almost embarrassed. "It's frowned upon." He explained.

She didn't answer but she was clearly deterred by how foolish it is of people to judge someone by how they came to be in this world. "Well if you had been born here, it wouldn't have mattered." She said, attempting to make the man feel better, and she did, a bit.

Everything fell into silence, comfortable for both.

Figuring that it was alright to ask her something personal as she just had asked him such, Jon Snow spoke.

"When you said you've never met a man before..." He began as he looked up at the stars.

"You were the first."

Suddenly, the curiosity she had when looking at him yesterday made sense; she wasn't ogling him, she was studying a unique, possibly weird looking, specimen she had found. He didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.

"How is that possible, I mean, what about your father?"

Diana placed her arm beneath her head to support it before she answered. "I have no father. My mother sculpted me from clay and I was brought to life by the gods."

"Well..That's neat."


	5. Four

**THE**

Red Woman, sat at the room she was a guest in at Castle Black. She watched the flames lick at the edge of the hearth in the chambers, her position static on the wooden chair. A knock on the door then abruptly interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Come in." She weakly said.

The door creaked open, revealing Ser Davos Seaworth. "Sorry, my lady, didn't mean to interrupt." He said.

"You interrupt nothing" Melisandre mumbled in a barely audible whisper.

"I assume, you know why I'm here." The Onion Knight spoke, almost wondering how the woman who had such fire within her seemed so broken. "I will after you tell me."

"It's about the Lord Commander" Davos started. He was appalled when he heard the news of Jon Snow's death, remembering the glint of pride that shone in Thorne's eyes as he openly admitted to murdering his Lord Commander alongside the other officers, then dumping his body at sea. He was more than glad when Ed brought back a number of the free folk to Castle Black to avenge Jon's murder, putting those traitors who stabbed their leader in the cells where they belonged.

"The _former_ Lord Commander." The red head corrected.

Davos nodded his head. "Do you know of any magic that could help him? Bring him back?" He himself couldn't believe he was saying those words. It was impossible, he knew that. Jon's body was lost at sea, and even if they did find him, how could they raise the dead? But Lady Melisandre had done the impossible, she had drank poison and not been affected, seven hells, she even gave birth to a demon made of shadows.

"If you want to help him, leave him be."

"Can it be done?" Davos pressured.

"There are some with this power" Melisandre began but shook her head to deny the possibility in this case. "But it doesn't matter, I tried looking for him.. But I couldn't see him." She got up, her back facing him. "Perhaps I couldn't see to begin with. All that I believed, the great victory I saw in the flames, all of it was a lie. You were

Right all along, the lord never spoke to me." Now Ser Davos understood. Her _faith_ had wavered.

Melisandre had believed that Stannis Baratheon was the Prince who was promised, that he would be able defeat all of his enemies and bring the dawn. But she was wrong. And she had seen a vision of Jon Snow fighting in Winterfell. She was wrong again.

Before either of them spoke again, the Chamber's door suddenly flew open, the two turned their heads to see a brother of the night's watch. He was panting heavily, and looked like he had seen a ghost. "There's something you need to see." He declared, his voice almost trembling, but not from the cold.

Following the frantic man through the dark corridors and out into the balcony overlooking the yard, Melisandre and Davos came to an abrupt stop. All forty remaining members of the night's watch stood there, along with a number of the wildlings, surrounding two figures. A man and a woman. At first glance the two could've been wrote off as a couple of wildlings who had survived what happened in Hardhome and were let into the castle to join the rest of their people, but as the former Baratheon supporters looked closer, gasps left their lips.

There stood the so called dead Bastard of Winterfell.

Jon looked around timidly to see the horrified and shocked faces of his brothers. He saw Tormund Giantsbane and Dolorous Ed amongst the crowd. He looked back to Diana who closely stood behind him, she nodded to him and he took her que to approach them. While Diana remained in place, she took in the different features and sizes of the men around them. They didn't pay her any attention; still taken aback at Jon's reappearance, as her eyes roamed around them like a child would upon first visiting a sweets shop.

Moving through the crowd, men parted in awe as they stared wordlessly at Jon Snow. Tormund whose eyes were the size of saucers, met Jon halfway and roughly placed his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. "How the fuck are you still alive?" He bellowed in his gravelly voice, you could tell from his tone that he was both in shock and immensely ecstatic that Jon was still alive. "Those fuckers said they'd killed you." He continued, still not believing his own eyes.

Jon looked down grimly. "They did"

Tormund looked around to the people surrounding them. "They think you're some kind of god, the man who returned from the dead."

With a hard gulp, the resurrected man recalled what Diana had told him about the gods bringing him back for reason, he didn't know if he believed her yet.

"I'm not a god." He denied.

"I know that," Tormund smirked. "What kind of god would be this small." He joked, and Jon chuckled. The latter moved to make his way to Ed, one of the two living closest brothers of his from the night's watch; Samwell being the second. The brothers hugged, Jon slightly wincing at the pressure that was applied to his wounds at the action.

"Your eyes are still brown. Is that still you in there?" Ed jokingly asked, after what they'd both seen back at Hardhome, the living dead with blue eyes, you can never be too sure. "I think so, hold off on burning my body for now." Said Jon, smiling.

Ed released a throaty laugh. "That's funny. Are you sure that's still you in there?" His question made Jon join him in his laughter, after all, the Lord Commander never was one to jest.

Diana, who had approached the two, smiled pleasantly. Ed's eyes immediately went to the taller, gorgeous female, his brows raising at the sight of her. She was truly a vision. "_Seven hells_, where'd you find her?" He breathed out, completely forgotten the topic of his newly resurrected friend. Jon bemusedly chuckled once more at his friend's flabbergasted expression and wondered if he had looked like that when he first saw the Amazonian beauty.

"Actually, she found me." He answered truthfully.

️️️️

Jon headed to his chambers to get a change of clothes, after all, wearing the same outfit he'd been killed in; although it had been cleaned and repaired by one of the women on the island, was haunting.

"Yes?" He mumbled to whoever knocked on his door, figuring it was one of his brothers. The sound of light footsteps caught his attention and he turned to see the princess.

"My apologies, Princess, I didn't think it was you at the door." He apologized for once again revealing his shirtless form to the Amazon royalty, his fingers fumbling to find another shirt to wear.

Diana gave him a sympathetic smile as she looked at his now healing wounds. "Are you feeling better?" She softly asked. "And I've told you, call me by my given name."

Jon smiled in returned, grateful that she wasn't angry with him for what happened earlier before they arrived at Castle Black.

_The two had left the ship in place and began their walk down to Castle Black, as they certainly wouldn't have found anyone to let them in at Eastwatch.__They continued their journey on foot and finally, they could see the wall in the distance.__"Welcome to the wall." Jon declared, hugging the winter coat Diana had oh so kindly provided him closer to his body. He had kept asking her if she was cold, wearing the rather revealing 'armor' and a simple cloak on top didn't seem all that warming, but she kept on repeating that the weather change was nothing for her.__The Princess only furrowed her brows at the grim looking structure, it hadn't been at all like she had imagined it.__"It's hideous." she answered, sincerely, too stunned to be polite.__Jon held back a snort at her insult to the place he's called home for years now. If she were. compare every place in Westeros Themyscira she'll be in for lots of disappointments. "Yes, it's not for everyone."__"Are you not tired, my lady? We haven't rested in a while." His tone showed concern. Although there was nothing about her that gave the appearance of an exhausted lady, spent from the arduous journey. As his grey eyes scanned his appearance, he saw no dreary eyes, no stiff movements. Her movements were so smooth, her boots didn't dig into snow as it should have, her eyes bright. Every lock of her silky raven hair in place.__She simply shook her head no, her stamina no where near depleted. "Not at all. What about you? You've barely had time to recuperate." She mirrored his worried expression.__"It's alright, there's no time for that. This way." He exclaimed, his last words to guide her between the abundant trees surrounding them.__"Yes, to the war." She declared, huffing in excitement. Jon gave her a confused look before realizing what she'd meant.__He gestured to the opposite direction of which they were heading. "Well technically, the war is that way but we have to go this way first."__Hearing his words, Diana immediately halted her movement. "Then where are we going?" She asked, confusion marrying her features.__Jon turned his head to see her bewildered expression and walked a couple of steps back to her to get her to move. "There are some things that I must do first." He tried to convince the unmoving female.__The Princess grabbed Jon by the collar, surprising the latter by her strength. "Hey hey hey hey! no, no." She argued, looking at the shorter male straight into his eyes. "I let you go, you take me to the Night King. We made a deal, Jon Snow, and a deal is a promise and a promise is unbreakable."__The Lord commander would've been flustered at their proximity if it hadn't been for the pressing matters. She let go of his coat and stepped back, placing her hands on her hips in stubborn protest. Jon sighed before speaking.__"I have to make sure that the free folk are safe. Those men who-" he began, pursing his lips. "I wouldn't put it past them if they'd betray our treaty with the wildlings. And my friends...I just.. I have to do this first." Diana gulped silently, she'd forgotten the man accompanying her had problems of his own, although slaying the Night King was a task she felt was brought upon her, she had to wait.__"Very well." She nodded, prompting the tendrils of lengthy, black coils sprung and rippled down her slim shoulders. And then she continued down her path, stomping ahead of Jon Snow. _

Both Diana and Jon turned around to face the door, Ser Davos and Lady Melisandre had appeared looking for answers on Jon's return.

"So it's true." The red woman spoke after she saw Jon's shirtless form, taking in the several stab wounds on his trunk and chest, she almost didn't believe her eyes, but then again, the Lord of Light advocate had already seen a man raised from the dead before, Ser Berric Dondarian. Jon hurriedly wore a grey dark cloth camisole, having enough of being displayed for the day.

"What happened?" The Onion Knight asked.

"His body was washed up on our shores." Diana answered, and finally Melisandre and Davos took notice of her. "And who are you, M'lady? You're not a wildling, I believe." He voiced his presumptions in his Flea Bottom accent. Anyone could tell that the Themiscyran princess was no wildling, with her stunning beauty, well groomed appearance, tanned complexion, and even her posture gave her away as she stood with her fingers intertwining with each other elegantly on her lower abdomen.

"I am Diana daughter of Hippolyta, Princess of the Themiscyra." The dark haired female proudly stated.

Davos Seaworth nodded his head, his disbelief molding his features. "Nice to meet ya." He declared.

"How were you brought back?" The priestess asked, the eldest man in the room noticed how the spark returned to her earlier lifeless eyes.

"He was brought back in the light of the Seven" Diana answered the question that was clearly meant for Jon, the corner of her lips lifting into a bright smile.

Melisandre parted her lips preparing to speak when Jon interrupted them. "All I know is that I shouldn't be here." He clearly stated, sitting down. The red head strided towards Jon and crouched down in front of him. "Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died. Where did you go? what did you see?"

"Nothing. There was nothing at all." Jon answered.

"The Lord brought you back for a reason. Stannis wasn't the Prince who was promised but someone has to be." Melisandre desperately claimed, clinging onto her last glimmer of hope.

Davos looked at both females before making a request. "Could you give us a moment?"

Diana guided her her eyes from Davos to then look at Jon Snow, who nodded to her, reluctantly made her way her way out of the quarters. Melisandre followed suit.

"You've had a long journey." The Red Priestess stared curiously at Diana who walked by her. "On the contrary." Diana answered, tilting her head.

"You must tell me all about it."

**_A/N:-_****_I would like everyone to have commented and favorited this story, it means the world to me!_****_I would also like to apologize for having had separated the intro, I'm new to the whole thing so I didn't know it would bother you guys this much, so I fixed it!_****_Hope you continue to follow this story - Tebocchi _**


	6. Five

**DIANA**

had wandered the Tower of the Lord Commander late at night. Such a practice was not unusual for the Amazon. She felt like she thrived best when the moon was out and the winter winds blowing.

After exiting the room she was a guest at, she rounded the spiraling staircase to come face to face with a massive white wolf. Standing on all fours it nearly looked her straight in the face. Its red eyes stared at her with such intelligence, she thought she was looking into the eyes of another person.

They looked at each other for a few moments, each respecting the others need for distance. Diana gathered her courage and took a step forward. The wolf eyed her suspiciously, pulling its muzzle back to reveal sharp teeth. Very sharp teeth.

Diana thought back to what Jon called him when they reunited.

"Your name is Ghost, isn't it?" She whispered.

He seemed to recognize his name, and relaxed. The wolf still gazed at her suspiciously, as if she could attack at any time. She held out her hand for him to sniff.

Ghost smelled her hand, quickly nuzzling it. He knocked her down with his massive head, trying to lick her face. Her body was pushed back futher against the stones of the wall as she felt the force of the pup's body land on her thighs. Diana heard quiet sniffles and felt the wet tip of its nose meet her cheek as it sniffed heavily. And then she felt its wet tongue lick her cheek gently as the pup just continued to sniffle. Slowly, she opened her eyes to meet a pair of blood red eyes.

The pup continued to sniff her face in a friendly manner of greeting as she looked down and saw its stubby tail swooping back and forth excitedly.

Diana gently moved her hand to scratch behind behind his ear. She laughed and pet his soft fur. Its huge, inquisitive red eyes were quite adorable.

"Well, hello to you, too. You're very friendly, huh?"

Jon had now reached Diana, and he was completely relieved to see that Ghost was only eager to make friends with the young woman. Although, the sight of the ferocious beast; who was always wary of strangers, rubbing its nose and tongue against the woman's porcelain cheek came as a shock to him.

Diana was leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Ghosts nose, as he licked her face. She was smiling at him, not a trace of fear on her face. Her slender fingers ran through his direwolf's white fur.

The sight was so shockingly lovely. She was crouching down to pet Ghost, her hair reached just above her hips. Falling like silk in waves down her back. Her soft full lips were pulled up at the corners.

He proceeded towards them both. Ghost sat satisfied with himself at her feet.

"Diana." Jon said, stopping a few meters away from her.

The named woman reciprocated the greeting with a bow of her head, before looking up to his face. "Jon."

"I didn't think you'd be awake." He exclaimed, crouching down beside her.

Jon's hair was messy. His look was lost and dark, the exhaustion began to notice in his features.

Diana shook her head slowly, in amused delight. "It's my first night in a castle I've heard so much about growing up, I simply couldn't sleep." Jon let a soft smile take residence in his tired face. Both he and Diana diverted their attention from each other and back to the snowy direwolf.

"His name suits him well. He is quite soundless—and he has such white fur." Diana commented with a grin that showcased her pearly teeth.

A smile graced the man's handsome-albeit tired- face. "I'm not sure that he will want to part from you now, though. He seems fond of you," Jon laughed quietly as Ghost nuzzled his head further into one of her thighs, his left ear twitching occasionally.

"Have you decided on what you're going to do with the prisoners?"

The tiny bit of sparkle in Jon's grey eyes faded as their conversation took on a darker note. "No, I have not." He answered.

Jon clenched his teeth, his jaw muscles clearly straining in thought. He had his own doubts of what he was about to do. Olly, especially, he was younger than his brother Bran.

"Most likely an execution will take place." He calmy said with a stoic expression.

Diana felt a weight settle on her chest and a knot bending in her stomach. "Surely there's another way."

At her exclamation, Jon's dark brows furrowed. They murdered him, their Lord Commander in cold blood then threw my body into the sea. They admitted to the crime. What would she have him do?

"Have you considered sparing them on a probationary period." She suggested. It didn't seem right to her to kill a young boy. "One of them is only a child, Jon."

Jon harshly exhaled, almost growing frustrated at the princess' innocence. She didn't know those men like he did. She never knew what went on outside her island, what men like them were capable of.

"He knew what he was doing, they all did. They don't regret it. If I gave them the chance, they'd have no problem stabbing me in the heart for a second time."

"But they are clearly under the Night King's control." She said. Diana believed that once she rid this world of the destructive creature, those men would see the error of their ways.

Winterfell's Bastard shook his head in disbelief. "Everyone has their own free will, Diana. These men made their choice, they have to face the consequences."

They were murderers, they did the crime, they had to pay the price.

Diana didn't know what to say next. She closed her eyes, remembering words her mother repeated on numerous occasions. '_The mother forgives those who kneel before her and ask for it, but the warrior punishes those who believe themselves beyond the reach of justice'._

It was crucial to punish those who have broken the law. And while the gods can forgive those who ask for mercy, they cannot force mortals to do so.

Diana exhaled sharply. "I understand." She muttered.

It was something he had to do.

️️️️

Princess Diana loved when the cold wind hit her face, blowing her silky locks off her shoulders. In all honesty, the cold climate agreed with her, the structures surrounding her all looked slightly snowed. She calmly watched the men attend to their duties down below.

Jon had done exactly what he was going to do; he executed the men that had betrayed and killed him. Diana didn't leave her room at the the time, only watching the scene play out from the chamber's window. She had closely monitored each and every expression on the guilty men's faces, and it bared no remorse-only fear.

A sound of a horn blared throughout the courtyard, grabbing her attention. Men shouted, commanding the ones who guarded the southern gate to open it.

The Amazon began to make her descent on the wooden stairs as she saw three new faces, mounted on horses, she hadn't encountered them in her brief stay.

The most noticeable one was a blonde female, very tall and muscular. With a physique that only a numbered few of the amazons possessed. Her built was truly impressive, armor wrapped a her sturdy body. The great woman managed to intrigue her for some seconds.

The other two were a short male and a tall red haired girl; not as tall as the well built blonde. All three seemed tired and run down from their travels.

The Princess noted that the redhead frantically dismounted from her horse and started spinning around slowly, drinking in the faces of all the men in the courtyard, like she was looking for someone. With her gaze landing on someone, said girl halted her search, Diana followed her line of sight and found that it was Jon.

The former Lord commander- he had just renounced his title earlier to his friend Ed- ran down the stairs and stopped before the blue eyed girl.

The two paused for a moment, too stunned to even speak when they saw each other, but quickly shared a loving embrace after their long and tragic separation, tightly holding one another for dear life.

"Who's that?" Diana curiously asked Ed who made his way down, as well. Jon's friend looked up to the gorgeous female and held back a blush, swearing off of women for god knows how long and then seeing such beauty was physically hard for a man. Diana turned her head to him, her long wavy hair swaying as she did. She waited for his answer.

"That's Jon's half sister." Ed answered, having calmed down. His answer made the Amazon beam in delight, she was absolutely happy for them both, the two clearly having been through a lot. Jon placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, giving her warmth and leading her inside the castle.

"Good for them." she whispered to herself.

️️️️

Diana walked through the training grounds, observing as the men of the watch dueled with one another. They were no where near the level of the Amazons when it came to strength, agility, technique, or speed, but they certainly worked hard. She watched as the burly woman from before training with the boy who came with her and Jon's sister, Sansa. The Princess approached the two, and placed her hands on her hips, the movement pushing back her black cloak and revealing her legs that her armor failed to conceal.

Podrick Payne held the sparring sword in hand and moved sideways to find an opening to attack Brienne, when the foreign beauty came into view. Eyes widened when he saw her, his lips parted. She was not only beautiful but tall with a lovely figure that her cloak couldn't hide, he let his eyes trail down to gaze at her lengthy legs.

"Focus, Podrick!" Lady Brienne's shouting voice snapped the young squire from his thoughts, he tried his best to do as told and keep focus. The tall blonde swinged her sword at Podrick and he successfully blocked her blow, but she took an advantage of his unsteady stance and kicked him in the shin, tripping him. She approached the young boy, offering him her hand. "You were moving your feet, plant them next time." The squire nodded, thankful for her advice.

"The more still you are the easier you become a target, don't you agree?" Diana finally spoke, holding back earlier in fear of distracting them-not knowing her appearance was already a distraction to begin with.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

Diana was sure that the taller woman's scowl was just a force of habit, not particularly trying to intimidate her, not that she could.

"Diana of Themiscyra." The amazon greeted with short bow of her head, and extended her hand to shake the blonde's.

"Brienne of Tarth." Brienne said, shaking Diana's hand.

"I can't say I've heard of The Miscyra before, my lady." Brienne spoke. The raven haired had the appearance of a foreigner, from Volantis or the other free cities perhaps.

Diana smiled, "It's an island beyond what known to man." She answered.

The former Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon furrowed her brows in question. "Is it north of the Wall?"

Diana nodded.

"Would you care for a duel, Lady Brienne? I haven't trained in days and I'm getting quite restless." Diana offered, beginning to shed off her coat and revealing her bare shoulders and armor. Brienne's eyes went wide open before she sprinted to close the cloak around the tanned female's form once more. Diana titled her head, not comprehending what she had done wrong.

"You can't, my lady-" Brienne hurriedly began, but what she saw made her freeze, more like _who_ she saw.

It was the red woman who killed Renly Baratheon with _blood_ magic.

The blonde stepped back from the amazon who looked at her in pure confusion.

"Excuse me." Brienne darkly mumbled before grabbing her sword and walked towards Ser Davos and Lady Melisandre.

A frown came to the princess' lips as she stared at the tall woman's back, she radiated such sorrowful bloodlust.

Diana turned to Podrick who awkwardly smiled at her, and she returned the grin.

"Greetings, M'lady, I'm Lady Brienne's squire." Pod introduced, still mesmerized by the tanned female. Diana only tilted her head. "What is a squire?"

"Oh I just do as what M'lady commands and I go where she tells me to go." He answered, a squire being an unpaid attendant to a knight.

"Well where I'm from that's called _slavery_." Her response made the younger man chuckle.

️️️️

Diana was restless.

She impatiently tapped her booted foot on the stony floors. Her reason for leaving her home and island was to slay the Night King and end his reign of terror. But here she sat, no where near the dark creature and doing nothing.

The Amazon's enhanced hearing allowed her to recognize the light footsteps heading towards her room. Jumping to her feet off the bed, Diana walked across the room and opened the large door to see Jon's sister. Sansa had her right arm raised and hand in form of a fist about to knock on the door before it flew open. A look of surprise flashed on Sansa's before she replaced it with a courteous grin.

"Hello. Diana, I believe." Sansa trailed, looking at the dark haired female.She was still wary of the taller woman, even after Jon rambled on how she saved his life.

Said female's lips stretched into a wide smile. "Yes, and you're Sansa, Jon's sister. Please do come in." She gestured.

Sansa took the invitation. The girl looked better since Diana last saw her, earlier she was covered in dirt and her hair was knotted and not as well combed as it is now. Now she was more beautiful and radiant.

"Jon sent me. He told me what you've done for him. How you brought him back..." Sansa declared, halting in the middle of the room.

"It was my pleasure. But I'm still waiting for him to take me to the Night King. Once he's done doing what he needs to of course." Said the Amazon, her words visibly affecting the young lady. Jon told her what he'd seen, what he'd fought, being killed, and how he was brought back to life by the Themiscyran Princess.

It was a lot to process. It was a dream that went beyond their reality. Walking dead men, an army of them led by a living dead king. And the woman who claimed to know how to defeat him.

"You said Jon sent you?" Diana's inquiry broke Sansa from her thoughts.

"Yes," she began, laying the dress she had hugged closely to her chest on her arms for display. "he thought it would be best if you dressed in something a bit more... conservative." Explained the redhead, attempting her best not to offend the taller woman.

There'd be no nicer way of telling her that her 'armor' was only something to be worn by harlots.

Diana licked her lips in thought, before she nodded. "Perhaps you're right. I can see that your style greatly differs from of where I'm from." She gratefully received the dark green gown, inspecting it.

"Where you're from? Themiscyra?" Sansa questioned, sitting down. "Jon said it was north of the Wall. " She trailed, her half brother told her of the green lands and majestic looking hills, from how he described it, he seemed like he didn't want to leave. It was difficult to believe that a tropical paradise existed beyond those icy structures. But then again, the true North has never been properly explored, perhaps it did house places similar to the place the raven haired woman came from.

"It's a beautiful place, Sansa. Always sunny, always bright. The sea around is so blue, full of colorful fishes. The city is made of rock, full of statues and septs." The princess could feel the nostalgia washing over her already.

"You miss it very much, don't you?" Sansa asked, sitting by Diana's side.

Diana sighed. "I do. When I was there, there was nothing I wanted more than to leave, to see the rest of the world. And I still do, but… It's my home. It's where my mother, aunt and sisters are."

Lady Bolton couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and Diana; they _both_ were in a rush to leave their nests. She just hoped the dark haired woman doesn't suffer from her same fate.

"And where are you from, Sansa?"

"Winterfell is my home." The blue eyed girl answered, a bitter look settling on her face. "It was taken from us by the Boltons and that bastard, Ramsay." She spat out, her aggressive tone surprising Diana. The latter frowned at the misfortunes the girl had suffered through, perhaps just like her brother. "I'm so sorry. Would you like talk about it?"

Sansa cleared her throat, not yet ready to delve back into the horrors Ramsay put her through with a stranger. "That's a tale for another time. For now, why don't you try this on." She suggested, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Very well"With a reluctant sigh, the raven haired took off her cloak.

It was evident to Sansa that she had her work cut out for her, what with Diana's red, blue and golden armor that covered so little.

Themiscyra's Princess reached a hand to her back to remove the sword and the Valriyan stone shield from their holster. Sansa, in act of kindness, offered a hand to put away the items for the Amazon so she can put on the dress. Diana pursed her lips before reluctantly handing the gifts of the gods to the younger girl, whom by the looks of it, couldn't handle the weight of said weapons.

_That's heavy._ Sansa thought, trying to lift the shield that had dropped to the floor with a loud clang and dragged her down with it.

"Here, let me." Said Diana before easily lifting the protective shield and placing it on the bed. Her strength amazed the red haired girl. Sure she'd met her fair share of strong women, Brienne mostly, but the latter's build explained it. Diana, however, only being tall and having slightly muscled upper arms, didn't appear all that strong.

Diana had never felt so trapped before in her entire life. She couldn't breathe, her entire body felt constricted and too hot. She could barely move; it was a kind of torture she had never experienced before

With an attempt to raise her leg in a kick after she'd put on the dress, Diana questioned incredulously. "How can a woman possibly fight in this?"

What was the point of covering themselves with so many clothes that even walking became a difficult thing to do? And what was their problem with showing skin?

In spite of her uncomfortable stance and fidgety posture, Sansa had to admit to her self how good the gown looked on the older girl. If it had been herself from six years go, Sansa would have scowled and scorned the female for being more beautiful than she was

Appearances were the only things running through her childish mind back then.

"It's quite beautiful, though." The Amazon complimented. Sansa's lips raised into a smile. "I made it, actually."

"You should be very proud." Said Diana, admiring the red head's sewing skills. "I just believe that gowns aren't for me."

"You sound just like my sister Arya. She never did like dresses." A nostalgic smile raised on the blue eyed girl's lips, remembering her little sister. Sansa's devotion to the traditional, refined "feminine virtues" caused friction between her and her blunt, tomboyish younger sister, with whom she had a sibling rivalry.

"And where is she now?" Grinned Diana.

Lady Bolton sulked, gulping harshly. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since our father was beheaded for a crime he _didn't_ commit."

Hearing those words, Diana gulped in distress, her mind unable to comprehend the injustice.

Man was supposed to be _just_. This sort of thing wasn't natural, but the Night King was at fault, and she was going to fix it.

The Princess approached Sansa, she took both her cold hands and enveloped them in her warm ones, her lips forming a sympathetic smile. Sansa had to admit that the small gesture did slightly make her feel better.

"But I do know she's well and that's what matters." She announced after clearing her throat. Her angst remained in her response and made Diana give her hands a squeeze.

"My aunt used to say, _a scorpion's sting, if it doesn't kill you, it shall protect you from a snake's venom_." She began, remembering Antiope. "All the losses you've endured, I'm sure that it made you the person standing here. A warrior."

Sansa raised her brows, and held back a smile. "I don't know how to fight or use a sword." Her humored response made Diana release a laugh.

"We are all fighting our own battles, just as I'm fighting mine, you are fighting yours. The only person you are destined to become is the person you decide to be, remember that."

The two females exited the chamber and headed towards the dinning hall, arms interlocked with one another. Walking in the large, room, their eyes landed on Jon who stood there alone. Sansa walked to her brother, grabbing his attention.

Winterfell's bastard glanced in front of him to see Diana who still stood by the threshold of the hall's entryway. He let out a deep breath once he got a good look of her.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Her shoulders and collarbones were exposed, revealing her tanned skin while the mossy green piece of clothing fit each delicate curve of her body.

Jon felt slightly relieved as she wore this dress. Now that her legs were covered, he felt he could safely gaze upon the girl without such tainted thoughts. However, now that he had been given a brief taste of what was hidden underneath the length of her skirts, he could not help but let his mind wonder what the rest of her tender body looked like beneath the winter cloth.

Her luscious hair which had been down for most their travels, was now pulled into a loose bun, a few strands framing her cheeks, flaccidly kissing it with every step she made.

Walking towards the two siblings, Diana gave Jon a '_What do you think_?' look, as he had been the one to suggest her change of clothing. His lips raised into a smile before he looked down to the floor for a few seconds.

"Lovely." Answered the man and realized Diana didn't stick around for his answer as she now paced around the room and looked around her.

A look of disappointment was sent from Jon to his sister. "The whole point was to make her less.. _distracting_." His voice faded out as he gazed at the princess.

"What will you have me do?" Questioned his sister, mouth half-open in amusement. She could tell that Jon was mesmerized by the foreign beauty.

"Here. Tell her to put it on." He demanded, throwing his winter coat to Sansa.

"Oh really? A coat? She suddenly _won't_ be the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?" Sansa teased sarcastically, and finally released the smile she'd been holding back.

**_A/N:-_****_Hello,_****_Sorry for not updating for a while... Hopefully you've liked this chapter!_****_And again, thank you guys for the reviews! They put me on cloud nine!!_**


	7. Six

**SANSA**

picked at the food on her plate using the fork, she looked to her side to see Diana doing the same, only her way of inspecting the food was one of wondering curiosity.

"Sorry about the food, it's not what we're known for." Dolorous Ed, who was sitting across from both females, apologized.

"Not at all, it's alright." Said Diana, giving the crow a reassuring smile.

Sansa looked up from her plate. "Yes, there are far more important things."

Diana, Jon, Ed, Tormund, Brienne, Podrick and Sansa halted their dine once a steward of Castle Black walked in with a rolled up piece parchment. "A letter for you, Lord Commander." He announced, handing Jon the scroll. "I'm not Lord Commander anymore." The latter's declaration brought a frown on Ed's face.

All present, save for Diana and Tormund, looked at Jon expectantly once they'd seen the Bolton's house sigil on the seal, awaiting for the former Lord Commander to read it aloud. "_To the traitor and Bastard Jon Snow, you've allowed thousands of wildlings passed the wall. You have betrayed your own kind, you have betrayed the north. Winterfell is mine, bastard, come and see. Your brother, Rickon, is in my dungeon-_" Jon abruptly raised his head up from the parchment to look at his half sister. Onyx and tully blue clashed as the two communicated their fear for their kin through worried eye contact and sharp breaths.

Diana's brown eyes traveled between the two, she took in their expressions and silently wondered how many siblings they had. Jon's eyes traveled through the words hurriedly, his calm facade long gone and his hands now shook, from rage or fear for their brother, the Amazon couldn't tell.

"_His direwolf's skin is on my floor, come and see. I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard and I won't trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will slaughter every man, woman and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living_."

A silent gasp left Themiscyra's Princess' rosy lips and she attempted to gulp the heaviness that arose in her throat. Diana looked down, her face stricken with shock. How could people do something like this to each other? She couldn't comprehend the amount of evil someone had to possess inside themselves to even consider doing this. To send men, women, elderly and children to these places simply to die. It was unconceivable. Unthinkable.

"Go on." The redheadweakly urged.

Jon closed his eyes for a moment, he snapped them open before he started to fold the piece of paper. "It's just more of the same." He assured. Not believing him, Sansa picked up on his weak response as a signal that he was hiding more of Ramsay's horrendous words, so she snatched the letter from her brother and continued to read it in his stead.

"_You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister_,-" The Bolton bride's lips trembled, her cheeks flushed in anger and bile went up her throat. The raven haired woman took in the younger girl's distress, her eyes narrowed in disbelief at whoever was this man's cruelty, she placed her elbows on the table, interlocked her fingers with one another and placed her chin on them. "_you will watch as my dogs devour you wild little brother, then I'll spoon your eyes from your sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and warden of the north_."

The clearly agitated Jon forced his focus from the wooden table to glance at his sister. "_Lord_ of Winterfell and warden of the north." He emphasized. The Princess' mind revolved around the Snow's words. Sansa had told her of the people who took their home from them, the Boltons and that bastard Ramsay, she had called them.

"His father's dead, Ramsay killed him." Sansa voiced out her assumptions.

She wanted to retch.

Diana couldn't believe her ears. A man killing his own father wasn't natural. "What kind of person would do such a thing?" Her unsteady tone of voice drew the attention of Jon and his sister.

"Ramsay would. And now he has Rickon." Sansa stated.

"We don't know that." Said Jon, for all they knew Ramsay could have been lying about holding the youngest Stark prisoner.

"Yes we do."

A suffocating silence fell upon them for a moment, drowning them in deep thought. Tormund looked at Ramsay's wife."How many men does he have in his army?"

"I heard him say five thousand men when he was talking about Stannis' attack." Answered the enraged Sansa. The number distressed Jon, he immediately looked at the bearded wildling. "How many do you have?"

Diana inspected the leader of the free folk as a calculating look began forming on his face. "That can march and fight..two thousand. The rest are children and old people."

Any educated highborn in arithmetics very well knew that the odds weren't in their favor, however, Diana didn't care. She turned back and looked at the window for a long minute. She did not believe her mother when she warned her about the horrors waiting for her in Man's World, but they were very real. Men, women and children were being exterminated, innocents were dying in a never ending war. It was chaos like Diana had never seen before, something she could barely comprehend. It was all the Night King's fault.

There was just one thing she was certain about: she would not allow it.

She couldn't stand by while innocents suffered.

"We need to help these people. What are we going to do?" Her question made the northern bastard sigh, feeling his own weakness paralyzing him. "There's not much we can do."

Themiscyra's princess grew livid at Jon's words, and why wouldn't she, she didn't understand that his hands were tied, he couldn't ask the already diminishing free folk to die for his war. "How can you say that?! Didn't you read this man's threats? Women, children, they're going to die if we don't stop him and get to him first."

Tormund Giantsbane hadn't spared any of his attention to the dark haired girl ever since she arrived; he had eyes for the blonde sitting beside her, but as her words echoed through the halls he had to nod in agreement.

The blue eyed girl reached her hand out to hold her brother's. "She's right. A monster has taken our _home_ and our _brother_. We have to go back and save them both."

"With what men?" Asked Jon, who'd grown frustrated at the two persistent females. They spoke as if he didn't want to reclaim their ancestral home, as if he didn't want to save his younger brother, but how would he do so.

"You are the son of the last true warden of the North. Northern families are loyal, they'll fight for you if you ask." Sansa's words resonated through the brooding male's ears, she spoke truly. Diana's and every other's eyes intensely and expectantly stared at Jon, awaiting his final decision.

He nodded towards his sister.

️️️️

The northern air felt crisp yet soft on her skin. Though she had grown up in a never ending summer on paradise island, Diana welcomed the chilly weather with open arms. She adjusted the black cloak on her figure, said clothing concealing her shield and sword. The Princess walked across the yard, the rather tall dress Sansa made for her constricted her usual long strides.

The group were ready to depart from Castle Black, heading to plea the northern houses to support their cause and ask for fighting men. The Umbers and the Karstarks already declared for house Bolton, and unfortunately they represented the bulk of the northern forces. Hopefully they would gain help from the other houses to even the odds.

Diana stopped in front of the stables, the others already on horseback, save for Jon and Sansa who stood by the stairway exchanging words. The Princess frowned when her eyes landed on a particular horse being whipped nonstop.

"It's time to ride, Diana." Jon announced, standing beside the sulking female.

"This horse, why are they hurting it?" She asked, her tone of voice expressing her displeasure.

The bastard fastened the direwolf cloak that resembled his late father's on his shoulders, a gift to him by his sister, and then glanced at the raven haired girl. "They need to settle him down to put on the saddle."

Clearly uneased, the mare shifted, hooves digging dense mud and snow, head swayed warningly to the side. Jon's nonchalant response only made Diana's frown to deepen, she found it was unnecessary violence on their part. "But this is not the way. I can help them." The man before her gave her a 'be my guest' sort of look and she made towards the horse.

Pulling frantically at the rope that kept her restrained to the pole, the horse noisily protested, eyes wild as it stamped its hooves into the ground.

Jon watched warily as Diana approached the animal and raised her right hand and hold the front of the saddle, the other unoccupied hand she used to caress the coal colored stallion delicately. Her movement seemed to calm the raging horse. There was something about the way she traced her fingers on the animal's back and smiled gently to it. It was as if she was speaking to it. Once the black horse shook off the wintry, chill haze, it raises it's ears and whinnied. She then settled on the horse's back, the animal didn't resist nor made a sound except for a soft snuffle.

Jon Snow's lips lifted in surprised amusement as did his brows as she rode past him with a smile.

Their first stop was directly south of the wall into the wildlings camp.

Diana looked around, drinking in their surroundings. Thousands of the free folk had made the land south of Castle Black their new home.

Her head turning in every direction, trying to understand the place around her. People walked fast, dressed in weird clothes, barely looking at each other. It was loud, as if everybody spoke at the same time, some even yelling.

A faint cry of a newborn babe caught both the princess' and Jon's attention, she looked to her left and her eyes landed on a woman holding her son to her chest to give him warmth.

"A baby!" She awed, astounded, and began speed-walking towards the infant. Jon yelling behind her, she arrived in front of the woman cradling the baby. Her eyes could hardly get wider than they were; she had never seen a newborn before and she was speechless at how cute he was!

Jon took note of the wildlings' wary and unwelcoming gazes and hurried to the taller woman, and took her hand to pivot and drag her away. They needed to avoid trouble if they were going to ask for their help.

"No, no. This one is not made out of clay." He forbade, continuing to follow Tormund. She sighed dejectedly.

"Gather the elders." The bearded ginger demanded of his fellow wildlings.

"We said we'd fight for your king crow when the time comes and we meant it. But this isn't what agreed to, these aren't white walkers. This isn't the army of the dead. This isn't our fight." All of the free folk elders gathered in a circle, looking displeased at the bastard's plea for help in the war against the Boltons.

The foreign beauty heeded no mind to the uncomfortable silence that fell upon the recruiting party, as she had something to occupy her with sheer fascination. There was a giant, the last of his kind, actually. He sat down amongst the wildlings in all of his fourteen feet height of glory. She had stranded from her group upon first seeing the creature of tales and approached him, her honey colored eyes sparkling in fascination and awe.

"**_The fuck are you looking at_**?" With a sharp glare, the giant, Wun Wun, growled at Diana, stunning her a bit with his hostile temperament, but still fascinated by him nonetheless.

"**_I'm sorry if I've offended you, I was only admiring your magnificent stature. I've never met a giant before_**." She apologized fluently, speaking in the Old Tongue.

Impressed stares, and glances of shock were sent her way as she spoke the ancient language, it was a forgotten language spoken in Westeros by the First Men. In the present day, however, only a numbered few of the wildlings in the far reaches of the lands beyond the wall could still speak in the Old Tongue.

Yet here she was.

And not only that, but she seemed to master the rudimentary version old tongue, 'the Great Tongue', in which the giants speak.

"She speaks giant?" Tormund voiced out everyone's shocked thoughts including Wun Wun himself.

With a bemused smirk, Jon glanced at Diana. "I believe so."

The moment of silence returned, as did the glares the wildlings sent the bastard's way.

"Look if it weren't for Jon Snow, you'd all be meat in the Night King's army, and I'd be a pile of charred bones just like mance." Tormund argued, but his words did little to sway them.

The elder of the free folk scoffed, "Remember Mance's camp? We used to stretch all the way to the horizon. And look at us now, look at what's left of us. If we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations, be like we were never there at all. We'd be the last of the free folk."

Looking up from the icy ground, Jon attempted to reason with them. "That's what'll happen to you if we lose." He gained a surge of confidence when the men and women nodded for him to continue. "The Boltons, the Kastarks, the Umbers, they know you're here. They know that more than half of you are women and children. After they're finished with me they'll come for you. You're right this isn't your fight, you shouldn't have to come to Winterfell with me, I shouldn't be asking ya, it's not the deal we made! But I need you with me if we're going to beat them and we need to beat them if you're going to survive."

His words echoed into the people's ears, they certainly understood that they had to fight for survival, but what if they'd be marching towards their own deaths? The extinction of their people was the last thing they wanted. Diana understood their hesitant glances, not those of fear, but mistrust of the 'southerners'.

Leaving the giant's side, Diana made to Jon and his sister, standing proudly in front of them almost protectively. "His own brothers killed him because he spoke for you. Because he had the courage to do the right thing when no one else would. I believe in him. And you should believe that unfortunately, the Others aren't the only evil we're about to face. You just can't defend the north from the Night King and the south from the Boltons." Jon's lips parted, feeling unworthy of Diana's confidence in him.

Tormund nodded, gesturing towards the short crow. "He fucking died for us, if we're not willing to do the same for him, we're cowards and if that's what we are, we deserve to be the last of the free folk." The Princess' rosy lips raised into a satisfied smile as the wildlings seemed convinced enough.

**_"Are you with us?"_** Her inquiry making Wun Wun stand up to his large feet, his footsteps quaking the ground below them. His height intimidated Sansa and Ser Davos while Jon and Diana awaited for his answer, craning their necks upwards.

"**_Snow_**" He acknowledged the short male before walking away, the ground shook less and less as he gained distance from them. The men nodded to each other, making their decision. Walking up to the onyx eyed male, the bearded elder offered his hand to him, signaling their alliance. Jon mimicked the gestures, shaking the older man's hand.

As they dissipated from the gathering, Diana and Sansa exchanged elated smiles.

"Are you sure they'll come?" Jon asked Tormund.

"We're not clever like you southerners, if we say we'll do something, we do it."


	8. Seven

**FOLLOWING** closely behind a Mormont soldier was Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Diana and Davos Seaworth.

Jon watched the princess' every move with caution. He knew she was passionate about their cause; helping him in securing the wildlings' support, and he was ever grateful for that. But here she couldn't speak as freely, she was an outsider. And the northerners were nothing buy wary of outsiders, and nor did they have interest in what they have to say. He had quietly asked for her silence in the negotiation, both he and his sister alarmed at the said temperament of the young lady of Bear Island.

"Lady Mormont" Jon sent a greeting nod towards the young girl, Sansa, Diana and Davos respectively stood behind.

With an unwelcoming expression, the lady spoke. "Welcome to Bear Island"

It was clear from the awkward silence in the room that there was tension. Clearly the the Lady Mormont had no intention of receiving the party out of the goodness in her heart, but out of respect for their late father.

Jon glanced to his sister, hoping she'd handle the niceties better, and she took his que. "I remember when you were born my lady, you were named after my aunt Lyanna who was said to be a great beauty, I'm sure you will be, too."

With a glare almost as sharp as Diana's sword, Lyanna scoffed. "I doubt it. My mother wasn't a great beauty or any other kind of beauty." Her flat out rejection of the redhead's kind words was her way of saying 'flattery will get you no where'.

"She was a great warrior though and she died fighting for your brother, Robb." In time all would know, that Diana of Themiscyra was graced to possess both qualities; beauty and military prowess of gods.

The anxiety in Jon may not have been visible to many from afar, but from Diana's angle and her sharpened eyesight, she could see the way he blinked nervously or his constant change in posture. He seemed to shake away the dreary feeling as a nostalgic smile took place on his face. "I served under you uncle at Castle Black, Lady Lyanna. He was also a great warrior and an honorable man. I was his steward, in fact-"

"I think we've had enough small talk, why are you here?" Lyanna Mormont heeded no mind to Jon's disheartened expression. The latter cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his shaken confidence. "Stannis Baratheon garrisoned at Castle Black before he marched on Winterfell and was killed, he showed me a letter you wrote to him when he petitioned for men. It said-"

"I remember what it said, Bear Island knows no king but the king in the north who's name is Stark." Jon nodded his head, relieved to hear those words.

"Robb is dead. But House Stark is not, and it needs your support now more than ever. I've come with my sister to ask for house Mormont's allegiance."

The moment he finished talking, Lady Mormont glanced to her left and her Maester leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "As far as I understand you're a Snow, and Lady Sansa is a Bolton, or is she a Lannister, I've heard conflicting reports."

The Mormont's jab seemingly triggered Lady Stark, a scowl that would rival Lyanna's on her face. "I did what I had to do in order to survive, my lady. But I'm a Stark, I will always be a Stark."

Almost rolling her eyes, Lyanna looked away from the tall female to stare holes at her shorter brother. "If you say so. In any case you don't just want my allegiance you want my fighting men."

"Ramsay Bolton cannot be allowed to keep Winterfell, my lady. It is our duty to stop him. Even more so because he holds our brother Rickon Stark as prisoner." Jon had hoped his mention of his trueborn brother would resonate a bit, but the lady or her advisors' expression remained unchanging. "What you have to understand, my lady is that-"

"I understand that I'm responsible for Bear Island and all who live here. So why should I sacrifice one more Mormont life for someone else's war." What the lady had said flabbergasted Jon and his sister, she was right, there was no convincing her it seemed. The two siblings glanced to each other, defeated looks exchanging.

Taking in their defeated sighs, Diana could not hold her peace any longer. She walked gracefully moved forward as any highborn lady would, her fingers intertwining against her lower abdomen. "I know I'm only but an outsider, Lady Lyanna, but may I-"

Having shifted her attention to the tall tanned female, Lyanna furrowed her eyebrows. "And you are?" Jon and Sansa looked worriedly to one another before shifting their gaze to the daring female.

"Diana of Themiscyra" She introduced with the pride of a true Amazon. Her stand of confidence almost made the brother and sister envious.

The Princess saw the young girl look to the man on her side, evidently wanting to know where she was from. "No need to ask your advisor of it, it's rather.. obscure." Her home was beyond what was known to man, so ancient that apparently the history books doesn't seem to mention it.

The Lady of house Mormont calculatingly observed the woman in front of her, allowing her to speak. "Alright 'Diana of Themiscyra', what would you like to say?"

"I know precious little of the north, Lady Mormont, and from what I can tell, despite your age, you're trying your best to be a just and wise ruler to your people. I respect that." Diana's well spoken words made Lyanna nod for her to proceed. "But this isn't just another war where you choose to not take a side. It is not someone else's war, it's our war. And the real fight to come isn't between a few bickering houses or reclaiming ancestral homes, it's about the living and the dead. And believe me, the Night King and his undead army are coming." She finished with an alarming tone that made Lyanna lose her stoic expression.

"Is this true?" She asked the former Lord Commander, her tone that of skepticism. Only a mad man would believe that the others were more than tales of old that wet nurses used to frighten young children.

Jon nodded, eternally grateful for Diana for making Lyanna really listen to them. A grim wave washed over in his dark eyes as he remembered the overwhelming power of the Night King. "Your uncle fought them at the fist of the first men, I fought them at Hardhome, we both lost."

Ser Davos spoke once more, as he saw the suspicious glances Lyanna sent them. "As long as the Boltons hold Winterfell, the north is divided. And a divided north won't stand a chance against the Night King. You wanna protect your people, I understand. But there's no hiding from this and we need to do it together."

The Maester's whispers were cut short by a wave of lady Mormont's hand. She took her time in making the decision alone. After an extended and tense silence, she announced her decision. "House Mormont has kept faith with house Stark for a thousand years, we will not break faith today."

Relief washed over the group of four, Jon looked Diana's way and sent her a bright grin, she had to admit, she adored the smiling facet of the shorter male. "Thank you, my lady. How many fighting men can we expect?"

Lyanna leaned over to the commander of her army, the two bickered in whispers, clearly unable to spare a large number. Once the lady was done, she faced them again. "Sixty-two."

Jon looked to his sister and advisors, a sense of vulnerability draping over them. "Sixty-two?" He repeated in a disappointed tone.

"We aren't a large house, we're a proud one. And every man from Bear Island fights with the strength of ten mainlanders." A prideful look took over lady Lyanna's face to reassure the men and women before her.

Princess Diana smirked, liking the fire in the little girl's eyes. "If they're half as ferocious as their leader, the Boltons better watch out."

️️️️

The four membered group rode back to the encampment, with sour and disappointed expressions, having recruited so little numbers for their cause. They'd returned empty handed from Deepwood Motte, home of the Glovers.

Both Stark children were offended and ashamed from that visit, Diana realized, what with Lord Robett Glover's degrading words of their late eldest brother. He clearly had some bones to pick with the Starks, and who could blame him as he said that both his wife and children were killed by the Greyioys while he was away fighting Robb's war.

"_And where was King Robb? Taking up with a foreign whore, getting himself and those who followed him killed." The gray haired lord had stepped closer to Sansa, intimidating the young girl with his angry growl. He tore his gaze off the redhead only to look at his right and direct his deeply detested glare at Jon and Diana who stood side by side. Mentioned two _stared back at him in wary. "I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." His bitter snicker only succeeded in triggering the Amazon's deep rage, how dare he call her a whore. She was only stopped from speaking or acting by Jon's pleading eyes not to complicate the situation further, but he himself was clearly offended by the man's nasty remark.

_"I served house Stark once, but house Stark is_ dead."

On mid-dismount off her horse, Diana heard Ser Davos' voice, bringing her back to reality. "Stannis camped here on his way to Winterfell." He declared, walking by Jon's right side while the woman from Themiscyra stood by his left.

Lady Bolton on Diana's left spoke rather aggressively, perhaps from their earlier visit. "And that's a good thing?"

"He was the most experienced commander in Westeros, he chose this place for a reason. Those mountains are a natural fortifications, there's a stream down there for the horses." Davos said.

Diana gave the older man a nod of agreement, remembering her various lessons on strategy, courtesy of her aunt. "It's true. Demographics are a crucial aspect when it comes to warfare."

"We're not staying here long. Another storm could hit anyday." Jon looked around, taking in the condition of their fighting men, lighting fires and trying getting warm and it was only midday.

"Aye, snow's defeated Stannis just as the Boltons did." Said Davos, Diana cluelessly looked between men, not quite knowing who they were speaking of.

The four walked further ahead as they spoke. Jon had had taken into account their food storage and supplies were nearly running out. "We have to march on Winterfell while we still can." He announced.

With a nod of his head, Davos numbered the men they'd gathered. "Two thousand wildlings, two hundred Hornwoods, one hundred and forty-two Mazins-"

"Sixty-two Mormonts." Sansa interrupted the onion knight, displeasure obvious in her tone of voice.

And Diana. With her they would win this. They just didn't know that yet.

"It's not what we hoped for, but we still have a chance." The former smuggler claimed.

Diana -about to reassure Sansa and her brother that they would win as long they had faith- heard the deep voices of men brawling.

'You ugly southern fuck!' One of the wildlings offended a northern soldier, the two pushing each other. Diana glanced at them worried, they would not win if the men spent their time fighting amongst themselves.

Ser Davos' eyes followed the Amazon's line of sight to the two squabbling men. "For fuck's sake!" He yelled, running off to end the damn fight.

The discussion between the two siblings became but whispers to Diana's ears, even though she stood right beside them, all her senses were focused on Davos interfering in the brawl.

'Who the fuck are you?!' Both men turned their hostile attitude to the Onion Knight. Diana's eyes narrowed when she glimpsed the knife that shone in the soldiers hand, just as he began lifting his arm to swing the blade, she took action.

"We fight with the army we have!" Denying his younger sister's proposal to delay the attack, Jon let out a deep sigh, trying and failing to calm down.

"Why don't you show Diana to her tent." The army's commander suggested to his sister, who reluctantly complied. Both looked left and right, swearing the dark haired woman stood beside them just seconds ago, they turned their attention behind them to see that she now stood right in the middle of a fight. Jon and Sansa exchanged worried looks, and the former sprinted hurriedly in worry for the female.

As the northern soldier grew tired of the man who 'instructed' them to behave, he brought his arm up close to Ser Davos' face to threaten him, the older man cowering back a bit in fear. What happened next surprised everyone who watched.

In the blink of an eye, Diana leapt to the raging man's side, she caught his wrist and squeezed it, satisfied by the sound of the blade falling to the ground. The much larger man stared upon her, freaking out from the pain she was causing and disbelief at her strength. She took in his expression, with a perk of her eyebrow, before effortlessly throwing his body across the icy ground. He landed a few feet away.

She stood confidently, almost testing him to try and come at her, as the men stared between frightened and amazed. Others put their hands on knob of their swords, being in a position of alertness.

Diana turned slightly to the left, where Jon was, standing still looking at her puzzled, his mouth ajar.

Tormund arrived at the nick of time to witness the stunt she pulled, he let out a sharp breath of excitement. He placed his hand on the bearded Bastard's shoulder as he gazed at the tall princess ahead. "I'm _both_ frightened and aroused."

Hearing the brass words made Jon lose his flabbergasted expression, as a deep scowl took place, of which he sent to the wildling ginger.

**_A/N:-_****_Hi, guys! I made a trailer for this fic, click here to see it!_**

https/youtu.be/Kz15GYkh3Ig

**_Also, to those Stranger Things fans, I made an X-men Dark Phoenix Stranger Things Crossover! Check out my profile if you're interested :)_**

**_-Tebocchi_**


	9. Eight

"**ARE** you cold, Lady Sansa?" Diana softly asked the redhead on horseback. Said girl's body had went rigid as the group awaited for Ramsay's party to arrive for a parley, clearly affected by his expected presence.

Jon Snow had decided, they would attack Winterfell the very next day.

"No, I'm alright." Sansa monotonously replied.

Diana sighed in worry for the younger girl, even though she didn't tell her much of the man they were about to meet, she concluded that he was abusive towards his bride, prompting her to run away. So it can only be difficult for her to face that man again.

It was bright early morning, the weather was strangely warm, comforting even. But Ramsay Bolton and his party's ride towards them certainly was not. They rode across the hills overlooking Winterfell.

The resigned Lord command looked over to his sister in concern. "You don't have to be here." He claimed, frankly he didn't want Sansa nor Diana anywhere near the psychopath who'd approached them.

Jon knew this parley would determine whether or not he would find Rickon, be it dead or alive. He she out the heavy thoughts of little Rickon's body lying dead in the streets.

"Yes, I do." The Tully blue eyed girl answered in a manner of fact.

The Amazon flinched at the flag one of the Bolton soldiers held up, an image of a flayed man, turned upside down, ominously hung on it.

The man who proudly mounted on horseback stood in the center of his men was Ramsay, Diana gathered. A sickeningly sweet smile appeared on his face. "My beloved wife, I've missed you terribly." He spoke to Sansa and only received a scowl in response. He ignored their displeased faces and continued to speak with false niceties, aiming to rattle the Starks and their supporters.

"Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely. Now, at this mountain kneel before me, surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North" He exclaimed, looking at Jon and the Northern Lords supporting his cause behind him.

"I will pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch, I will pardon these _treasonous_ lords for betraying my house." It was evident to Diana, whose horse stood beside Lyanna Mormont's, that the little girl's glare towards the smirking Bastard was sharper than any sword.

Roose Bolton's bastard let go of his false smile, taking in his enemies' unchanging expressions. "Come, Bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses and you don't have Winterfell. Why lead those poor souls into slaughter?" His final question made Diana silently agree with him, but per the stories she's been told, she believed that this man was not to be trusted.

Ramsay gestured with his hands to Jon, instructing him to bend the knee. "Get off your horse and kneel. I'm a man of mercy."

The dark haired woman didn't need to use her lasso to know if he was lying, his lips formed a mischievous grin and his eyes couldn't hide the melancholy behind them, they danced with every intention of flaying each and everyone of them alive.

Jon finally broke the tense silence, but in no way thinking of surrender. Jon saw through his act, this man was not a man of his words.

"You're right, there's no need for a battle. Thousands of men don't need to die, only one of us." A look of question was on Ramsay's face.

"Let's end this the old way, you against me." The black haired man continued, he knew that the legitimized bastard would never in a million years agree to his suggestion, all he wanted was to make him angry. Diana glanced at Jon then to the pausing Lord Bolton, there was a long history of man-to-man combat to settle differences, it was frankly the only way to avoid bloodshed, and she appreciated it.

Chuckling amusedly, Ramsay spoken. "I keep hearing stories about you, Bastard." For a bastard himself, he sure tossed that word around. "The way people in the North talk about you, that you're the greatest swordman who ever walked!" He began, his claiming words making the Amazon admire Jon even more at the new information. Although, his statement was factually incorrect.

"Maybe you are that good, maybe not. I don't know if I'd beat you, but I _know_ that my army will beat yours. I have six thousand man and you have, what, half that? Not even? I would gladly sacrifice all their lives so long they bring me your head."

Having had enough of this man's unnecessary cruelty, she spoke up in a barely audible voice, still in place as she clung to the saddle's stem trying to calm down. "If we go to war, people will die on both sides. They will all die."

Having heard the soft pitched, accented voice; not quite seeing the source as her figure was hidden behind the wildling ginger, Ramsay almost chuckled at the simple mindedness of that sentence. "Yes, that's what soldiers do. They need to protect their liege lord. Do you understand?"

The air of nonchalance he held when answering bothered Diana even further, she hastily rode past Sansa and Jon and stopped in front of them, ignoring the looks of protest they sent her way. She gritted her teeth, and her fists clenched.

"No, I do not understand!" She yelled out, disdain to the man who stood in front of her obvious as daylight.

"You would knowingly sacrifice all those lives? As if they mean less than yours?! As if they mean _nothing_?!" Yelled out the dark haired beauty. She heeded no mind to the Snow calling out her name, rage fueling her entire existence.

"Diana, stop."

Realizing that the savage, Ramsay, wasn't angered by the woman shouting at him, but instead held a bemused smirk as he gazed at her, Jon hurried to the princess' side to try and get her away from the crazy bastard; who stood a few feet away, as soon as possible.

Diana simply yanked her arm away from Jon's hand. She was truly repulsed by Ramsay at the moment. Clearly, his soul was corrupted beyond saving.

"Where I come from, leaders don't hide in their castles like cowards. They fight alongside their soldiers. They _die_ with them on the battlefield." Even more provoked that her words didn't affect Lord Bolton, seemingly amusing him, Diana breathed out a frustrated huff.

Jon had enough with the taller woman, exchanging looks with his sister. He knew that her words would not persuade a man like Ramsay. "Diana, that's enough!"

"You should be ashamed! You should be ashamed." With a shake of her head, she hissed through clenched teeth. Displaying her disapproval before riding to background once more.

Seeing the tall tanned beauty ride away from him in displeasure, the legitimized Snow chuckled from amusement.

She was wild, obviously not fearing him. The sudden realization hitting him that he wanted her. He wanted to own her, to tame her, and his body grew tense at the thought.

Sansa resisted a shudder when she saw her husband's gaze on Diana.

"She's good, she's _very_ good. Feisty little thing." He said, and pointed his index finger at the frowning woman, grin growing more sadistic.

His malicious eyes sparkled like a child's would upon seeing a brand new toy, _her attitude needed some breaking in_, he thought.

Tearing his gaze off of Diana, Ramsay looked to Winterfell's bastard who glared daggers at him. "Tell me, will you let your little brother die because you're too proud to surrender?"

"How do we know you have him?" Sansa asked, speaking for the first time since her husband's announced his presence.

The Bolton looked to his side and nodded to Smalljon Umber, gesturing for him to show their proof. Browsing through the satchel that hung from his horse, the bearded Lord Umber pulled out something and threw it at the horses' feet.

On the ground was the decapitated head of a direwolf, presumably Rickon's. The master of torture bathed in their glares of detest, gaining immense pleasure from them. This was his way to display his power over them mentally and physically.

"Now-" He began to speak, only to be interrupted by Sansa's unnerved voice.

"You're going to die tomorrow, lord Bolton." Only Diana could spot the mild twitch of Ramsay's left eye, she gathered that he was angered by her composed and sure manner of speaking. "Sleep well." The redheaded Stark stated before steering her horse around and riding away. The Amazon spotted her trembling form afar and followed suit after her.

After Sansa and Diana were out of sight, Ramsay smirked. "She's a fine woman, my wife. I look forward to having her back in my bed." He said to the lady's brother, in hopes of provoking him even more. "As for your lovely companion," He trailed, and relished in how Jon clenched his teeth and continued to glare at him at the mention of the foreign beauty. "she will do fine to entertain me when I'm bored with with your sister."

Upon arriving in the temporary camp, Sansa hastily got off her horse, she didn't pay any mind to one of the men who came after her to lead the horse back to the stables. She rushed inside her tent and shut her eyes, her breathing began to pick up; it had become more like huffs rather than drawn out breaths. Her body trembled and it she didn't know if it was from the cold.

The blue eyed lady flinched when she felt something draping over her shoulders, she snapped her lids open to see Diana standing beside her.

"Here. Calm down." The older female spoke, securing her coat on Sansa's shoulders. Gulping the lump in her throat, Sansa spoke. "If Ramsay wins, I'm not going back there alive."

The statement that bore such dark meaning made Diana bite the inside of her cheek. The younger girl clearly was traumatized by the Bolton's treatment, so much so that it made ending her life seem like the better option. Diana wrapped her arm around the redhead, leading her to sit down on a bench a few feet away. "Don't say that, he won't win. I will protect you." She declared as her fingers traced up and down on Sansa's upper arm to calm her.

A stoic expression that held much pain was placed on Sansa's, her eyes were focused on the carpet that covered her floor. "No one can protect me. No can protect anyone." Diana smiled sympathetically to the lady, she knew that she's been through a lot, but she needed to try and believe that things could get better. "Will you have a little faith?"

Closing her eyes and remembering her naive self that prayed to the heart tree every day in hopes of becoming queen and living in the capital, Sansa almost scoffed. She prayed for her father's life to be spared, she prayed that Robb would come and save her from Joffery, yet nothing happened. "I've lost my faith in the gods"

Diana blinked a few times, she didn't imagine life without faith, a bleak hopless world with nothing to believe in.

_It was all the Night King's fault._

"Have faith in me then." She spoke so surely that made Sansa turn to her in question.

The Princess smiled, raised her hands to place on Sansa's cheeks. The latter felt strangely comforted by the former's warm hands and rested her face subtly on her palms. "I promise you that we will win this war. And I promise that I will do my utmost effort to save your brother. I swear it by the Old gods and the New"

"Are you planning on fighting?"

"I do."

Pleased was Diana when she saw that Sansa no longer masked her emotions. Her eyes watered, her lips pursed, Sansa turned away Diana, separating from her touch.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked, her inquiry caused the Amazon to raise her eyebrows. "Honestly, why are you here? You say that your duty is to kill the Night King but here you are, South of the wall, helping us. Why?" No one can blame the Stark girl for her trust issues. Diana's presence, helping them in recruiting for their army, even comforting her, it seemed impossible for someone to do that much without a hidden agenda.

A smile rose to the corners of the raven haired lips. "Because when you see something wrong happening in the world, you can either do nothing or do something." She'd always heard stories of how the Night King acted in the shadows, poisoning people's hearts, making them do horrible things, she's wanted to act and rid this world of him, but was held back. "And I've done nothing for all my life."

Her answer seemed to be the right one making Sansa return the smile; a genuine one.

Everything fell into silence, comfortable for both.

"I've got to admit, it was rather brave of you to stand up to Ramsay like that" Then, Sansa softly giggled.

The fingers of the princess tapped on her knees, she released a deep sigh. "He deserves all that's coming to him." She said.

Diana's words seeped into the young lady's ears, Sansa knowing full well he would suffer at their hands. "Winter is coming." She declared, her house words almost making her smile.

Not understanding Sansa's exclamation, Themiscyra's royalty furrowed her brows in confusion. "With all this snow I'm surprised that you can't recognize that winter is already here" Her sentence and incredulous way of saying it made the redhead release a laugh in response.

️️️️

_I ask you, Heleos, to bless our troops so we may end this war with the least the casualties on both sides.__I pray to you, Ares, to give us all courage in these days of srife and turmoil. _

A lit fireplace kept Diana's quarters warm, with it's sparks and wood creaking under the fiercely blazing arms of the fire. She silently stood, observing the embers of the flames and contemplating tomorrow's upcoming events.

"We missed you at the war council, Princess Diana." The gravelly voice of Jon Snow awoke her from her daydreaming. Taking a breath, she turned her entire body to face the Bastard.

Diana released a smile before she corrected the man before her. "I'm not a princess, not here anyway." With a nod and a tight lipped smile, Jon Snow accepted her humble indication.

"I was praying." She continued.

At the moment, Jon could use a distraction from the talk he'd had with his sister. He, too believed that their numbers weren't enough but what could he have done. Waiting around like Stannis did and end up with dwindling numbers and dying horses certainly wasn't an option.

"What did you pray for?" He asked.

To say that the Amazon was pleased that Jon had an interest in her ramble of the gods would've been an understatement. She willed her lips to stretch wider for her grin as she answered his question. "I prayed to Heleos to have mercy on us all, and to Ares for his protection and valor in tomorrow's battle."

Her words seemed to only succeed in confusing the Commander of the army, she could tell from the quizzical look he held. "The Mother and the Warrior, Jon." She clarified in a chime.

The shorter man felt a bit flustered at her amused giggle, he looked to the carpeted floors before muttering a quiet 'oh'.

Both sat down side by side, enjoying the warmth the fireplace provided them. The raven haired sat there elegantly, grateful for the man's company. In that lapse of time, Jon watched each of her movements, how her rosy lips lifted, almost sinking into the softness and grace of them. He knew that only a princess or a queen could carry those actions. His first love, _Ygritte, was the opposite of her_, he thought, still watching Diana's soft features. There was not a single physical resemblance between the two, but they both maintained confident and headstrong personalities that he blindly admired.

The woman who'd brought him from the dead certainly intrigued him.

Abruptly, he came to from his thoughts and began to speak, his voice empty. "Speaking of the gods, if I do-" He began shakily, catching Diana's full attention.

"If I fall, don't bring me back." His dark brooding look made the female frown.

"It wasn't me who brought you back, it was the gods. I just asked for their favor, and they respond as they will." She truthfully declared, entwining her fingers in thought. It was true, she had no power. It was the Seven's will for him to live on.

Giving an understanding nod, the grey eyed man said, pushing his wishes. "Then don't do it again."

Diana's head shook in disagreement of what Jon had just said, nor she or he had a choice. If the Seven brought him back then that meant he had a purpose to serve, perhaps even help prevent the Long Night from happening with her help. "I'll have to try." She voiced out determinedly.

"I'm ordering you not to bring me back." Jon Snow said as sternly as he could, in an attempt to convince the stubborn woman.

Raising a questioning brow, Diana resisted the urge to grin. "I'm a princess, you can't command me, Jon Snow."

Jon's lips raised into a bemused smirk, even in this situation he managed to find some comfort in her presence. "I thought you said you weren't a princess here."

Diana giggled.

After a short pause, Diana spoke. "Each one of us has a destiny written in this world by the gods, whether it's good or bad it's not known. But do you truly want to have been the man who was resurrected only to die again in tomorrow's battle?"

_No, he didn't._

The shorter male appreciated Diana's words of wisdom, he lightly smiled to himself. His conversations with her brought his mind and heart at ease, it seems.

There was a momentary silence; a comfortable one

"Afterwards, will you take me to the Night King?" The princess did not want to seem hasty with her request, she knew he had a lot in mind, but with his talk of wanting to remain for death after tomorrow's battle concerned her. He made a promise to her.

"I appreciate your optimism, Diana. But how do you there's an afterwards? From what he's said earlier, he's coming at us full tilt." Jon said, chucking. His question was rhetorical but Diana answered it nonetheless.

"Because you have _me_."

Both of the Snow's eyebrows raised in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Us, Amazons, we've been perfecting mastery of every weapon in existence for thousands of years. I was worried that with only me, we'd face trouble with Ramsay's forces, but luckily we gathered enough men to make a difference."

In contrary to Diana's thoughts, her statement didn't comfort the man, it seemed to distress him, even.

With a nod of his head, Jon gathered his remaining confidence to clarify his point. "You're not fighting with us, Diana."

Her face looked exalted and somewhat confused. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"Because this is my camp, my war and ny decision." He stated, clenching his jaw. "It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" Like a furious wave, impotence rose to Diana's chest and running through her entire body, and she got up to her feet frantically. The warrior princess understood that the man before her is only doing and saying the things that he is because he wanted to protect her. But she did not need protection. She was the one who least needed it in this entire camp. She was an Amazon; the fiercest among them, trained harder than any before her by the very best.

"These men will die if I don't help you!"

Seeing the fury shine in the honey eyes of Diana, Jon maintained his position of disagreement.

His silence and unchanged stance bothered the princess to no end and she released a frustrated huff.

"So what? So you expect me to do nothing?"

He simply couldn't take her, the soldiers at times of war were ruthless. When a man's blood was up in battle, any woman to them looks good, a beautiful thing like Diana would look very _very_ good.

Even if she claimed to know how to fight, the Snow simply couldn't live with himself if someone else he cared for would die before his eyes.

"He has way too many men, Diana! I fear for your safety. I can't let you do this." Jon argued, his eyes looking pleadingly to hers.

With an incredulous shake of her head, Diana began to walk away, making sure he heard her last words loud and clear.

"_What I do is not up to you_."


	10. Nine

**GREY** clouds dominated the skies that cold winter dawn.

The opposing Stark and Bolton forces sat across the battlefield from one another, along the outskirts of Winterfell. Davos was mounted on horseback among the men of the Stark army, while Jon rode through the ranks, observing the men in place. He stopped his horse as he reached Tormund and Wun Wun, the giant, at the front of the line.

Dread draped over them as their eyes roamed on the threatening X-shaped flaming pyres, all which held flayed men.

All the while, Jon partly felt at ease, because as bad things could get from here on out, he could rest assured that Diana would be alright. Sure, she left her tent severely upset with him, and she wasn't there to see him off, but at the very least she was safe. He couldn't have it on his conscience if she got hurt.

They've dug trenches all along their flanks, just so the enemy wouldn't be able to hit them in a double envelopment. They just needed the patience, all they had to do was wait.

The sound of hoofbeats thundered in Jon's ears.

The commander of the Stark forces tilted his head to the side to determine the source. It was a rider on a black stallion, heading into the field from the direction of their camp. As the person approached closer and closer, Jon nearly had a heart attack.

_It was Diana. _

Diana's horse galloped across the field. She could see the troops at the other end, in formation, swords and bows in hand.

Her eyes filled with eagerness and challenge, the thrill fuelling her. This was her first real battle. She was donned in her armor and weapons.

She rode past the Stark men, Jon's eyes filled in panic as she went passed them. Her horse entering unmarked territory. A part of him knew for certain that Diana hadn't stayed back as he ordered; he should've known she wouldn't.

"DIANA!" He screamed, desperately, as if that would help things, his whole body was trembling. _What in the seven hells was she doing?! _

She heard him calling desperately for her, but she didn't give it any attention.

Just as she made it halfway across the field, Diana's hands released the leash and she hurried to stand on the mare. Her feet were steady on the its back before she jumped off, flipping in the air as she did and landed steadily on her feet.

The theatricality of her arrival didn't go unnoticed by the men on the opposite sides.

Diana left the horse in place and began to move forwards. She had one objective; capture Ramsay. He was the one commanding the men. Fear was his weapon and weakness, his men didn't want to fight for him, they were forced to. Once they see the tide turning, they would feel no need to defend the vicious lord.

Her stance didn't show an innocent and fragile girl as one might believe at first glance.

"What the bloody hell is she doing?!" Ser Davos shouted at particularly no one, it seemed like she was heading for her own death.

Jon Snow clenched his jaw, grinding on his teeth in the process.

Diana armor shone with every time she moved with the reflection of daylight. As she neared ever closer, her breathing began to pick up. Her pulse was clear in her ears, blocking out the shouts of protests Jon and his people directed towards her.

She could feel the the men fighting for Ramsay turning to look at her, stunned, not knowing what exactly was happening. There were surprised exclamations, questions, people pointing at her.

Ramsay Bolton didn't know what she was playing at, but he thought that maybe he could use this to his advantage. He perhaps didn't even need to perform that play with Rickon to force Jon and his men to charge at him first. As beautiful as she was, a few arrows in her would be the best catalyst for Jon to march.

"Knock." He calmly commanded the archers, they did as told and prepared the arrows in place.

Seeing as Diana was in mortal danger now, Jon couldn't simply stand by, he needed to get her back to safety. He ran to his horse, mounting on it quickly.

Davos Seaworth approached him in a hurry, knowing what Jon was intending to do. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I can't let her go off on her own." Jon answered.

"You're the _commander_! These men follow you. If you go after her, you'll be leading them to their deaths."

The impotence rose like bile in Jon's throat. His fists clenched so hard, they turned white. The Onion Knight was right.

Diana's eyes met with Ramsay's, and she saw the threatening glint he sent her, smirking as he did.

"Loose!"

He was hoping she would run, scream or crouch down in hopes of shielding herself.

But she just ignored him and kept walking, her eyes fixed on them. Their weapons were raised and pointed at her; Diana simply kept walking.

They began to shoot.

Diana saw every arrow crossing the air, her eyes plotting every single trajectory instantaneously as she was trained to do with projectiles. Her heightened senses were fully focused and her muscles were already prepared to react. Of all the shots, only one arrow was coming in her direction; her eyes followed the weapon while she raised her arm calmly, almost disdainfully, and blocked it with her bracelet, the projectile flopping weakly to the ground.

The archers stopped for a second when that happened, not understanding what was going on, but it didn't last after Ramsay's angered command. They started to shoot again and Diana raised her arm to deflect another arrow; a wild grin formed on her lips as she looked at them and began to walk faster in their direction.

Diana's brown eyes roamed through the enemy once they stopped fire.

It wasn't until she saw Ramsay leading a figure behind him to the front of the line, that she halted her sprint. Lord Bolton dismounted off his horse, and menacingly unsheathed a blade, raising it into the air. Both Diana and Jon tensed at the action, but to their surprise, Ramsay brought the blade down to cut Rickon's bindings.

The Amazon Princess noticed the Bastard talking to Rickon, before the latter began to walk slowly on the field.

Rickon must have looked back, because the demented Ramsay gestured for him to continue while one of his soldiers handed him a bow. At the sight of the weapon, Rickon started running hurriedly, while Ramsay leisurely drew an arrow from a quiver.

Diana immediately scampered to the young boy in haste.

Jon, panicked, began galloping across the field towards both Diana and Rickon.

Ramsay fired the arrow and it embedded itself in the ground next to the sprinting Rickon. Then he loosed another one, which missed by inches.

The youngest Stark ran as fast as he could, his legs beginning to hurt as he did. His head frantically looking back every now and then to see Ramsay's menacing form aiming at him. Seeing that both Diana and Jon were getting close enough to hopefully think they could save the Stark boy, Ramsay shot his last arrow, this time aiming to kill.

But that didn't go according to plan.

It all happened in a blur. Diana had leapt across the field, her vault removing the great distance that was between her and Rickon. As she had landed before him, her arm raised to swat away the deadly arrow as if it was a measly bug.

From the stun that Jon had been in, he stopped in his tracks, his eyes as wide as they could get at Diana's heroic act.

Rickon, who had his eyes closed this entire time, slowly fluttered them open to come face to face with his savior.

The Bolton commander clenched his teeth so hard the strain of his jaw muscles prominent, his eyes burnt with a loathing fury at Rickon's unharmed figure.

"LOOSE!"

At Lord Bolton's signal, a volley of arrows from his soldiers were released, all aimed at the youngest Stark and the woman shielding him.

She grabbed her shield from her back as arrows began flying in their direction now that she was closer, so Diana placed her amazon shield in front of her, the flurry of projectiles hitting it like a never ending storm. Her stance still as her number one task was to ensure the boy's safety. Everything rode on Diana's shoulders at this moment.

Her eyes scanned the enemy lines, taking notice of their diminishing number of arrows. At the moment of their reload, the Amazon wrapped around Rickon's torso and lifted him with one arm. She jumped and flew away from the Boltons with inhuman speed.

Running faster than ever, everything becoming a blur as they passed, Diana placed Rickon down to his feet once they reached the horse she used to get to the field.

Quickly helping him get on, staying alert as she did, Diana glanced back to see Jon across the field from them.

"Go ahead, I'll stay here!" She yelled out to the still astonished young boy. Diana needed to make sure that Jon's brother was safe from the Bolton's grasp.

Opening his mouth to argue, Rickon was interjected by Diana. "Go!" She commanded before running sprinting back to the opposing side.

"Seize her!" Ramsay clamored. He didn't even know how she just did the things that she just did. But he was sure to teach her a lesson. He could still use her to bait Jon Snow.

A number of infantrymen did as their liege lord commanded, dashing towards the woman.

Jon, meanwhile was relieved by the sight of Rickon riding passed him, but the feeling faded once he saw Diana's dangerous position. "Diana!" He howled, rushing to her.

"Don't." Tormund whispered to himself, but they all already knew he was too far gone to turn back. Sure his brother rode passed him to safety, but the woman who made it happen stood alone on enemy territory.

Diana drew her sword from it's sheath and held it by her side, a dangerous aura surrounding her as her eyes glowed like those of a hungry beast. Soldiers gathered around her, it was then when the black haired woman pointed her weapon at them. As the soldiers hesitantly launched forward to attack, Diana nullified their attack by a swift movement of her weapon, making them fall back.

A soldier ran up to her from the back, but she didn't turn and flipped in the air above her attacker. Raising her arm up, her heavy Valriyan stone shield drove in between the man's shoulder blade and he collapsed to the ground with a loud thud.

Another charged towards Diana like an angry bull. Diana's expression didn't change and she stood her ground. When the attacker was about to swing his blade, her hand quickly yanked the soldier's arm, then she pushed him down to the ground with her knee on his face.

Before Jon could decide what to do, the sound of metal against metal made itself heard.

All their eyes were fixed on the amazon there.

It was amazing. The grace of her movements, the ability she had with a sword, her speed and strength. She had claimed she was a fighter, an amazon, on several occasions, but he couldn't fully appreciate or believe her: she was unnaturally gifted, he had no doubt now.

He saw her leaping in air to avoid a sword strike, turning midair with complete control, while tossing her shield to strike one of the men, all in a single movement; she was fighting on, bending herself to deflect their arrows with impeccable precision; the clash of her blade basically a blur, while she danced on the battlefield; one single warrior fighting against several, each blow she dealt tossing her adversaries far away.

Normal humans simply couldn't do that.

Fear danced in their eyes.

"CAVALRY ADVANCE!" Ramsay shouted.

Davos started riding through the ranks, screaming orders to the men.

"Prepare to charge! Prepare to charge!"

"Go! Go! Follow your commander!" Davos screeched.

"Run and fight!" Tormund howled.

Wun Wun roared loudly, the giant's action prompting the bulk of the forces to charge across the field behind him.

Ramsay lifted a brow, surprised at the feat. To see her fighting and slaying his men was a shock. He briefly thought that under different circumstances, she would have done a fine job replacing his deceased lover, Myranda, who also had a talent for violence. But she was too infuriating.

Jon arrived first into battle on horseback, but his stallion was quickly shot down by the Bolton forces' arrows.

Diana was already smiling as she turned, seeing Jon arriving, grabbing his sword back as it slashed the soldier. They stood back to back, fighting, deflecting the arrows, moving with such synchrony that Diana felt that she had trained with him for thousands of years, just as she did with her fellow amazons.

Bodies flew past her as horses and men toppled in her path.

The Bolton cavalry charged at them on the ground, prompting the Stark men to speed up and collide with them.

Smiling, knowing that they weren't alone in the fight anymore, Diana advanced forward with all her speed once the shooting against them stopped.

She was a blur in the air and then she was in the middle of the enemy forces. Diana lifted her sword and began slashing, spinning, hitting in all directions with her blade and shield. The soldiers couldn't do anything against her, not when she was in the middle of their formation and all they had were shields.

Godkiller ripped them apart and Diana covered the fields in blood and body parts as they screamed in fear and panic. Her shield hit three of them at the same time, sending them several meters in the air, only for them to clash against the ground already dead. Not stopping to fight even for a second, Diana turned, her shield already in position, deflecting an array of arrows in her way.

"We'll just kill our own men. Stand down." On Davos' command, the Stark archers didn't release the arrows, but Ramsay had other ideas.

"Loose!" The enemy archers fired, raining arrows on Bolton and Stark men alike.

Seeing that they had the situation with the soldiers under control, the Amazon jumped near the wagons in the back.

'_You're stronger than you believe, Diana, you have greater power in you.'_ Antiope's voice echoed in her mind, empowering her with the strength she needed.

Yelling in rage, Diana dashed forward and hit the wagon with her shoulder, sending it rolling away. And then she jumped against the other one, colliding against it with such strength that the wood broke, using her arms to lift one of its sides, toppling it upside down atop the Umber men.

"Holy shit!" yelled Tormund, seeing the huge wagon rolling in the field and Diana rising from the dust in great speed right behind.

The soldiers below of the wagon looked at her with their jaws agape; Diana was grinning when she crashed against the wagon with all her strength.

When the last wagon fell, the last threat-the Umbers who aimed to surround them in a pincer move-was gone and there was a minute of silence. Diana turned to look at Jon.

And they were staring at her, paralyzed, their eyes incredibly wide and mouths opened.

Whenever he had the advantage in a skirmish, Ramsay was fearless-almost a beast in human skin-reveling in the violence of personal combat.

But he knew at that moment, he was truly fucked.

And things got way worse for him when he heard a trumpet blaring. The Knights of the Vale rode into battle, the falcon sigil of House Arryn flipping in the air.

Staying in the back with his men guarding him wasn't an option anymore, not with this beast of a woman and the fresh troops that have come for their aid. So he ran, riding his horse as fast as he could to retreat back into the safety of Winterfell.

Seeing Ramsay's cowardly move, Diana's honey orbs searched for Jon, one she found him she yelled out to get him to notice Ramsay's retreat.

"JON! Let's go!"

At her indication, Jon began running after her, Tormund and Wun Wun following him.

Diana was running faster than she had ever before, the fields passing in a blur around her. She could see Winterfell approaching, the gate facing her direction a few kilometers away.

Soon, there were yells and arrows rained in her direction; lifting her shield, she deflected them and kept moving, ignoring the flurry of arrows as she sped up.

Speeding up, Diana jumped against a wall, her hand digging itself in the bricks, as she used it to propel herself all the way up to the roof from where the archers was shooting.

The bricks shattered when she crashed against it, killing the soldier at the same time, and she glided to the middle of the parapet walk; there was a second of silence as the soldiers in the roof turned to look at her. Grinning, Diana kicked a table against two of them, sending it flying in the air, already raising her shield to defend herself from the arrows. Turning, she used her sword against the Bolton men close by, hitting their necks, and jumped forward against the remaining three, crushing them with her shield and destroying the wall behind them.

Turning to the right, meeting a few Bolton soldiers in the roof; they didn't even have time to raise their weapons as Diana clashed against them, not even slowing down.

She could see Jon, Tormund and Wun Wun approaching the castle behind her, when a Bolton soldier began to shoot at them from one of the towers on her left. So she jumped down to courtyard in great speed to let them into the castle.

The wooden gates in front of her became even bigger as she got closer and Diana grinned, putting even more strength in her legs.

And then she crashed against them.

The thundering collision was unbelievably loud and the gate was simply disintegrated. The shockwaves of the hit destroyed the base of both guard towers at its sides, making them collapse with the soldiers still on it.

Jon was running through the fields with Tormund and Wun Wun, the whole city in complete chaos

He had lost sight of Diana when she jumped several meters in the air and ran behind Ramsay, but he could hear the panicking yells nearby, so he knew she wasn't far. And at the moment he found that Winterfell's gate has collapsed.

There was a moment of silence as Diana looked around, seeing the soldiers approaching, focusing her senses to be able to know exactly what she would have to expect; then the shooting began. Diana dodged the first arrows, raising her arms to null their attacks. Grabbing her lasso, she wrapped it around a soldier's legs, tossing him against his companions.

Arrows were coming from every direction and Diana was a blur in the air as she moved, her bracelets deflecting everything that she couldn't dodge and her golden lasso hitting her opponents in a flurry of golden attacks. Diana had never, in all her life, moved so fast or fought against that many people at the same time.

Ramsay watched the woman wreacking havoc upon his castle, taking down all of his men. _Was she even human?_ No, not human at all.

In his own twisted way Ramsay was actually quite intelligent, possessing a certain "low cunning" with which he tricked his enemies. He was particularly good at thinking on his feet, but what good would it do him now?

"This is impossible. What are you?" He said. For the first time in his life, Ramsay showed genuine fear when he realized he can't control this situation and won't survive after all.

"You will soon find out." Diana bit out, and menacingly walked towards him, her attention was quickly diverted from him though at Jon's arrival.

In that moment of distraction, Ramsay clumsily ran to the side and grabbed a bow and arrow, fumbling and aiming at her in a desperate attempt. Her lack of alarm only added to his growing aggravation, _did she underestimate him? _

In anger, he shot at her hoping to at least wound her. Diana quickly reacted and shielded herself with her bracelet.

Nothing would work on this monster, Ramsay thought. He looked over to Jon hoping to provoke him at the very least. "You suggested one-on-one combat, didn't you?"

"I've reconsidered. I think that sounds like a wonderful idea-" Before he could finish talking or pull another arrow from the quiver, Diana raised her lasso, spinning it and throwing it over Ramsay like a whip and binding him as she did.

The rope shone golden as it wrapped on the demented man, the fires of the truth forcing him to speak his mind.

Grunting, Ramsay's whole body shook in a futile attempt to break loose of the bindings. He felt sick to his stomach. Being the deceitful man that he was, the shackles of the truth emanated an overall unpleasant sensation, rummaging throughout his being. "I had a plan, you know."

"I was going to make your brother run for dear life. I was going to make you chase after him like a desperate hound."

Diana clenched her teeth, her hands gripping tightly on the other side of the lasso. While Jon glared at Ramsay with immeasurable hate and loathing.

"And just as your hand reaches for his, you'd see the life fading out of his eyes." Ramsay chuckled like a madman, closing his lids as he did. "Then all I'd had to do was watch as my men round you up for slaughter. But she, she ruined it." His cold steel blue eyes bore into Diana's, disdain shone in them.

He was a sour loser. Due to having played mind games and tortured helpless and defenseless victims and getting away with it all his life, Ramsay was not used to the possibility of ever losing a confrontation. Until Diana.

"You ruined everything!"

No longer being able to contain his anger, Jon ran up to the Bastard, and jumped on top of him with a series of heavy punches until Ramsay's face was reduced blood and dirt.

Jon only paused when he caught sight of Sansa, who'd rode up after him and witnessed as Ramsay spat out his hate for Diana. The redhead watched with hardened eyes.

Standing up, Jon stared at Ramsay in disgust who still managed to smirk like the twisted man that he was. He caught Diana's eyes as he went and sent a small, tired nod her way, soms of his anger dissipating as his grey eyes lightened when she returned the gesture.

️️️️

The Bolton flags were soon replaced by the white and blue colors of House Stark

Diana sat by the threshold of the Castle as the remaining soldiers gathered the bodies of their fallen.

This battle was nothing like she expected. Her childhood training fully prepared her, but it was nothing compared to the blood that was spilled on the field.

Diana was pleasantly surprised when the youngest Stark approached her after riding through the gates. Right after dismounting, Rickon hastily walked to the Amazon, bowing as he did.

"If it weren't for you, I would not be here, my lady. I'm forever indebted to you." Words could not express the gratitude he held for the savior of a woman, since if it weren't for her, he would've been another dead body lying on that battlefield.

Diana's eyes and cheeks were graced with a grin. Rickon was only a boy of twelve years, but his harsh life experiences made him seem older and more mature.

"Please raise your head." She stood up, gesturing with her hand and he did as told.

"There's no need for any of that, I only did what was right. Just as well, I had a promise to keep." Diana's honey colored irises briefly traveled to Sansa who was speaking with Jon from across the courtyard, then back meeting Rickon's. "I'm glad you're safe and well."

Rickon favored his late mother in appearance, having the bright blue eyes, auburn hair, and easy smile of a Tully.

Their gaze was broken upon Sansa joining them. The red-haired Stark girl's lips stretched when she looked at her brother, reaching her hand out to ruffle his hair. Earlier, when they both reunited, Sansa didn't even try to stop the tears that traveled down her cheeks when she saw her little brother alive and well.

Chuckling at Sansa's affectionate gesture, Rickon excused himself and went to join his half-brother.

The two females smiled at one another.

"Jon said that you fought valiantly on the battlefield. I'm sorry I missed it." Sansa said.

"Is that so?" Diana smugly smirked to herself, allowing her eyes to look in Jon's way.

Seeing as Jon averted his eyes away from the Amazon, almost in shame, Diana heard Sansa continue. "Well, those weren't his particular choice of wording."

"What exactly did he say then?"The dark haired woman asked.

"Something along the lines of '_Nothing he's ever seen before_' and he's seen a great deal of things, I believe."

Sansa still couldn't believe that her youngest brother was alive. She supposed that he wouldn't live long due to Ramsay's concern of his claim to the North. But from what she heard from Jon, Diana shielded Rickon from the multiple arrows sent his way, thus nullifying Lord Bolton's sick game. "Thank you. For saving our brother."

"I promised you, didn't I?"

**_A/N:-_****_Whew, that sure was a long one to write and read_**

**_I suck at writing fighting scenes but I hope that it came out as best as possible_****_Only a chapter left to be done with part I and then we can go to Season 7!!_****_I just want to say that I really appreciate the positive reviews and they're the only reason I'm motivated to continue writing this story. So I thank those with the nice comments ️_**


	11. Ten

**CHEERS** erupted throughout the giant Great Hall of Winterfell, which was filled with soldiers, northern noblemen and wildlings. The men and women downed ale and ate their fill in celebration, sitting in rows. The feast wasn't exclusive to the large room, but extended to the outside and stretched throughout the common grounds of the castle.

Diana, Sansa and Rickon sat in the large chairs on the other side of the high table, which was positioned horizontally near a huge lit fireplace. The Amazonian Princess watched the delighted people in front of her, a sense of relief washed over her after today's battle, causing her to smile.

Her attention was brought else where when she overheard the redhead speaking to the youngest Stark.

"You shouldn't be sitting up here, the people, your people, are celebrating your safety." Sansa gently instructed Rickon, who swirled the porridge around in his bowl. "They're not _my_ people." He corrected.

Frowning, the redhead furrowed her brows. "Yes, they are. You're Lord of Winterfell now."

"I told you, I'm not." He crankily replied, Diana pursed her lips wondering if it was alright to hear such an intimate conversation.

Sansa reached out her hand and held her brother's forearm, giving it a tight squeeze. "You're father's last living trueborn-" Her words were interrupted by Rickon's hurried response. "I don't care about any of that. There's Jon and Bran." The boy didn't want any of this power, being responsible for so many lives at such a young age didn't seem right to him. And with both his father and brother dying due to their position of strength, it frightened him even more.

"We don't know if Bran is still alive." Sansa chose to ignore Jon's mention, her eyes darting to him as he stood a few feet away from them, speaking with Ser Davos and Tormund. She didn't have anything against her half-brother, she loved him. Though she had a distant relationship due to her mother's influence-which, like her mother, Sansa later regretted-she loved him all the same, and their relationship as brother and sister became stronger when they are reunited. And after all, if it weren't for his help and Diana's, they wouldn't be here, having reclaimed Winterfell. But after having usurpers take their home and place as rulers of the North, it seemed only fitting for a true Stark to resume in position.

Yanking his arm away from his sister's, the boy hastily stood to his feet, muttering a few words before leaving the hall. "Yes, we do! He's north of the Wall and he's coming back!"

A deep sigh escaped from Sansa's lips as she watched her brother stomping his way out of the hall, he was still a child and she didn't hold it against him but it still frustrated her. She turned herself in her seat, and looked apologetically to the fabled heroine of the Battle of the Bastards. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Diana simply shook her head and gave the younger lady a comforting look. "It's only understandable, I imagine, after what he's been through." Knowing that degenerate, Ramsay, he played his little games with young Rickon. So the latter had every right if he wasn't in a celebrating mood. Seeing Diana's, Sansa kindly returned the smile, but hers only revealed concern.

From one moment to another, the dark haired female felt pairs of eyes on her. Some murmurs rose in the Great Hall, the drunken celebrations drowning most of them out.

Slowly, Sansa took notice of the whispers around them, knowing full well that they concerned the woman beside her. "They can't stop talking about you, you know?"

"And what do they say about me?" Perking her perfectly shaped brows Diana inquired hurriedly, curiosity evident in her tone of voice.

Mouth half open in amusement, Sansa began to delve into the rumors that began to spread like wildfire, regarding Diana's military prowess. "Some believe you were sent by the Old gods of the Forest to help us in our time of need. The others, who've seen your shield-" She said, referencing the heavy Valriyan stone shield with the Seven pointed star carved into it. "they think that the Seven did." It was obvious that the northerners who still worshiped the Weirwood trees were the former, while the Knights of the Vale who believe in the New gods were the latter. Heck, those who witnessed her in battle believed she was some kind of goddess.

The Amazon Princess thought that in a way, the gods did in fact send her to them. She was tasked with killing the Night King, and as an Amazon, she also had to bring peace into the world.

Without giving Diana time to respond, the redhead quickly added. "They're all grateful for what you did. We all are." To fathom all the stories she'd heard of Diana's combat abilities was quite difficult, she was extremely regretful she missed it. Sansa had truly thought that the battle would've been lost when she showed up, but instead it was the Bolton forces who'd been anihalated.

"I did next to nothing." Responding monotonously was Diana. She truly believed that her efforts held no meaning if the Night King wasn't gone once and for all. This peace was not a permanent state of affairs. The real enemy doesn't tire nor feel like the rest of them, the Others were just tasked with bringing humanity to an inevitable doom. Which is why she needed to stop him.

"It's just not possible." Jon said in a calm voice, but the expression of incredibility didn't fade from his face. He had no answers as to why Diana was so incredibly powerful, far outclassing any man's strength, something that should be impossible; he had no answers as to how her equipment - an armor that seemed to be made of leather, bracelets and a shield - could withstand virtually anything. Normal humans simply couldn't do that. And he didn't know how exactly _she_ was doing that, but Jon had a feeling that if he asked Diana all she would answer was 'I am an amazon.'

The three men stood across the room from the High Table of Winterfell, the subject of the Amazon's battle feat coming up in their conversation.

Davos Seaworth nodded in understanding, what they saw her do out there was not easy for the human mind to comprehend. "It's not like we're the only ones who saw what she did out there. The castle guards we took prisoner repeatedly said they saw her leaping over the the castle walls and busting the gate open."

Concuring with the Onion Knight, Tormund Giantsbane spoke. "Not even the giant outside took out as many people as she did. Honestly, seeing her fighting earlier," He trailed, both men looking his way expectantly to finish. "it made my nether regions engorge." Jon Snow held the urge to punch the wildling at his outrageous declaration, he scowled in utter irritation. Though no one could disagree with the brass wildling, because a woman -shouting and fighting battles- was a sight for sore eyes.

"Alright. What did she exactly tell you?" Choosing to ignore that last sentence, Ser Davos questioned Jon, his voice laced with curiosity.

"She said that it was her duty to kill the Night King, and only by killing him will all the wars end." Said Jon, pursing his lips in thought. To believe that by killing one creature, they could end every horror in this world. That by ridding the realm from the Night King they could not only end this war, but every other war. That evil itself would be destroyed and the hearts of men would know only peace. It was a beautiful belief. He was a soldier to the core, he had fought for years now. And that was why he really wanted, even for a second, to believe this could be true; because war was terrifying, dirty and all around horrible and to imagine a world without it would be a blessing.

But at the same time, he knew it was naïve. Diana, for all her proven competence as an amazon warrior, still was very much like a child; untouched by the filthy that surrounded all of them. Even when covered in blood and mud, she glittered like a diamond in the battlefield, a bright sun that would charm the soldiers as if they were seeing the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You think she's telling the truth?" At Tormund's inquiry, the three men turned their heads to stare at the dark haired princess, who was pleasantly conversing with Sansa Stark. No matter how you look at it, the woman before them shouldn't have been so capable in the art of warfare, but then again looks were deceiving.

Maybe it was the old age that had made Ser Davos a skeptic. Maybe it was the constant war. But the same way he did not believe in the Red Woman's ramble on the Lord of Light right up until Melisandre gave birth to a shadow demon and it came back successful in killing Renly Baratheon, he did not believe a little woman could fight.

Of course, he had completely eaten his own words.

Not only Diana could fight, she was a warrior. Maybe not trained exactly like their men were trained, but honed in the art of war in a way he had never seen before. More than that, she was powerful; now, he couldn't explain why, Jon couldn't explain why, but that little woman was stronger than the Mountain himself.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to be able to explain anything, they just needed to point her in the right direction and unleash her upon their enemies; it being the Army of the Dead.

Davos' voice snapped both men out of their concentrated gaze. "A warrior hones their skills by gaining experience on the battlefield. But she possesses the strength of a thousand men, without ever truly going to war, until now at least." He had exaggerated when he described her strength, however, she did cut down more Boltons than half their men combined. The anointed Knight took in Jon's uncertain expression and continued to speak. "You saw what happened out there, the way she charged at those men firing arrows at her, the way she flipped over those wagons, the men she took out in the castle before you got there. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. But what she's capable of proves how much having her by our side is invaluable."

️️️️

The numbers of people in the Great Hall was gradually dwindling, Sansa already left for bed and only Diana and Jon sat at the high table.

"Tormund, Tormund, no." Jon waved his hands and weakly indicated to the large redhead, who repeatedly came up to the former Lord Commander to refill his glass with either ale or wine.

"I still have to work. I have to plot for what to say in the gathering of the northern lords tomorrow."

Tormund's laugh echoed through the hall, raising the pitcher of wine high up in the air. "There's nothing to be done for now! Leave that for tomorrow, now we drink!" He bellowed, seemingly convinced Jon Snow. The blue eyed wildling approached Diana to fill her glass, his bushy brows perking towards her, a flirtatious smile stretched across his face.

"Thank you." Diana took the glass of wine, she inspected it and almost lost herself in the darkness of the drink. What she didn't notice was the heated glare Jon sent Tormund's way, and by the time she looked upwards he was long gone.

The two sat in a peaceful silence, observing the people happily dancing in front of them. Joy shone in the darkness of Jon's eyes. "You did this."

A satisfied smile raised in the corner of Diana's lips, she tilted her head to the side to look at him. "_We_ did." Her exclamation made Jon chuckle in delight. She was smiling brightly, humble, as if she was just a pretty girl and not some sort of super-woman who had just helped them win the war.

Well, maybe he would have to get used to the fact that she could be both of those things.

"I'm sorry for-" He wasn't able to complete his apology for wanting to stop her from fighting, as Diana interrupted him.

"You don't have to apologize. I know your heart was in the right place." She softly said, joyfully watching the people move to the music playing.

"I remember begging my mother to train when I was little," Diana said, making him turn to her, "seeing my aunt training my fellow sisters. I would imagine myself in their places, punching invisible enemies, just begging to grow up fast so I could be there too. To be an amazon." She smiled, as if seeing herself on the past, and then her smile disappeared. "Real war isn't anything like that."

Jon kept looking at her for a few seconds, then turned his gaze to the front again. "No, it isn't," He agreed. He, too, wanted nothing but to leave everything behind so he could become a ranger, to become man of the Night's Watch, to _fight_. But he later found-the hard way- that war was nothing to hope for. "But sometimes we have to fight, so that others can be spared from it."

Diana could only nod in full-heartedly.

"Where is Lady Melisandre? It's been a while since I've last seen her."

"She's gone." Jon paused, scrutinizing on what to say regarding the red woman's heinous crimes, and he chose to omit the truth. "She rode south."

Diana's dark brows scrunched, the puzzlement drawn on her face. "Why would she leave so abruptly? From what I understand she's sworn to serve you from here on out," Jon turned to her. "she believes that you're destined for great things. I can see why."

To say that Jon was humbled would be an understatement.

"And you believe her? You two worship completely different gods." The Bastard argued, the concept of gods and prophecies was truly lost on him.

"You misunderstand me, Jon." Diana interrupted him. "I would never make light of anyone's faith, certainly not the faith of a woman who wants to do good." She looked at his surprised expression. "No one should ever apologize or hide what they truly believe, no matter what others say or think in response. And although we differ in opinions regarding the divines, we agree that the dead are the true enemy."

Jon stared at her, his eyes crinkled with a smile. He couldn't help that feeling of a weight settling on his chest whenever he looked her way.

_"What do you think of her?"_

_"She's a fierce warrior, and she has a good heart."_

_"I've noticed you've been staring at her good heart." Ser Davos humorously teased._

_"There's no time for that." Jon said, in an attempt to shrug off the Knight's suggestion._

_"There's always time to enjoy the beautiful things in life, Jon." The Onion Knight answered him, as poetically as he did._

_As he looked at the Princess, Jon didn't think he could feel this way again, not after the last time he's been in love. But that was before he met her. A woman of such beauty, gallantry and strength, yet with such a bewitching light shining in her eyes. Her smile could make worlds fall at their knees._

_She was truly a gift._

_"It makes you think, doesn't it?" Jon started again, not really talking to anyone. "If she was telling the truth all along, about being made by the gods."_

_"I'm not much of a believer, so I'm afraid I can't answer that." Said Davos. _

Tormund's festive voice shouting from all the way across the room seemed to break whatever spell Diana's eyes had cast on him and Jon jumped back, very aware of how hot his cheeks were feeling.

With an uneasy gulp, Jon gathered the courage to ask the beautiful woman beside him a question. "Do you have dancing on your paradise island?"

"Of course, yes." She answered almost incredulously, setting her glass on the wooden table before her. "These people are just... swaying." Her respond gave him his answer, she seemed to have not danced before, not with another at least.

The dark haired man jumped to his feet, "Okay, if we're going to be fighting the Night King, we might as well." Now with his hand reached out and offering it to her to take.

Diana's lips stretched even further, her pearly white teeth on display, she got up and took his hand. "Well, it would be rude not to."

Jon led her to the center of the hall stopping in front of her. "Alright, so give me your hand, like so." As told, she placed her hand on his, with the delicacy she only seemed to possess. You'd think her hand would be cold and rough, calloused from the supposed years she'd spent training with swords, but it was as soft as a babe's cheek, he thought.

He attempted to gulp away the nervousness of being in such close proximity to the princess, and he hesitantly wrapped his arm around her waist. "And I'm going to place my arm around you, like so. And then we just... _Sway_." He spoke, with that small smile still drawn along his lips.

Diana took her gaze from their joined hands and then to his eyes, his face was a short distance from hers, and this managed to make the air trapped in her throat. "You're awfully close."

A short stutter came out of his half-open mouth before speaking correctly. "Th-that's what's it all about."

"I see." She swiftly nodded, and felt flustered with the heavy look of Jon Snow on her. He was fascinated by her, as if she was the most splendid piece of art ever made.

Clearing her throat, Diana seemed to snap him out of his momentary daze and he listened intently as she spoke. "I never noticed how much shorter you are than me until now."

Her words slightly embarrassed him, but it also brought a smile to his lips. "Is that so?" He asked with a playful tone that reached his eyes.

"I've come to find that most northerners, unlike you, have quite the tall stature." She stated in a manner of fact, in no way attempting to offend him. In all honesty, she didn't care about people's outer appearance, but she was still fascinated by how different they could be. "Don't worry, you're a nice change."

"Good." He gently muttered, smiling.

The two swayed from side to side, Diana looking down occasionally to make sure she doesn't step on his feet, but mostly unable to withstand their intense gazes on each other. "Is this what people do when there are no wars to fight?" She asked, her eyes drowning in the intensity of his dark ones.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes from hers, Diana's question seemed to drag Jon out of his haze. "Yes," He answered. "they do this among other things."

"What things?" She eagerly asked, truly and utterly curious as to how life was in a peaceful world of man.

Almost chuckling in amusement at Diana's childlike curiosity, the Snow replied. "They do a lot of things. They get married, have children, grow old together."

Jon's answer made the Amazon gulp, her mind clueless when it came to such a life. Something about how Jon had said it made her want to try.

"What is it like?" Diana stared at him, she watched his perfectly combed back hair and how his broad shoulders lowered and raised by his slow breathing.

Until that moment, Jon's nose had not caught sweet scent she radiated naturally, he found himself lost in her everything, intoxicated even. "I have no idea."


	12. Eleven

_A/N:-_

_I just want to say thank you for all the nice comments, they truly brighten my day and they're honestly the only thing keeping me going on with the story._

_And to all the negative ones, I thank you for taking time off your day and telling me what you really think and helping give constructive criticism. All I have to say in return is that I don't claim to be a good writer, and I barely find it in me to actually do write because my vocabulary is limited. I'm not ashamed to say that because I'm Sudanese (the whole of the English program is weak in my country) And actually I'm proud because I'm trying to better my English as a second language. I'm just a fangirl like you all trying to breathe a little life to my childish fantasies, and even though negative comments hurt a little when I read them, it's still your right to do so. Freedom of speech._

_So for those who are actually okay with the mess that I always write, here you you go and enjoy_

_Sorry for the rant XD_

~~~

**Part II**

**_"She was the sun and he was the moon._**

**_They were far apart, but the distance wasn't ever enough to hinder their love._**

**_They rotated and orbited trying to get close to one another but their paths rarely crossed._**

**_Even that wasn't enough to hinder their love because their paths did cross, the love was magical, and the eclipse was witnessed across the whole world._**

**_That's the love they had for one another."_**

~~~

_**"YOU'RE** leaving?" Jon inquired, gently dancing in his grave voice. Taking a shaky breath, Diana turned her entire body to face the Bastard. Her satchel already packed with supplies for her voyage beyond the Wall._

_"Yes" She responded, almost hesitantly._

_Jon's frown could not have been more visible, you'd think that with the great recent event; being hailed King in the North by all the northern lords, nothing would have soured his mood. But the news of the Amazonian Princess leaving on a suicide mission, no matter how strong she was, distressed him beyond his understanding._

_"But you made me promise to take you." He said, maybe if she could stay a while longer, he could convince her not to go, he thought._

_Diana sent him a sweet smile, slowly approaching him. "You're King in the North now. I don't expect you to leave your people and your home for me."_

_She knew that Jon would make a fair ruler to his people, after all, he was an example of how the Father created mankind in his image._

_Rickon had set aside his claim to the north during the gathering of the northern lords, surprising them all. And Lyanna Mormont declared that despite being a bastard, Jon was more fit to lead them._

_"I have to uphold the word that I gave you." The onyx eyed male stated, if she was that determined to go, he would gladly take her._

_With a shake of her head, Diana reached her hand for his arm, squeezing it for assurance. "No, you don't. I release you from it."_

_He still seemed reluctant to let her go off on her own, his eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. "You're finally home now, you have your siblings by your side to protect, and you have more responsibilities than you can count as king from now on. It's alright, really." She hummed._

_Seemingly shaking off the dreary feeling, his expression slightly softened, and as it did, her hand parted from Jon's. And he immediately felt empty at the loss of contact._

_"Who will escort you then?"_

_She licked her rosy lips, an action not missed by the northern King, his eyes darting from her lips to her brilliant honey colored irises._

_"Tormund said he will lead me as far as he could."_

_A scoff escaped from Jon's lips, one that he couldn't help. Tormund couldn't stop rambling about the warrior beauty's strength for days, the ginger's blue eyes often following after her wherever she went._

_"I'm sure he has." The jealousy in his tone was evident, but apparently not to Diana, which he was grateful for._

_A few seconds passed, the King in the North anxiously changed his posture, supposedly to gather courage for what he was to say._

_"Don't go." He weakly pleaded, his eyes hopeful._

_Confliction married Diana's features, her eyelids shut for a fraction of a second so she would recollect herself. "I must" She voiced out, she had a mission to complete, lives to save._

_"I have to finish what my people started."_

_Jon's nostrils flared up, teeth clenched, he grew agitated at her way of stubborn discipline of thinking and acting, she obviously paid no mind whether she lived afterwards or not._

_"What if you're wrong?"_

_At his inquiry, Diana's eyes narrowed at his figure, after everything they'd been throug. He still doubted her?_

_"You don't believe me." She stated, not even in a questioning manner. She turned around from the shorter man, about to walk away from him, but was stopped by his hurried hand, shakily grasping hers._

_"No, I mean I do." He said. "I want to."_

_Slowly rotating to look at him, Diana expectantly gestured for him to continue._

_"But what if you couldn't finish him and his army? I've seen them, it's not something you can do alone. No matter how strong you are. We have to fight together."_

_The Princess released a sigh, growing frustrated. She couldn't just stay here comfortable in a castle and let the Night King ravage the realm. "And how do you propose to defeat him?"_

_"We wait."_

_"What?"_

_His answer only succeeded in confusing her even more. Jon nodded to her in confirmation. "I say we wait for him to bring the fight to us. We gather all the men we can here in Winterfell and make him come to us." His strategy didn't seem all that bad, but there was a wall separating them, how long would it take for him to come to them?_

_Jon breathed shakily, the prospect of not having her around anymore frightened him. He needed her by his side. "Just...don't leave."_

_His pleading tone tugged at Diana's heartstrings, she somehow couldn't refuse him. "What will I do if I stay?" She asked._

_"My first order of business will be to train every man and woman in preparation for what's come." His indication brought a faint smile to her lips._

_"You want me to help train them."_

_The King nodded. "Aye, I know no one more skilled than you." His calm facade crumbled as he once again spoke of his inner feelings. "I want you by my side."_

_Diana's brow perked at his request, her head tilting in confusion._

_Noting her reaction, Jon immediately regretted the words he let slip. He regained his composure, gulping down his feelings. "To keep my counsel, of course."_

_The dazzling smile she gave him could wash away anyone's sins from it's purity, he reckoned._

_"I'd be happy to. If you'll have me, Jon."_

_The corners of the said man's lips raised upwards, his black eyes shining with the light of day in their splendor, pure bliss took over him. "It would be an honor and a privilege, Diana."_

️️️️

"I want every northern maester to scour their records for any mention of dragonglass. Dragonglass kills white walkers. It's more valuable than gold to us now. We need to find it, we need to mine, we need to make weapons from it." Jon's accentuated voice echoed throughout the Great Hall, pulling Diana out of her daydream.

"Everyone aged ten to sixty will drill daily with spears, pikes, bow and arrow. Lady Diana will be in charge of their training." The elected King looked to his right side; where Diana sat beside Ser Davos, as he announced his command. Diana smiled and nodded at Jon who glanced her out the corner of his eyes before he returned to continually sweeping the crowds with his eyes.

The representatives of the northern houses pounded on the wooden tables and cheered in agreement. Most of the men apparently knew who she was, and what she did in the Battle of the Bastards. It was now common knowledge in the North that it was the dark haired woman sitting beside Jon Snow was the great warrior who flipped the tide in the battle of the Bastards. Lyanna looked the Amazon somewhat disbelieving the talk of her strength, but she gave a nod to which Diana responded with a friendly expression.

Diana remembered their first gathering after the Battle of the Bastards, she had stood in a corner while Jon was positioned in the high table. Back then, the northern noblemen heard the rumors, she could tell from their expressions of surprise and curiosity. No one was looking at Jon at the time, but at her.

"It's about time we taught these boys of summer how to fight." Lord Glover jested, earning hearty laughs from all of the surrounding lords.

Still wary of the lord of Deepwood Motte, Diana corrected him. "Not just the boys, Lord Glover, I will overlook the girls' training, as well." Brienne, who was sitting on of the large benches that were in the place at Diana's words and this caught her attention.

Jon gave a nod of agreement. "Lady Diana speaks truly. We can't defend the north if only half the population is fighting."

Lord Glover seemed to take great offense at his King's commands, taking a disapproving stance. "You expect me to put a spear in my granddaughter's hands?" He practically spit out his question, as if the very notion repulsed him.

"Why would that be a problem? Boys are in no way more inclined than girls in the ways of war. I know a great deal of female warriors far more capable from male ones." Diana gracefully exclaimed, a hint of agitation in her tone. Not only had he insulted her the first time they'd met; though he apologized in the first gathering, but he was also sexist it seemed. The bright blue eyed female sitting by her side couldn't help but admire her collected, but also bold way of speaking.

Having regret the glare he directed towards her, the lord began to cower a bit. "Forgive me but not all women as gifted as you are, Lady Diana."

Lady Mormont was quick to stand in order to rebuddle his comment. "I don't plan on knitting by the fire while men fight for me. I might be small, Lord Glover, and I might be a girl, but I am every bit as much as northerner as you." She spoke with her signature ferocity. The addressed lord's regret was evident from how the color quickly drained from his face. "Indeed you are, my lady-"

"And I _don't_ need your permission to defend the north." The challenge in Bear Island's lady made the Glover instantly backtrack. Diana smirked in delight at the young girl's gallantry, _she was an Amazon at heart,_ she thought. "We'll begin training every man, woman, boy and girl on Bear Island." Her announcement brought on cheers and nods of agreement from the men present.

"While we're preparing for attack, we need to shore up our defenses. The only thing standing between us and the army of the dead is the wall, and the wall hasn't been properly manned in centuries. I'm not the king of the free folk." As Jon muttered those last words, he guided his eyes to glance at Tormund. "But if we're going to survive this winter together-"

Grunting and standing to his feet, Tormund Giantsbane didn't let the newly elected king finish his sentence. "You want us to man the castles for you?" Diana heard the wave murmurs that erupted at the redhead's inquiry, while the wildlings didn't waver as they awaited for Jon's confirmation. It was a decision she helped make, and it made perfect sense. The wildlings were more used to the cold weather than the rest of the northern soldiers, and they've encountered the Others before.

"Last time we saw the Night King was at Hardhome, the closest castle to Hardhome is Eastwatch-by-the-sea." Jon explained. The suckler of giant's milk chuckled in amusement. "Then that's where I'll go. Looks like we're the Night's Watch now." The echo of his deep laugh dissipated from the large hall as he chorused teasingly to the high borns on the opposite table.

"If they breach the wall, the first two castles in their path are Last Hearth and Karhold." At the mention former house, Rickon visibly went rigid, understandably loathing the Umbers for handing him to Ramsay Bolton.

In light of the heinous things those houses did, Lord Yohn of the Eeyrie stood and voiced his opinion. "The Umbers and the Karstarks betrayed the North. Their castles should be torn down with not a stone left standing."

Sansa spoke up to convey her thoughts, not fully agreeing with the Knight of the Vale. "The castles committed no crimes. And we need every fortress we have for the war to come. We should give Last Hearth and Karhold to new families, loyal families who supported us against Ramsay." Her youngest brother nodded in agreement, while the other northern lords cheered, believing it was the fair thing to do. "Aye!"

"The Umbers and the Karstarks have fought beside the Starks for centuries. They've kept faith for generation after generation." Jon argued.

Young Rickon didn't want to undermine his older brother, he didn't want to rule, but he couldn't let their crimes be forgiven this easily. "And then they broke faith, the Umbers gave me and Osha to the Boltons, they murdered my direwolf." He looked at Jon, his mouth half open in disbelief.

"I'm not going to strip these families from their ancestral homes because of the crimes of a few reckless sons." Jon retorted, he placed his hands on the table before him and turned to his left to look at both his siblings. Rickon looked down, having submitted to Jon's opinion, but Sansa refused to back down. "So there's no punishment for treason and no reward for loyalty?" The Lady Stark looked at her brother fixedly, at her query, all eyes were on Jon, while Diana turned her gaze to her right and her eyes met who appeared to be Lord Petyr Baelish, leaning against one of the hard stone walls of the hall. Sansa had told her about him, how he sold her to the Boltons, he was not a man to be trusted, so Diana ought to watch him closely.

A wave of mistrust flood through the dark haired female when Petyr's eyes met hers for a fraction of a second, so she hurriedly moved her eyes to her left, directing them to Jon. All the while, the King in the North rotated his body to properly look at his sister. "The punishment for treason is death. Smalljon Umber died on the field of battle, Harald Karstark died on the field of battle." He stated. "They _died_ fighting for Ramsay. Give the castles to the families of the men who died fighting for you." Sansa argued back, gaining confidence at the sound of the lords amd ladies pounding their mugs on the table in cheer.

Jon Snow sighed dejectedly, his eyes glancing to Diana's, and without words or overly apparent expression, almost telepathically knew she agreed with him, charging him with a wave of confidence. "When I was Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, I executed men who betrayed me. I executed men who refused to follow orders. My father always said, '_The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword'_, and I have tried to live by those words. But I will not punish for his father's sins, and I will not take a family home away from a family it has belonged to for centuries. That is my decision, and my decision is _final_." He informed, and Sansa looked away in silent anger.

"Ned Umber. Alys Karstark." The King called out, a young boy and a young girl now stood and together approached the High Table. Themiscyra's princess sympathetically lookex at the two, who both radiated nervousness and anxiety, obviously ashamed of what their family had done. But it wasn't their fault.

"For centuries, our families fought side by side on the battlefield. I ask you to pledge your loyalty once again to house Stark, to serve as our bannermen and come to our aid whenever called upon." The children unsheathed their swords and kneeled in response, honoring tradition.

"Stand." He commanded in a kingly aura that commanded respect. "Yesterday's battles don't matter anymore. The North needs to band together, all the living north. Will you stand beside, Ned and Alys, now and always?"

"Now and always." They repeat in a loud volume, earning the cheers of everyone in the hall.

️️️️

Diana walked down the hall until she found herself in Winterfell's courtyard.

Brienne and Pod were sparring on the grounds, with Tormund Giantsbane observing from the sidelines. Just as when Podrik missteped and Brienne hit him in the back and propelled him forward, Themiscyra's Princess moved to stand beside Tormund.

"Nope." Brienne exclaimed, a hint of arrogance detectable. And who could blame her. Her opponent grunted as they reset. The two exchanged several sword blows, and yet again, the Squire made a mistake and Brienne tagged him on the back.

"Nope." She said once again, making Diana giggle in amusement.

Once the blonde noticed Diana, she straightened her posture, her squire imitating her.

"My lady." The taller woman greeted.

Diana nodded in greeting. "I believe you owe me a duel, Lady Brienne."

A strained smile rose to Brienne's mouth. "I'm not a lady." She corrected. "Sure, I'd like to see what the fuss is about." She said, smirking. The soldiers and men in the castle couldn't shut up the dark haired woman's feat in the Battle of the Bastards. Brienne the Beauty wanted to check Diana's rumored strength and speed that were so incredibly off the charts for herself.

"Here you go, my, lady." Brienne lifted up a wooden sword to offer to her.

Graciously receiving the sparring weapon, Diana's mouth went half open in almost a teasing way. "If you're not a lady, then neither am I. Please, call me Diana."

She certainly wasn't a lady, she was a princess. But not here, she was a royalty in Themiscyra, to the Amazons, not in the North.

Diana grabbed the wooden sword that the fellow female handed her, her feet naturally falling into a stance that made the blonde narrow her eyes in focus. The latter wondered how the shorter female in front of her could radiate so much power. She seemed like a lethal leopard stalking its prey, analyzing every move her opponent made.

Brienne rushed forward, and brought down her blade, but Diana sidestepped her stroke. As if by reflex, the blonde tried to punch her, but Diana deflected her arm to the side with her bracelet-clad forearm and jabbed her on the chin.

It was like being hit by a hammer. The force tossing her in the snow a few feet away.

The red haired wildling man watched the two females sparring, his eyes sparkled in enjoyment as he supported his arm up on Pod's shoulder.

"Seeing those two fight, is making my eyes and balls wet." He growled, raising his impressive bushy eyebrows. The squire, at hearing those vulgar words, had a mixture of shock and disgust splayed out on his face, he slowly and awkwardly scooted away from the wildling.

The prevailed female helped Brienne to her feet, they exchanged compliments on their techniques. All the while, Sansa watched them from atop the high balcony, having enjoyed their duel with a small smile.

The grin on the redhead's lips quickly wiped away upon hearing an unpleasant voice. "I heard she struck down the majority of the Bolton forces." Littlefinger commented, appearing from the shadows, his eyes fixated on the Amazon.

Only sparing him a sideways glance from the corner of her eye, Sansa heard him continue. "She's a very impressive woman, might I say." Petyr's clever eyes made a trip over Diana down below, then through the widow's face, to whom he gave a short smile.

"What do you want Lord Baelish?" Sansa inquired, her expression stoic.

"I want you to be happy, I want you to be safe."

"I _am_ safe. I'm at home surrounded by friends and family. I have Brienne and Diana to protect me from anyone who would harm me."

Sansa grew up on stories of gallant knights saving women from the jaws of death, noble princes with gentle hearts. But her handsome prince beat her, no knight rescued her, it had been the two females she just mentioned who provided her comfort and safety.

Brienne rescued her from Ramsay's men, and safely took her to her brother. While The Amazon not only delivered him to her binded and defeated, but she also brought her mind and heart at ease when she needed it most.

In that lapse of time, Diana had gotten to mentoring the children on the courtyard in their archery skills. Her eyes occasionally darting to meet Jon's who stood not too far from her, conversing with Ser Davos.

Petyr watched and looked at them, almost menacingly. "From the looks of it Lady Diana is more loyal to your half-brother. A shame." Seeing them together only bothered him, they were unattainable to him. An unstoppable duo they seemed, one he knew he couldn't tear apart with his manipulations.

A scoff left Sansa's lips at his sore attempt in making her insecure with his tactical lies. "My brother and I aren't on conflicting sides. And I believe Diana would only do what's right." Diana was a woman with fiery blood, a sharp tongue and fierce loyalty.

Littlefinger attempted to smile, to hide the strain of his jaw muscles as he tightly clenched his teeth. "I wish you had that sort of faith in me, Lady Sansa."

Children stood at a straight line, held bows in their amateur hands, and placed the wooden arrows, drawing the strings back as well as they could. "Holdfast" Diana instructed, slowly walking between the young boys and girls to observe their forms.

"Loose."

At her signal, arrows flew across the courtyard, multiple shot off target while some deviated from the center by a bit. _They all needed practice, lots of it_. Diana thought.

"My Lady." The youngest of the Stark children called out to their instructor, grasping her attention.

The Amazonian Princess hovered to Rickon, a smile gracing her features. The boy was seemingly timid around her as of late. "Yes, Lord Stark?"

Pursing his lips in mild discomfort, Rickon shook his head. "I'm not Lord Stark."

Diana slightly bowed her head in understanding acknowledgement, she approached him even further and raised her hand to gently ruffle his auburn curly hair. "Well then I'll call by your name if you call me by mine, it'll be our little secret."

A lovestruck grin found its way onto his face. "You had something to ask me?" Asked Diana.

Rickon sent her a nod, remembering his question. "How many times would I have to shoot a day to improve quickly?"

A calculating look took residence on Diana's features, as she attempted to find a suitable number for his practice. "If you had the stamina, I would have made you shoot two hundred arrows a day."

"Two hundred?!" Rickon's tone matched his expression of incredibility.

The Amazon placed her hands on the shorter boy's shoulders, urging him to turn and face the targets. She recalled her own training, which was far more rigorous than any one of them could handle, but then again, she enjoyed it nonetheless of its difficulty. "Don't think of it as 'have to', if you see it as a chore it will be harder to master." She advised.

"Show me your technique."

Complying, Rickon lifted the bow and knocked an arrow against it. His hands shook as he pulled back on the string, but when he let the arrow go, it flew right into a barrel to the right of the target.

He shamefully pursed his lips, embarrassed by his lack of talent. All his brothers were naturally inclined physically, even Bran was a very skilled climber, before his accident that is. Relief draped over Rickon when he looked to the older female and found that she made no effort to mock him, rather focused on his form.

"I see your problem." She nodded, reaching her arm around his until one hand was on his left arm and the other was on his right. She raised both of his arms, fitted the arrow to the string again and helped him pull the string back.

There was almost a methodical smoothness to her movements, as if she had done this more than a million times before. And judging from what she was capable of, she likely had.

"Listen, you lack basic strength." Diana softly informed the young Stark, her breath almost tickling his ears and sending goosebumps down the side of his neck. as she helped him stretch the string of the bow and aim at the target.

All her attention poured into helping the boy, not even noticing his rapidly reddening cheeks.

It was evident to her that his shaky upper arms were the result of his muscle weakness. "You must build the strength to draw the bow without shaking, and then... Learn by doing." She continued before releasing it.

Unlike before, the arrow seemed to cut through the air like a hot knife through butter and reached the target faster.

With a dull thump it met the target and buried itself at the bullseye.


	13. Twelve

**CITIZENS** walked about in Winterfell's courtyard, tanning leather, sharpening weapons, and the like.

Mud squished under Diana's boots and stained the bottom of her coat, but she didn't mind.

"Keep your elbow high up, you want to rely all the hard labor to your back. Relax your bow arm." The Princess sauntered along the line where the young boys and girls stood, observing their forms and suggesting techniques of improvement.

"Your muscles tense up when you hold the string for too long, pull the string back to the center of your chin and quickly release."

A girl, no older than ten and three, did as Diana instructed, and a large toothy grin took over her features when the arrow hit the target. The dark haired woman kindly praised the younger girl, softly smiling.

Diana felt an odd sense of fulfillment as she taught those children. Perhaps it was their innocent, childishly satisfied smiles they sent her once their performance improved. Or perhaps it was that she has always been the student back on Themiscyra. No matter how skilled she became, her aunt Antiope never relented on vigorously training her. Nonetheless, she enjoyed spending her time with the young ones, especially since she grew up as the only child in all of her home.

Sensing someone's constant gaze along her figure as she helped with the practice, Diana spun back and slightly craned her neck upward to see the person. And she found that it was Jon who was peering over the snow covered stone catwalk to look at her.

The Amazon gave the young ones a break and softly excused herself to

crossed the immense exterior of Winterfell.

Elegantly, her feet moved up the stairs to reach where the King in the North was standing.

Jon Snow waited patiently for her to stand beside him, dedicating a bow of his head to her in greeting.

"They seem to have improved remarkably, thanks to you." He complimented, impressed by the speedy progress of the archers-in-training, some of whom were picking up arrows and putting them away.

"They have a long way to go still." Diana said with her beautifully accented voice. She gave him a grateful nod before placing one of her hands on the wooden pole in front of her.

In that lapse of time, Jon dedicated to observe how the Princess was dressed, once again in her metallic, Amazonian armor under a coat. The only difference was that her cotton cloak changed for hearty direwolf furs that nestled around her shoulders.

She seemed to be determined to be wearing those revealing clothes.

"Have you ever considered arming in something more weather-appropriate, Diana?" He blurted his inquiry out of nowhere, with no introductions.

Diana merely shook her head in denial. "I told you before, the cold doesn't bother me" She saw the look of disappointment his eyes held and then she looked down to her own outfit, an amused and wondrous smile then decorated her lips. "But it seems that my armor bothers _you_."

The King in the North looked down for a moment, he nervously swallowed before moving up his gaze to look at her, flatly confirming her accusation.

"I mean no offense, but of course it does." He honestly thought her so-called '_armor_' didn't particularly protect much. "If it please you, Diana, I'll have Sansa make an appointment with the seamstress, to prepare something more comfortable for you."

His persistence on having her dress in something else made her narrow her eyes at him in confusion. "Why are you so adamant on me changing? This is what I wear into battle."

"We're not fighting a war, Diana." The Princess' stubbornn nature made Jon Snow purse his lips. "Not at the moment at the very least." He added after she perked a brow at him.

Diana raised her hand to gesture to the man's own clothing, the irony of his argument widening her eyes as she peered into his own. "You're wearing _your_ armor." She retorted, the incredibility fluttering in her tone of voice.

"W-well, it's.." Jon stammered. She had him there. It always managed to fluster him when his eyes met her unwavering gaze.

"What? A fashion choice?" Mockery entangled in her tongue, slightly raising her dark eyebrows at him.

The Amazon Princess thought she was victorious in their argument after she saw Jon Snow's hesitant and debative expression that lasted for a whole minute.

A sigh emerged from his nostrils, his eyes were shut. The words he was about to mutter, difficult to say.

"The truth is... Looking like that, there's over a hundred men lying awake at night picturing you."

It wasn't an exaggeration. Jon Snow didn't let the lust-filled glances shot Diana's way pass by him that easily. Men that she knew and men that she didn't, ones she passed by in the courtyard or during gatherings, all fascinated and entranced by her beauty and the smooth skin that she revealed.

Winterfell's Bastard once held the urge to punch the young Lord Cerwyn at the indecent stares he gave Diana in a prior meeting.

"Picturing me do _what_?"

Snapping open his eyelids, Jon's dark brows perked when he saw her clueless expression. _Was she truly that dense?_

He wondered how she could be so absent-minded for a woman with such intelligence and wise counsel. On the battlement, she was like a hawk fixated on its prey, but at the moment, with the innocent look she dedicated to him, she seemed like a clueless rabbit.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, and the king shook his head defeatedly. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Diana rolled her eyes at how disappointed the male before her seemed. If it meant that much to him, why not?

"Alright, I'll change. Things seem to be stable for now."

Gratefulness shone in Jon's dark eyes, his smile was enough for Diana to smile, too. "Would that be all?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your grace, but a raven has come from Dragonstone." Maester Wolkan arrived in that moment, holding a small scroll in his hands, the two looked up at his presence.

Jon moved from his spot, he took the scroll from the maester and unraveled it, excusing the man as he did. His fingers smoothed out the surface of the paper, and dark irises skimmed the words quickly. Diana noticed he was reading it over a couple of times.

It was an invitation from Tyrion Lannister to come to Dragonstone and bend the knee to Daenerys Targaryen.

Once Jon was done sweeping the words with his eyes, he looked up from the small parchment that he had in his hand, which he reached out to Diana, indicating that he allowed her to read it.

The raven-haired woman took it between her slender fingers, gently brushing Jon's and began to read it silently.

Waiting for her, the King in the North guided his gaze to her rosy lips, which moved softly as she silently read the written words. '_The Seven Kingdoms will bleed as long as Cersei sits on the Iron Throne. Join us, together we can end her tyranny.'_ His words were ominously true. She, however, thought the contrary, it wasn't some Southern Queen that would make the world suffer, it was the Night King, he was the true end of worlds, every horror inflicted in their realm was _his_ doing.

When she finally finished reading, she lifted her gaze from the cursive handwriting and looked at him expectantly, with some concern shinning in her eyes. "Tyrion Lannister... I thought the Lannisters were your enemies."

Jon readily nodded his head in confirmation. "Indeed they are."

"Then you're going to refuse them?"

"I don't know. From what Sansa has told me, Tyrion is honorable and trustworthy, unlike his other family members." He answered pensively overlooking at the castle's courtyard.

Diana understood that it was a dilemma, and that it wasn't wise to make any rash decisions. Her eye slightly twitched as she reread a line from the letter she held in her hands. "_All dwarves are bastards in their fathers' eyes?"_ She read out aloud, voicing her curiosity to Jon and expectantly waited for him to explain.

"It's something he said to me the first night we met. It was a couple of years back, he came here and we talked. He's not as bad as people make him out to be." The man said, feeling nostalgic to that time of their lives.

An attentive nod came from Diana as she listened to him, the movement swayed her hair with it.

"What do your think?" He declared. At his question, Diana held a calculating look.

"Well if it's true, and they truly have three dragons and a large army they'd be of great help to us." Jon gave her a somewhat confused look, and seeing it, she clarified. "You said you've seen them, the Army of the Dead, they grow larger and closer by the day, do we really stand a chance even with me, and all the northern forces combined?"

In the corners of her mind, not going to lie, it was a dream of hers to see a dragon in the flesh. Though Themiscyra had its fair share of magical beasts, the fire-breathing creatures weren't there for her to see. Though her suggestion of a potential alliance was purely strategic.

"No, I don't think we do." Giving her a concise look, Jon shook his head. "Do you really think we can convince the Targaryan Queen without having to give her the North? I fear that she might have the same temperament as her father."

"Her father? You knew him?" Diana quizzically asked.

"No, only by reputation." Jon replied, shaking his head. "Aerys Targaryan, everyone calls him the Mad King, he was an evil man and a terrible ruler.

He burned both my uncle and grandfather alive."

Diana, her face now scrunched in a thoughtful haze, moved to lean against balcony. She stared at Jon for a while, her expression unreadable.

"What?" He questioned.

"I was just thinking that your family doesn't do well when they leave home." She exclaimed, remembering all the tragedies he'd told that had befallen his family members.

"You have no idea."

️️️️

A windy blast was heard from the Godswood of the castle and a lone wolf howled in the distance.

Hesitantly, Diana stepped towards Rickon Stark who was seated near a pond.

The Heart Tree of Winterfell was among a large leafy ground in which a lake, right in front of it reflected it's weeping white face in its calm water, a small dark forest was surrounding them.

Diana took in image of the heart tree with its leafs as red as blood and with snow completely surrounding it like a soft white-ish sea. She felt strange for a few seconds.

"When I come here, I feel like an outsider." She managed to comment with full honesty. The dark haired woman had ditched her armor for a more appropriate attire. A blue green tunic graced hey figure gathered in at her waist. Her legs that had normally been exposed were cladded in black leather and thick riding boots. The Godkiller rested comfortably on her hip. She had braided her silky hair back out of her face.

"You helped us reclaim Winterfell, you've saved my life. You're _not_ an outsider." Rickon held a boyish grin, and attempted to comfort the black haired woman who took place by his side.

She wondered if the Old gods agreed with his words. They weren't her divines of worship, the Seven gods were, yet she felt an odd familiarity by the tree. The same tingle she felt in the Temple of the Seven back in her home.

The Warrior Princess entwined her fingers and left them dangling over the lower part of her abdomen, and devoted a curious glance to him. "I've been told you were asking of my whereabouts."

"Yes, my lady-Diana." The Stark hurried to correct himself after seeing the playful glare Diana sent him. "I have something to ask of you, I fear. I know it's not right to, after everything you've done for us." He spoke, shamefully looking down as he did.

Diana's shapely brows furrowed in concentration as she moved closer to Rickon. "Is everything alright?"

"My brother received a raven from the Daenerys Targaryen, asking him to bend the knee." He exclaimed, Diana nodded.

"Yes, I know. But he hasn't decided if he's going to accept the invitation yet."

At the threshold of Winterfell's entrance, crossed were about fifty horses, mounted by the lords and ladies of the North. The meeting regarding the potential alliance with Daenerys Targaryen was approaching, and to her knowledge, Jon still hasn't made a decision.

Rickon shook his head. "I know he will. Another raven came today, from the Citadel, saying that heaps of dragonglass lies under the same queen's castle. I know Jon, he's just like father. He'll want to go." Rickon's bright blue eyes flashed with pain as he mentioned his own father. After all, it was his honor and persistence to do the right thing was what got him killed.

Diana could only frown in response.

"You say this, but what am I to do?"

"He listens to you. I've never seen him look at someone the same as he does at you. Please, convince him not to go." Her brown eyes devoted to look his own of which reflected a hopeful gleam.

A sigh fell from her petal lips, she knew full well that they needed the dragonglass that Rickon just spoke of. Obsidian was currently the only available method to kill a White Walker, since they were short on valriyan steel.

"I don't know the Dragon Queen, but I know that we don't do well when we travel south. Her father burned my grandfather and uncle alive. We've lost so much because of Southern rulers, I can't lose Jon, too." Rickon said, pleading like a child. And that's what he really was; a scared child who didn't want to lose any more of his family members.

"You won't." She comforted the auburn haired boy, her hand reaching out to hold his. Diana's words were breezy, her voice calm. "But, you can't expect someone to be just like their parents, maybe she's different. And from what I've been told, her advisor is a good man."

"It's too big a risk." Even as he felt a bit more calm, Rickon still debated.

"But perhaps it's one that must be taken. Even if Jon decides not to go, it doesn't change the fact that we need her help." She said. And when she saw how Rickon sulked in defeat, she added a few more words that helped him ease into a smile.

"_However_, if he does leave for Dragonstone, I'll be there with him to protect him and keep him safe. You have my word."

️️️️

"This message was sent to me by Samwell Tarly. He was my brother at the Night's Watch. A man I trust as much as anyone in this world. He's discovered proof that Dragonstone sits on a mountain of dragonglass." Jon Snow announced from where he stood just in front of the High Table, raising his hand that held the letter he received from the maester-in-training, which had arrived not too long ago.

The lords and ladies sat in silence, processing the information their leader was providing them. The king handed the piece of paper to Lord Glover; whose eyes scanned the words written on the scroll, and then took out the letter he received a few days prior.

"I received this," He lifted his hand once more. "from Dragonstone, it was sent to me by Tyrion Lannister."

A wave of murmurs erupted in the Great Hall.

"He's now Hand of the Queen to Daenerys Targaryen. She intends to take the Iron Throne from Cersei Lannister. She has a powerful army at her back and if this message is believed, three dragons." The lords and ladies shared looks of concern just as Jon continued to speak. "Lord Tyrion has invited me to Dragonstone to meet with Daenerys and I'm going to _accept_."

In a second, the scene had dramatically shifted until panic was all that was available. The lords and ladies spoke in louder volumes, talking now amongst themselves and releasing negative opinions.

They did not agree with him because of their history with the Lannisters and Targaryans, Diana reckoned. Even Sansa and Rickon couldn't mask their obvious disapproval.

Jon awaited for the complaints and outrage to die down, then kept talking. "We need this dragonglass, My lords. We need to mine it and turn it into weapons." Diana nodded her head gently, agreeing with his words.

"I know the concept of forming alliances with past enemies is difficult to bare, my lords. I left my home with the mission of slaying the Night King as my first and only priority, and I intended to finish him on my own. But I didn't know how much strength he had on his side until Jon Snow told me, and I trust him. And that is why you all must know that we can't defeat him alone, not with the numbers we have." The Princess knew she had been reckless to think she could handle the full might of the Night King's forces on her own. Thousands of years ago, her people-the Amazons, all of Mankind, and the Children of the Forest worked together and still weren't able to deal a finishing blow. Now, they even had _less_ numbers.

After listening attentively, a couple of exclamations of agreement were heard from the northerners after Diana's voice died down. The onyx eyed male slightly bowed his head towards her, appreciating her interjection.

He, and all of them knew that with Diana, they had much more strength on their side, but it still wasn't enough. "I couldn't agree more. Daenerys has her own army and she has dragonfire. We need to try and persuade her to fight with us. Lady Diana, Ser Davos and I will ride for White Harbor tomorrow then sail to Dragonstone." Now, the northerners, including Rickon, began to agree with him, but Sansa didn't, and she wasn't hesitant to voice it out.

"Have you forgotten what happened to our grandfather? The Mad King invited him to King's Landing and roasted him alive." Her bastard brother turned to her, nodding in acknowledgement. "I know that."

"She's here to reclaim the Iron Throne and the Seven Kingdoms. The North is one of those seven Kingdoms. This isn't an invitation, it's a _trap_." Sansa couldn't help her aggressive tone, she feared for both her brother's _and_ Diana's lives. Going south would only bring them all trouble and misery. They were all too trustful. It was in their nature.

The Amazonian Princess didn't see it that way, though. Perhaps the Dragon Queen was someone worthy of their trust. After all the stories Jon and Ser Davos shared with her, she felt like she came to understand the Last Targaryen to an extent. "We don't know her, and I don't believe that she's mad nor deranged as her father is said to be." Said Diana, everyone listened attentively, and sent her confused glances, so she continued to calmly explain her point of view. "She has the military forces and her dragons, with them she could've taken back her home and throne in less than a day. But she didn't. Meaning that she doesn't want innocent lives lost, and that is the kind of person we should trust."

Jon found himself involuntarily breaking out in a grin, and looked down in order to hide it in light of the tense atmosphere. Each day, he realized, his admiration for her grew even further. Doubting was easy. Anybody could do it. But Diana is the kind of person who believed in people.

"It's true, and I don't believe Tyrion would do that. You know him, he's a good man." Regaining composure, the serious and raspy tone of his voice returned to flutter in his tongue as he said to his sister.

"Winter is here, your grace." Lyanna Mormont stood up, eyes directed onto her. "We need the King in the North, in the North." At her words, a roar of '_Ayes_' and aggravated pounding on the tables were heard throughout the hall, while Jon remained silent and Diana knew that he was still contemplating whether he was to go or not.

"You all crowned me your King. I never wanted it, I never asked for it, but I accept it because the North is my home and I will never stop fighting for it, no matter the odds. But the odds are against us. None of you have seen the Army of the Dead, none of you. We can never hope defeat them alone. We need allies, _powerful_ allies. I know it's a risk," He paused, sighing deeply. "but I have to take it."

A sudden silence then fell upon them, the expressions of the men and women present in the room now debatable.

Standing abruptly, Sansa hurried to speak in panic. "Then send an emissary, don't go yourself!"

"Daenerys is a queen, only a king can convince her to help us. It has to be me." Jon commented.

Lady Stark ran out of ideas, and desperately looked at the seated female on her side with pleading eyes hoping she'd agree with her. "Diana, what do you think?"

"I'd have to agree with him." The raven haired female sympathetically peered over her shoulder to Sansa. At first, she, too, believed going herself would be the safest option. But Tyrion and Daenerys did not know her. "Out of everyone here, his grace is the only one who's fought the Others and knows what they're capable of. Daenerys would be more inclined to help on the word of someone who's seen them with his own eyes." A sigh left her lips, before guiding her eyes to Sansa, whom was still looking at her with a touch of disapprove in her bright blue eyes.

"Nevertheless, You're abandoning your people! You're abandoning your _home_!" Now dejected, Sansa argued. And Rickon hesitantly nodded in agreement. It was easy for Diana to note the fear and pain that arose within their eyes, and she understood. They didn't want to lose another member of their family.

"I'm leaving both in good hands." The king announced.

Confusion transmitted through the red haired lady's gaze as she looked at Jon. "_Whose_?"

"Yours and Rickon's." His retort made both his siblings gap at him in astonishment, their eyes widening.

In actuality, it made perfect sense. Sansa became well versed in politics and court intrigue following theexecution of her father, under the tutelage ofCersei Lannister,Margaery TyrellandPetyr Baelish, suffering but learning from her traumatic experiences as a hostage. And despite Rickon's refusal to rule over the North, he was the last present trueborn son of Ned Stark, the northern houses all respected him.

"You're my siblings, you're the only Starks in Winterfell. Until I return, the North is yours."

Diana needed to prepare for travel.

**A/N:-**

**Hey guys How are you all doing?**

**Next chapter we reach Dragonstone! How do you think it'll go?**


	14. Thirteen

**THE** shadows living in the interior of the boat escaped from the fire of small candles hung from the walls emanated quietly.

They've been sailing to Dragonstone for a fortnight. Thankfully, the winds that carried them from White Harbor were kind, they would arrive soon.

Diana walked through the long corridor with small steps, adjusted to the strange movement in which the ship danced on water. She halted once she came to a door larger than the others.

She tapped softly on the door of the cabin where Jon stayed in.

"Come in." The northerner's exclamation was muffled by the thick wood from which the door was made. Her slender fingers turned the knob of the door, opening it slowly, and when it was completely open, she found Jon Snow with his back to her, resting his hands lightly on a desk on which a large number of unraveled scrolls and pieces of parchment covered its surface. Everything was in perfect order inside his chambers- except for the messy table.

He turned his head to see who was interrupting him with a somewhat serious expression, but at seeing Diana standing in the threshold of the room, his frowning quickly dissipated and his face softened, eyes basically crinkled with happiness. "Diana."

"Enter, please."

At his indication, the woman entered the room and then closed the door behind her, walking towards him. "Jon, I hope I'm not interrupting."

The moonlight came in through a large round window that was high up on the wall. The illumination allowed the king to take note of her outfit. Her warm and loose night dress displaying her tanned shoulders; upon which her dark silky tresses fell. The lace white dress the ravenette adorned wrapped seductively around every curve of her womanly body.

A short stutter left his parted lips before he spoke correctly. "N-no, not all. In fact, I could use your help."

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked with something of amusement and pity in his tongue.

"Not particularly." She answered.

He gave her a smile that didn't reach the end of the right corner of his lips. "We should rest, we'll soon be in enemy territory for all we know." He explained.

He was not wearing his usual Stark armor or the dark direwolf cloak, but instead he was covered by a gray cloth camisole and loose pants. On his face, Diana could see a swirl of emotions, in which restlessness shone above all. The exhaustion becoming prominent on his features.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking over at the papers splayed upon the wooden desk.

"I asked Maester Wolkan to search for every faded scroll we had about the Long Night. We may find something that lets us defeat the Army of the Dead for good." He said, his hands leaning against the table in front of him.

She took a scroll in her hands and carefully examined it, the words were fading and somewhat incomprehensible. "I see no one took their time to properly chronicle your history." Diana's humorous words were breezy, her voice calm.

The King in the North let out a soft chuckle, making sure it wasn't too loud, and Diana also joined him in his laughter. "You're right about that, yes." He agreed, amusement fluttering in his tongue.

"Please, sit down." He quickly moved to her side of the table and pulled one of the two chairs that were under it, prompting the Princess to sit elegantly as he offered. "Would you like something to drink?"

Diana raised her head to look at him. "I'm good, thank you." She declined, and smiled at him with gratitude.

"What exactly is it that you need to know?" Diana asked.

"Anything we can get our hands on, really." The Snow replied. "In every war, we must know the enemy, but we're completely in the dark when it comes to _them_."

"No, we're not." The Princess readily interjected, promoting Jon to send her a quizzical look.

"My mother used to tell me stories of our people and her days of battle; about the Long Night." Declared Diana. Hippolyta and Antiope always narrated the story of their people and the War for the Dawn to her as a young child. At the moment, Diana prided herself with the knowledge of their history, it was another way she could help by revealing so she was glad.

But she didn't know the full truth of the past. _Her_ past. And how she came to be.

Jon somehow focused on the part where she said that her mother fought in the Long Night, his eyes widening in disbelief. If Queen Hippolyta fought in the Great War long ago, just how old was she supposed to be.

He truly knew nothing.

"What did she tell you?" The northern king asked before sitting down by her side.

"That long ago, a war ensued between the First men and the Children of the Forest."

Jon readily nodded in recognition. "I know of it, yes."

"They had so many differences, they led different lives, believed in different gods. A time came where they couldn't coexist." Diana explained.

"And then what happened?"

Jon's inquiry caused Diana to pause for a moment, thinking back to the sin the Forest people committed. The Children possessed strong magic powers, but the First Men were stronger, better armed with bronze weapons, and simply more numerous. They realized they couldn't hope to overcome the sheer numbers of humans - but came upon an idea to turn those very numbers against them.

"In desperation, the Children created him, the first White Walker." She announced; her words inducing a soft gasp from the Bastard.

"What?"

"They made him to be their weapon, to fight mankind and protect themselves. But he was a monster of their own making."

Realization then hit Jon Snow, he was the Night King. "It's _him_, isn't it?"

Diana confirmed with a nod.

"They called him the Night King, the End of Worlds, he lived only to destroy. Thousands fell before his icy blade, and rose again as the Wights, soldiers in his army.

A great winter that lasted a generation descended on the world, followed by a night that went for years. Under the cover of darkness, the White Walkers invaded the realm from the uttermost north, causing immense suffering and destruction."

Jon listened intently to every word she said-some of which he already knew from the stories he heard growing up, but of course this was different. This wasn't a story.

"We all should've died, but we all worked together. Amazons, the Children of the Forest, all the tribes of Man fought side by side. Even the gods themselves acted as one, helped and guided them drive the Night King away, but he was too powerful to defeat. He swore our alliance would crumble. The darkness would cover the realm, and that he would return when it did."

Jon couldn't stop the goosebumps he felt as Diana narrated, the thought of everyone, despite their differences, to unite and defeat their common enemy was surreal.

He recalled what Sam had told him years ago when they first encountered a white in Castle Black, he had read it in a very old book in Maester Aemon's library. '_The White Walkers sleep beneath the ice for thousands of years.'_ He always wondered what they were waiting for; now he knew.

"Something tells me we won't be able to unite our forces as they once did." Jon exclaimed with a humorless grin. The world still didn't believe in their common enemy, they just wouldn't be able to act as one as their ancestors did.

At the notion, the Warrior Princess pursed her lips. "From what I know, the Children are near extinction living beyond the wall, and the Amazons are on an island they could never leave." She explained.

"And I wouldn't count so much on the tribes of man, we tend to prefer killing each other over working together." Jon bitterly exclaimed.

With a shimmer of hope in her eyes, she met Jon's shadowed ones. "But we can fix that."

"I don't think that's possible." Jon dejectedly retorted, shaking his head.

"You've already achieved the impossible, Jon." Said Diana, a soft smile gracing her eyes and cheeks. "You saved the Free Folks' lives and united them with the northern houses, people who for the longest time despised them."

Jon's lips parted, he felt unworthy of the faith she had placed in him, and didn't know what to say.

He swallowed nervously, feeling trapped in the eyes of the woman sitting in front of him. "You exaggerate, Diana, I didn't do much, really."

"Yes, you did." Unconsciously, she raised one of her hands and placed it on top of Jon's, which was on the armrest of the chair. Her touch was comfortable and warm.

"The Night King not only can raise the dead, but he also raises hate, suspicion, and doubt in people's hearts. Even here within the walls, he sways people to his own destructive will, he distracts man from what's really important." Diana explained. His strategy was divide and conquer, bringing war and havoc to the Father's beloved creation, mankind.

"So, he's making us do his work for him?" Jon asked, distressed as he processed the new information.

Diana sent him a quick nod. "We must convince people to live above the influence. That is how we will prevail."

Her velvety voice spread warmth that only she could provide on the coldest of days.

"And how do we do that?" He softly breathed out.

Diana's hand rose with subtlety from his hand to softly place on his cheek.

Jon didn't know if was it the gentle touch or her voice, but he felt the anxiety leaving him, like poison being drained. He smiled at her, content to just feel her skin for a minute; then she spoke.

"Together."

There she was. The woman who saved his life, who fought by his side against the Boltons, who helped save his little brother from the clutches of death.

They had become extremely close over the many months they spent together, confortable with one another, to the point Jon was having trouble sleeping because she wasn't by his side. She was one of the purest souls he had ever seen, not one grain of evil in her, and Jon could honestly say he admired her.

Diana saw him for what he was and he saw in her an incredible woman, with whom he realized he had quickly _fallen in love with._

When he first saw that slip of her and saw a goddess, it was checkmate for him.

They looked at each other, blinkless.

The only sound audible was the creaking caused by waves hitting the surface wood of the ship.

Being the first to come to from their haze, Diana licked her lips before hastily getting to her feet. "I should go."

Jon flinched at how quickly she attempted to leave, but he reacted just in time, standing up to reach for her hand. "Diana" The whisper barely left his throat and slipped through his teeth.

Hearing her name pronounced with such gentleness slightly stunned the dark haired woman. She sighed before hesitantly turning around to face Jon. "Yes?"

He was so close.

Her heart seemed to stop in her chest for a fraction of a second at the proximity of Jon Snow. She felt terrified with Jon's heavy look on her, it showcased a mixture of admiration and adoration.

Their chests almost rested against each other. Her hand finding its way to his shoulder, while his rested on her lower back.

Jon decided that being in this room, with this woman, was right where he wanted to be. He was content.

He couldn't just tell her how he felt, the words wouldn't form on his tongue but he needed to show her that. His hand moved to her chin and guided along her jawline before curling around her neck.

Jon drew himself in, trying to express everything that he couldn't say to Diana with his eyes.

Diana blinked because he seemed closer than before, only a few inches separating their faces. It felt as if the atmosphere had shifted, it was heavy, intense and raw. Diana almost gave in, knowing that deep down, she wanted this.

But a switch flipped deep in her mind; one she tried her hardest to control. This was not what she was supposed to be doing, not where she was supposed to be. It was her duty to kill the Night King, there was no time for romance or distractions.

As the two of them leaned closer to one another, inching closer, Diana jerked back, clearing her throat as cover.

She stepped backwards, out of his reach, her heart broke inside her chest as she saw Jon's crushed face and she had to look away.

"Goodnight, Diana." Jon said, his face scrunched in sullen defeat.

She left his cabin in a rush, and they didn't speak of it afterwards.

️️️️

Dragonstone stood majestically on the horizon, and Diana admired the landscape that surrounded them. Her honey orbs guided themselves beyond the small waves that crashed against them and traveled through the ripples of the mountains, the black color of the castle and then down to the yellowish clear and out the shore.

As they approached Dragonstone, they shifted to a smaller boat and were sailing it to the shore.

The Amazon Princess-sitting on one of the benches of the boat- heard the quiet complaint that Jon uttered regarding her change of attire; she was once again dressed in her trusted armor.

"You said so yourself, we're in enemy territory. And the weather is appropriate enough." She argued with wit fluttering in her tongue, a smile stretched on her face as the island reminded her of Themiscyra. Her nose was fully accustomed to the high level of salinity that the whole place emanated.

Diana could see in the distance of the sand that a group of people came out from between the gigantic gate, she supposed they were the welcoming party expecting Jon Snow's arrival.

"Nevermind." Jon shook his head and looked away from the taller woman, a limp and false smile rising to his lips. Undoubtedly, things were slightly awkward between the two after the events occurring the previous night. While Jon attempted his best to not showcase his disappointment, Diana flawlessly pretended as if nothing had happened.

The King in the North watched as the four guards held the oars and rowed in unison. He anxiously observed how the ship in which the had traveled previously moved further and further away from them.

Now, the shore was meters from them, so the guards paddled until the bottom of the boat hit the sand, and stopped. They waited for the northern king to get off, and when he did, he offered a gentle hand to help her off the boat, holding her hand until both her feet were placed on the wet sand.

The Themiscyran Princess raised her gaze from the wet sand so she could stare at the group before her, one of whom was a bearded dwarf, who she deduced to be Tyrion Lannister.

Diana was so busy taking in the people surrounding her and she failed to advance forward along Jon and Davos, so she was positioned just behind them.

Men with course features and clothing, copper skin and tall stature -warriors- guarded the Lord and his companion, a dark skinned woman.

Those men were the Dothraki, without a doubt, Diana thought. She recalled the long conversation she had with See Davos once about these men, apparently one of the best armies in the realm. "Dothraki" literally meant "riders" in their language.

"The Bastard of Winterfell."

To Diana's surprise, Jon's face held no signs of anger at what was presumed to be an offensive greeting.

"The Dwarf of Casterly Rock." Jon retorted with seriousness.

Tyrion smiled with warmth and approached Jon, raising his hand to elicit a handshake.

"I believe we last saw each other atop the wall."

The two then greeted each other properly. And Diana watched their expressions closely, the two men evidently had history together.

"You were pissing off the edge, if I remember right." Jon affirmed in a jestful tone of voice, but his face remained serious as he did. "Picked up some scars along the road."

Since her arrival, Diana felt as most of pair of eyes the savage men, if not all, alighted on her, on her face and figure which her cloak failed to mask, she chose to ignore it at first, but it was slowly aggravating her. Unconsciously, Diana walked from behind Jon and stopped to stand by his side.

"It's been a long road, but we're both still here." The half-man snorted with melancholy and nodded his head. Just as he did it, he saw the woman walk from behind Jon Snow; his jaw slightly dropped. There was a sudden silence around, the men, without exception, turning to look at the dark-haired angel that was standing amongst them.

That had to be the most beautiful woman in the world, Tyrion thought. He had never, in all his life, seen a woman so stunning. He felt his mouth go dry.

Tyrion noticed something... weird about her. She wasn't wearing a dress or even pants, like he'd seen Missandei use sometimes; instead, she was using some kind of cape, made of fur, around her body.

Well, beautiful as she was, she could wear anything she wanted, the half-man supposed.

**_"There weren't women like her on the other side of the poison water." _**

One of the Dothraki men exclaimed to his comrade, his eyes licking Diana's form.

**_"Do all women of this country look like this one? I regret not coming sooner."_**

Qhono, the current leader of the Dothraki didn't partake in their talk, but he didn't care to stop it either.

Jon narrowed his eyes at the savages who kept leering at Diana with anything but decent eyes. He didn't understand what they were saying, but their eyes looked like they wanted something.

**_"You think Khalessi will let us have a taste?"_**

Tyrion, feeling confused at the men's continuous talk, looked up to Missandei to ask her what they were talking about. He understood it was something offensive by seeing the cringe on the translator's face.

"**_This one has a name."_** To everyone's astonishment, Diana snapped at the vulgar men in their tongue. As an Amazon, she had the ability to fluently speak, read, and understand all human languages; even currently dead ones. "**_And I'm afraid you will not be getting a taste of anything."_**

Missandei of Naath expressed the surprise and amusement in the form of widely parted lips.

"And who might that be?" Tyrion asked after noticing that whatever she said to the intimidating men made them simply look away. Of course, they did not expect her to understand them, now they could be in trouble with their queen.

Grey eyes shone with merriment at Diana's display of her Amazonian knowledge, almost proud of her. Jon pondered for a moment on what he could say in answer to Tyrion's question. "She's my...advisor."

"And she can speak Dothraki?"

The Lannister's awe and Missandei's understandable, afterall Dothraki was difficult for the mouth to master, so gutteral and harsh.

Jon looked over to Diana who smiled beautifully at him, shrugging, he directed his eyes back to the dwarf. "She's a very good advisor." He answered humorously.

"It appears so."

With a nod, Tyrion approached the much taller woman to properly greet her. "I'm Tyrion Lannister."

"Diana of Themiscyra." She said, in an accent he couldn't identify, her voice musical. Diana willingly chose to omit the fact that she was a princess, in order to prevent any confusion in their introductions.

"I never heard of it." He admitted.

"You wouldn't."

He wasn't sure what to think of that statement.

A few seconds later he realized her hand was still raised, so he hurried to shake it; she smiled.

"Pleasure." He said.

"And I'm Davos Seaworth." The Onion Knight announced.

Tyrion's eyes lingered on Diana for a few seconds before turning to Ser Davos, his eyes glinting in recognition. "Ah, the Onion Knight, we fought on opposite sides on the Battle of Blackwater Bay."

"Unluckily for me." Boasted Ser Davos.

The blonde man looked to the woman who was standing in silence all this time. "Missandei is the queen's most trusted advisor."

The woman clasped her hands together and began to speak. "Welcome to Dragonstone. Our queen knows it's a long journey, she appreciates the effort you've made on her behalf. If you wouldn't mind handing over your weapons."

At her last words, Jon and Diana shared a look, and the former briefly looked over to his men before turning back to Missandei, sending her a tight lipped smile. "Of course."

Jon and Davos began unbuckling their belts which held their swords, and his guards did the same. While Diana remained stiff.

Some of the Dothraki approached them and all of them handed over their swords.

The Princess couldn't simply just give away her most prized possessions.

"Diana" Ser Davos said expectantly.

Reluctantly undoing the clasps of her fur cloak to reveal her short armor; much to everyone's surprise. She grabbed the lasso strapped to her waist, and her hand moved to her back, reaching for her sword and shield.

After taking Jon's sword and looked him up and down, Qhono approached Diana and did the same. Not intimidated in the slightest at his proximity, she gave him her weapons, not before dedicating a warning glare to him. **_"Protect it with your life."_**

He said nothing in return and left.

Tyrion raised his eyebrows amusedly at the interaction, the fact that she carried such weapons intriguing him.

"Please, this way." Smiling sweetly, Missandei indicated. They all followed her.

Tyrion, walking between both Jon and Diana gave a quick look over the two. "How did you two come to meet?" He questioned.

Diana readily began to answer. "I plucked him from the sea-"

She was quickly interrupted by the dark haired man, he didn't wish to openly speak of his death and resurrection, and knowing Diana, she would spare no details. "It's a long story. We don't have to talk about it right now"

The regal castle of Dragonstone was high upon the hill, overlooking the island.

They climbed the narrow stone stairs that rose up on the cliff of the island and led directly to the its dark color among the minority of blue color that was painted to the cloud sky. Diana of Themiscyra walked just behind Jon and Tyrion, Missandei beside her. She observed everything around her in a nostalgic way, everything of the island seemed to remind her of her home.

She could hear the two men in front of her conversing but chose to drown out their voices as she breathed in the warm air surrounding them. The winds were fierce, but kind all the same.

Just then, a screech was heard from the left in the heights, Diana was first to turn to see the source and she gasped. Feeling her entire being shook when she saw a giant dark dragon flapping its wings furiously towards them and passing over their heads.

Jon Snow and Ser Davos both threw themselves unconsciously to the ground and shielded themselves, but Diana; she stood tall, frozen in place, watching in mesmerized wonder as the dragons flew towards the castle, majestically moving their wings. Diana simply couldn't take her eyes off them until they disappeared beind the gigantic structure.

She never thought in her long years of life that she would see a dragon.

The Amazon then instantaneously shared a look with Jon, who had just gotten off the ground, embarrassment floating in his face.

Tyrion looked at the two with a smile on his face, and then turned his gaze to where the dragons had flown. "I'd say you get used to them, but you never really do."

Diana's head was raised and watched aa now, the three dragons were flying around the top of the castle, dancing in the air as they guarded the structure. "They're magical."

The half-man looked back to the raven haired beauty, slightly surprised at her composed stance, unlike Jon's and Ser Davos nervous looks. "Indeed they are, terrifyingly so, but still." He said.

"Come, their mother is waiting for you."


	15. Fourteen

**DRAGONSTONE'S** castle corridors were even darker than its exterior, Diana found.

At the end of the throne room sat Daenerys' chair, a magnificent throne sitting atop an elevated platform. The three guests' eyes fixated on the petite girl on the throne.

While her features were hazy to Jon and Ser Davos because of the distance between them, Diana could see her as clear as day. Though her beauty didn't shine like the golden sun, she seemed to illuminate like the moon, her skin almost translucent. The platinum curls of her hair framing her soft dainty features.

She seemed to be short in stature, Diana was sure she would tower over her, though she looked nowhere near timid or weak. Her reputation proceeded her, '_the Mother of Dragons'_ they had called her, the woman who managed to hatch dragon eggs and tame the fully grown dragons.

"You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborne of House Targaryan." Missandei's voice bellowed off the walls, breaking the epically foreboding silence.

"Rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.

Diana didn't even attempt to hide her fascination of the Targaryen queen, her many names made her feel more majestic. She sounded like an amazing woman. Worthy of being called an amazon.

"This is Jon Snow." Ser Davos introduced hurriedly. "He's King in the North."

Diana could see Tyrion smile to himself when hearing Davos lighthearted way of speaking.

"Thank you for traveling so far, my lord. I hope the seas weren't too rough." Daenerys finally spoke with her just voice, her eyes on Jon.

"The winds were kind your grace." Jon answered, nodding his head politely.

Diana reckoned it was best to remain silent and to listen carefully.

"Apologies, your grace, I have a

Fleebottom accent, I know. But Jon Snow is _king_ in the north, he's not a lord." The Onion Knight cordially clarified , Jon looking down as he did.

Daenerys narrowed her eyes at the former smuggler. "Forgive me,.."

The Queen began to speak and her Hand hastened to speak. "Your grace, this is Ser Davos Seaworth."

"Forgive me, Ser Davos, I never did receive a formal education. But I could've sworn I read the last king in the north was Torrhen Stark, who bent the knee to my ancestor, Aegon Targaryan. In exchange for his life and the life of the northmen, Torrhen Stark swore fealty to House Targaryan in perpetuity. Or do I have my facts wrong?" Daenerys raised her fair brows, her voice laced with confidence.

"I wasn't there, your grace." Davos proclaimed, moving his hands to his back and interlocked them there.

"No, of course not. But still, an oath is an _oath_. And perpetuity means- what does perpetuity mean, Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion staring at Ser Davos as he spoke. "Forever."

With a cocky grin, the Mother of Dragons moved her eyes from Tyrion to the guests. "Forever. So I assume, my _lord_. You're here to bend the knee."

Jon looked doubtful for a few seconds, deciding on the right words to say. "I am not." He raised his voice.

Daenerys' eyes turned cold as she heard the words coming from the northern leader's mouth, but she still managed to maintain a fake smile on the corner of her mouth. "Oh, well that is unfortunate. You've traveled all this way to break faith with House Targaryen?" The fury rose to her features as she looked at Jon.

"Break faith?" Jon questioned with irony, a bitter chuckle rumbling in his throat. "Your father burnt my grandfather alive, he burnt my uncle alive, he would've burned the Seven Kingdoms-"

"My father... was an evil man." The Last Targaryen intercepted the King's voice, now looking calmer than before. "On behalf of house Targaryan, I ask for your forgiveness for the crimes he committed against your family. And I ask you not to judge a daughter by the sins of her father." She spoke clearly, demanding respect with her powerful tone of voice. "Our two houses were allies for centuries, and those were the best centuries the Seven Kingdoms have ever known. Centuries of peace and prosperity with a Targaryen sitting on the Iron Throne, and a Stark serving as Warden of the North. I am the last Targaryen, Jon Snow. Honor the pledge your ancestors made to mine, bend the knee and I _will_ name you Warden of the North. Together we will save this country from those who would destroy it."

Jon's nervous onyx hues flickered around the throne room, shifting uncomfortably at the number of stares that seemed to be stuck upon him at the moment. He nodded, his dark eyes fixed on those of Daenerys. "You're right, you're not guilty of your father's crimes. And I'm not beholdent to my ancestor's vows."

Pursing her lips in disdain, Daenerys shook her head. "Then why are you here?"

Noticing the anxiety Jon radiated, Diana cleared her throat, attracting the attention to herself.

"Because at the moment, we need your help and you need ours."

All eyes in the room moved abruptly to the Amazon once she spoke. Daenerys shared a short look with her Hand just after that.

"And _who_ are you?" The Targaryen gave the dark haired woman an inquisitive look, almost asking how she dared speak out of turn.

"This is Diana of Themiscyra, your grace." Missandei, rather timidly, answered her queen.

The simple reason Diana gave earlier made Daenerys look at her suspiciously, wondering how she stood so confidently before her.

"Well, Lady Diana, did you see three dragons flying overhead when you arrived?" The mother of dragons asked, still incredulous at the words spoken by the unknown lady.

Diana smiled, simply ignoring the threat hidden within Daenerys' question. "The majestic sight still hasn't left me, your grace."

A pleased smile threatened to take over Daenerys' features, licking her lips to stop it. "And did you see the Dorthraki, all sworn to kill for me?"

"It's quite hard not to notice them." Diana bit out, their vulgar language from earlier had gotten on her nerve.

"But still, _I_ need _your_ help?" Daenerys questioned again, looking between unconvinced and enraged.

"Not to defeat any mortal enemies of yours, I'm sure." Diana's response seemed to be the right one, the silver haired female listened in silence to her now, her face voiding of any annoyance. "With only one of your dragons, any city you choose to take would fall within a day. But you didn't, why is that?"

They remained quiet. Of course, they wouldn't discuss their battle plans with people they didn't trust just yet.

"I believe it's because you don't want thousands of innocent lives lost. That is why we came to _you_."

Tyrion couldn't hide the satisfied grin that plastered on his face, while Daenerys' green eyes glinted in recognition. This Diana of Themiscyra was quite the smooth talker.

"_Still_, that doesn't explain why I need your help." The Targaryen raised her eyebrow weakly, insisting restlessly.

Jon and Diana shared a look, both communicating with their eyes. They could not relent or give up. Though this conversation seemed to be going nowhere.

The Stark headed towards Daenerys again. "Because right now you and I and Cersei and everyone else, we're all children playing at a game screaming that the rules aren't fair."

Daenerys ignored him, almost rolling her eyes as she glanced to Tyrion. "You told me you liked this man."

"I do." The Lannister elegantly answered her, nodding as he did.

Daenerys now didn't bother to hide the annoyance she bared towards the King in the North. "In the time that he's met me, he refuses call me queen, he refuses to bow, and now he's calling me a child."

"I believe he's calling all of us children, a figure of speech." The half-man cleverly explained, glancing to his queen as he did.

Jon sighed before looking up from the floor. "Your grace, everyone you know will die before winter is over if we don't defeat the enemy to the north." His insistence seemed to only fuel Daenerys' impatience who frowned.

"As far as I can see, _you_ are the enemy to the north."

Jon fell silent under the powerful gaze of the Dragon Queen.

"We're not your enemies, I swear it. We're talking about a threat much bigger than you could ever imagine." Diana said.

Jon gave a quick nod, encouraged to speak when the Amazon did. "That's right. The dead are the true enemy."

"The _dead_? Is that another figure of speech?"

"The Army of the Dead is on the march." Jon declared.

"The _Army of the Dead?_" Tyrion repeated, almost wanting to laugh, but his face remained serious.

"You don't know me well, my lord, but do you think I'm a liar? Or a madman?" Jon asked the blonde man, sounding irritated at Tyrion's doubtful tone.

"No, I don't think you're either of those things." Tyrion replied, gently shaking his head.

"All the stories that you've heard or read about are real. The Army of the Dead, the White Walkers, _the Night King_, they're all real. And they're coming to end life as we know it." Diana announced, her tongue fluttering in warning.

"If they get passed the Wall and we're squabbling amongst ourselves, we're finished." Recalling what Diana had said to him about the Night King, Jon continued the sentence she started, so well-coordinated it would be hard to believe they hadn't practiced beforehand.

"I believe the gods have brought us together for a reason, your grace." Diana admitted, but her words were left unnoticed by enraged Daenerys.

"I was born in Dragonstone, not that I can remember it." Daenerys said, not paying much attention to what the people before her were saying. "We fled before Robert's assassins could find us. Robert was your father's best friend, no? I wonder if your father knew his best friend sent assassins to murder a baby girl in her crib, not that it matters now, of course." She stood up, and with small delicate steps, she began to descend down the throne's platform, without moving her gaze from the visitors.

She was now standing so closely to Diana and Jon, her eyes burning with confidence. "So many men have tried to kill me, I don't remember all their names. I've been sold like a brood mare, I've been _chained and betrayed, raped and defiled_. Do you know what's kept me standing all these years?" She stopped walking until there was less a meter between her and them.

"Faith." She said, her eyes glancing to Diana's as she uttered her next sentence with the slightest hint of spite. "Not in any _gods_. _Not_ in myths and legends. In _myself_. _In Daenerys Targaryen_. I was born to rule the Seven Kingdoms and I will."

Everything was completed with a long silence, in which they all just watched each other.

Though the thought of losing one's faith in the gods saddened her, the Amazonian Princess couldn't help but admire Daenerys, she had gone through a lot to get to where she was standing here.

"You'll be ruling over a graveyard, if we don't defeat the Night King." Jon retorted in a lower volume.

The dwarf made his way to them as well, frowning. "The war against my sister has already begun. You can't expect us to halt hostilities and join you in fighting... whatever you saw beyond the Wall."

Letting out a sigh, Ser Davos began to speak. "You don't believe them, I understand. It sounds like nonsense. But if destiny has sent Daenerys Targaryen back to our shores, it has also brought Jon Snow and Diana of Themiscyra together.

You were the first to bring the Dothraki to Westeros? Jon is the first to make allies of Wildlings and Northmen. This fierce young woman defeated men by the _thousands_ on the battlefield.

Jon Snow was named King in the North. Not because of his birthright. He has no birthright. He's a damn bastard. All those hard sons of bitches chose him as their leader over his trueborn brother _because_ they believe in him. All those things you don't believe in, he faced those things. He fought those things for the good of his people. He risked his life for his people. He took a knife in the heart for his people. He gave his own-"

Jon abruptly turned his head towards his advisor, giving him a warning look that prompted him to halt his speech.

"If we don't put aside our enmities and band together, we will die.

And then it doesn't matter whose skeleton sits on the Iron Throne."

"If it doesn't matter, then you might as well kneel. Swear your allegiance to Queen Daenerys, help her to defeat my sister, and together, our armies will protect the North." Tyrion attempted to convince Jon, making the latter turn to him.

"There's no time for that. There's no time for any of this! While we stand here, debating-" Jon exclaimed sparing a short glance towards Diana, only to be interrupted by Tyrion.

"It takes no time to bend the knee. Pledge your sword to her cause."

Glaring at Tyrion now, Jon furrowed his eyerbows. "And _why_ would I do that? I mean no offense, Your Grace, but I don't know you. As far as I can tell, your claim to the throne rests entirely on your father's name, and my own father fought to overthrow the Mad King." His heated glance was now directed to the Dragon Queen, not backing down either. "The lords of the North placed their trust in me to lead them, and I will continue to do so as well as I can."

The calm look that overtook Daenerys' features unnerved the visitors. "That's fair. It's also fair to point out that I'm the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. By declaring yourself king of the northernmost kingdom, you are in open rebellion."

The silence was intercepted by agile steps and everyone turned to see a somewhat plump man coming through the door of the throne room, approaching Daenerys.

Varys leaned in, whispering into Daenerys' ear, words that only Diana could hear due to her enhanced senses.

"_Your Grace, please dismiss your guests. I have grave news_."

Diana noticed the anger shining in the queen's eyes.

Shaking her head, Daenerys cleared her throat. "You must forgive my manners. You'll be tired after your long journey. We'll have baths drawn for you and supper sent to your rooms." She exclaimed, her eyes darting between Jon, Diana and Davos. Then she pointed to a dothraki man, commanding him to show them to their chambers, and he went to guide them.

Daenerys, without another word, abruptly turned to leave so she could converse with her council, heading towards the door.

"Are we your prisoners?" Jon asked, slightly anxious at the outcome, though he did not show it.

The Targaryen stopped, turning her head to them, showcasing her flawless profile. "Not yet."

️️️️

There was a coldness that seemed to dance around Dragonstone, but it didn't prove to get to Diana as Winterfell was far more chilling. When she thought of it, she had strangely felt at home back in the Stark castle, with snowflakes falling delicately on her hair, the kind people running around, and the howling of wolves in the distance.

Themiscyra's Princess alongside Jon and Davos were escorted by a couple of Dothraki men to their quarters. If they were to be literal, it was best to say they were kept prisoners in the Targaryen castle.

Although Diana wasn't anxious, Jon was nothing but.

Hearing footsteps walking away from the corridor, she figured it was Jon. As his room was right in front of hers and the only one in corridor. She peaked through the door of her room to confirm but was met by darkness. She left her chambers moments later, walking nimbly on the dark and rough stone of the floor. She exited the castle and was met by the sound of the waves of the sea distantly colliding.

There were dothraki men on every corner of the island, eyeing her and watching intently.

She looked up at the sky. The magnificent image of the three dragons she saw still haven't left her. As a child, she was always mesmerized by the fantastic beasts. Partly because the Godkiller sword itself had a dragon carved onto its pommel, with beautiful golden scales decorating it.

Diana took her eyes from the sky and turned her head back to the front, she found Jon sitting on the end of the mountain, quietly observing the sea, and Diana could tell he was upset. The Amazon approached him carefully, observing the cliff under her feet occasionally.

Diana stood beside him, her reassuring hand subtly rising until it reached his shoulder, she managed to feel her fingers enter the fur of his direwolf coat. Jon sighed and looked at her, repentance shining in his dark eyes. He was thoroughly expressing the wish of not having had come to Dragonstone.

"You didn't think she would believe us after a single meeting, did you?" Diana asked, dedicating a pearly smile to Jon, trying to alleviate the mood. "Not all women are like me, Jon Snow." She exclaimed in a jestful sort of way, suggesting at her hasty willingness to leave everything behind and help him end the war.

Chuckling heartily, Jon felt comforted by her breath hitting his face. "No, they're not." He agreed, affectionately gazing at Diana.

"So what do we do now?" He said in a low voice, almost whispering to her.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry." Diana replied in the same tone as him, trying to assure him with her words.

His eyes moved to the Narrow Sea, his face covered with exasperation. "How can I not? They took our ship, they took our weapons. Our hands are tied, we're basically prisoners on this island."

Diana swallowed thickly. Even if Daenerys denies them her forces, they could still get something out of the visit. "We still have time to convince them about the Dragonglass- Wait what did you say?" She paused mid-sentence, scrunching her dark brows when she did.

Sending Diana a quizzical glance, Jon repeated his words. "We're her prisoners."

"No, before that." She shook her head.

"Our hands are tied?"

"Yes!" She grinned almost like a mad woman, giggling. She looked to the ground, pondering the idea. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"Think of what?" Jon smiled wildly, getting carried away in her euphoric state.

She looked at him. "We have exactly what we need to get her to believe us." Without even waiting for the northern King to reply, Diana fled from the scene in long strides, heading towards the castle gates.

When she saw the larger door, a movement in the corner caught her eyes to move unconsciously there, gathering her gaze on Tyrion Lannister.

"Lady Diana." The dwarf smiled warmly, bowing his head in greeting, noticing the woman's rushed state.

"Lord Tyrion." She said, she stopped her spring and took the time to acknowledge his presence.

With a smile between his bushy beard, he narrowed his eyes amusedly. "Let's leave behind the formalities for the important gatherings. Please, call me Tyrion."

Tyrion gathered that the Lady needed some fresh air after their fruitless meeting. While he came to brood over their missing fleet and murdered allies, he gave her a look of pity for their current situation. He wanted to believe them, he really did.

Both raised their head to the sky when hearing the shrieks and the tremendous fluttering of their wings, Diana's eyes meeting with the dragons. The darkest of them let out a gutteral roar.

Diana's head returned to the front. "If you'll excuse me, there's something I must do."


	16. Fifteen

**DAENERYS** Targaryen took in the form of the dark haired woman standing before her, with some coldness in her eyes.

It was the early morning within a day of their arrival, Diana and Jon had been summoned into the throne room without warning, to discuss some inappropriate actions on the Amazon's part.

"Is it true that you attacked one of the Dothraki and _broke_ his arm while doing so?"

_Diana had sauntered through the dark corridor of Dragonstone, following the lines of the dothraki men.__She stopped before a room with a large gate opened, inside were a multitude of the savages gathered around a large table-upon which the weapons the Dothraki had confiscated from them were sprawled.__Attempting to walk in, the princess was stopped by the same man who had uttered the indecent words about her when she'd arrived. He grasped her arm, his rough and calloused hand gripping tightly. **"Are you here to give me a taste in exchange for your freedom?"** He smirked smugly, his eyes traveling through her figure. Word traveled fast amongst the soldiers guarding Dragonstone. And so the news of the guests being denied to leave, combined with the taking of their ship certainly made it seem like the King in the North and his party were imprisoned in this castle.__"**Stop."** She warned, then looked at his hand. "**Unhand me."**__**"I don't feel like it."** He replied, his voice provoking her.__She looked into his eyes, her own growing hard. "**Unhand me, now."**__**"You're coming with me to-"**__The dothraki never finished what he was about to say, because Diana grabbed his hand and squeezed it.__Being a man, a horse-mounting warrior and way bigger than her, he shouldn't have even felt that; but he did. He did very, **very** much. He almost screamed when his bones felt like they would break and his hand immediately released her other arm.__Diana then, proceeded to grab his arm and twist; the man was flying through the corridor before he could even understand what was happening.__He crashed like a bomb right on top of the Queensguard's table, his comrades jumping behind. Every voice in the room died and then there was absolute silence; until the legs of the table he landed on gave out and he fell again.__Standing up straight, Diana coolly and proudly spoke to the group of dumbfounded men.__"**Where's my lasso?"** _

Little did the Amazon know, Missandei had witnessed the quarrel and her display of strength, followed by how she confidently walked in and grabbed her enchanted rope.

"Yes, I did, your grace. Although it was partially his fault for keeping his guard down." Said Diana.

Tyrion was standing on the right of the throne's platform, his lips lifted at the corners in merriment. And while Missandei who had witnessed the entire event with her own eyes had retold the story multiple times, the Lannister still couldn't believe it.

_How was it possible that a beautiful foreign lady managed to subdue and throw a man much larger than her in the air?_

The Breaker of Chains perked her fair brows. "And what's to stop me from punishing you for your actions?" Her harsh words lacked bite, the amusement the situation provided her was neverending. And gods knew she needed it, what with the unforseen Greyjoy fleet attack that lost her not one, but two of her allies.

Diana shook her head once. "Nothing, your grace. But perhaps you'd like to hear me out first."

"Go on." Daenerys allowed, gesturing for her to continue.

"Not only did I do what I did because of his _foul_ language," Diana stopped mid-sentence to send a mild glare to one the Dothraki men who was present at the shore at the time of their arrival, and partook in the savage exchange of words that concerned her. Looking back to the Targaryen Queen, Diana's face cleared up of any hostilities. "but because I wanted to retrieve this."

All sets of eyes in the room focused their anticipated vision on Diana's hand that slipped inside her coat. But they were met with disappointment when they saw what she held- all except for Jon.

"A _rope_?" The mixture of disappointment and disbelief in Daenerys' voice was evident as it echoed in the throne room.

"I believe Lady Diana handed that over upon their arrival to here." Tyrion said in reply. And Diana's honey eyes went to Tyrions's. The Lannister gave her a small supportive smile, wishing for her to continue, which Diana thanked mentally once her eyes traveled back to Daenerys.

"Yes, they took it, considering that it could have been used as a weapon." Jon added, attempting to assist the Princess standing in front of him.

Narrowing her eyes in pure agitation, Daenerys questioned particularly no one. "Why am I wasting my time talking about a rope?"

"It's not _just_ a rope, your grace." Diana smiled elatedly, admiring the object herself as she stretched it out before her. "_This_ is the Lasso of Hephastus, a weapon forged by the Smith himself."

"I'm sorry?" The Mother of Dragons was sure she misheard the dark haired woman.

"You don't know me well, your grace, but where I come from, we've been given many blessings by the gods." A swell of pride erupted in Diana as she spoke of her home, the beautiful Themiscyra. "_This_ is one of them."

"You're saying that a god _gave_ this to you?" Tyrion attempted his best to muster an earnest expression as he incredulously asked. He wanted to believe them, to help Jon Snow. And to convince his queen to believe them, but now Diana wasn't making it any easier for him.

"No, no, of course not." The relief that Diana's answer brought him quickly dissipated as she went to speak again. "It's been bestowed upon my people."

"Your people?" Daenerys inquired.

"The Amazons."

"The _Amazons_?"

It was getting harder and harder to believe her.

Diana gave a quick nod. "I am Diana of Themiscyra, daughter of Hippolyta- Queen of the Amazons."

"I've had enough disappointments for the day, you're excused." The silver haired queen could no longer keep up the polite charade, rolling her eyes as she attempted to dismiss them.

The King in the North saw as Daenerys' guards advanced towards them to take them away, so he spoke in a haste. "Please, your grace, lend us your ears for a bit." He pleaded, knowing that with Diana's magical lasso the Targaryen would believe them.

"You start with a children's tale then you move on to the next. How am I to believe anything that you say?" Daenerys' tone of voice showcased a dance between annoyance and disbelief.

With a curt smile, Diana replied. "With this you can. The Lasso of the Smith uses the fires of the truth that compels people to speak no lies."

Quizzical glances were exchanged between the Queen and her Hand. "And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" Daenerys asked, still finding this to be utter nonsense.

"No, of course not. That is why I brought it here, so you can see for yourself." Diana said, glancing backwards to Jon who sent her a nod of encouragement.

Lifting her eyebrows, Daenerys displayed an amused and somewhat curious smirk. "You're going to demonstrate how this thing works?"

The Last Targaryen was ambivalent about the whole situation, as Diana and Jon were ready to prove their truth.

The dwarf turned around and slowly walked toward his queen, stopping just beside her throne. "Your grace, we ought to give it a try. What's the harm in that?" He encouraged, trying to convince her. What intrigued him most was Jon's unwavering gaze; he looked like he genuinely believed every word that came out of his 'advisor's' mouth.

Daenerys hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Very well."

People thought dragons were gone for centuries, but here her children were. Perhaps it was time to examine what they thought they knew.

"I believe your vote of confidence is your way of volunteering, Lord Tyrion." Daenerys said, smirking. Said man pursed his lips, agreeing.

Diana went to approach the man atop the throne's platform, and Daenerys' wary guards stepped towards her, but were stopped by a simple gesture from the queen.

Once she handed the object to Tyrion, he took it in his hand, it glowed in bright golden.

"It's warm." He commented, and then looked at her. "So now that I'm holding it, I suddenly can't lie?"

Diana shook her head. "No."

"Right," Tyrion said, with a skeptic smile. "Let's see... I'm Tyrion Lannister and I love my fath-arrghh!"

Whatever Tyrion was going to say was interrupted by a grunt of pain. He was wide eyed now, looking from the lasso to Diana.

"I don't drink wi-woah!" He looked at Diana again, looking at the lasso. "It burns!"

"It's working?" Daenerys' face morphed into a dumbfounded look, her widened eyes traveling to Jon for a quick second then back to Tyrion and Diana.

"I believe so!" The half-man loudly said, still in shock as he looked at the Amazon.

"Ask me a question. Force me to tell you the truth." He was hesitant, but he had to experiment with this object.

After all, nothing great has ever been achieved without enduring hardships.

"Alright. Tell me... Tell me what you dreamt of last night." Diana said.

The Imp, holding firmly the lasso, suddenly twisted his face in pain. "I...I had a dream... about-_about_..." He closed his eyes, sweat ran down his face, as he tried to resist whatever was happening to him with all his willpower. Everyone was looking at him, leaning closer; especially Daenerys, trying to understand his battle. But then he couldn't hold it anymore.

"I HAD A DREAM ABOUT YOU!" He yelled that so loudly that that his voice echoed in the large room for an extended period of time. Every single eye in the throne room looking at Tyrion with shocked faces; save for Diana.

And for the first time in a really long while in his life, Tyrion blushed.

They were all looking at the Hand of the Queen with mouths agape and wide eyes. And his queen was far beyond amused, her face also frozen in complete surprise. However, Jon's stunned look was quick to form into an offended, bothered one.

The only person there who wasn't surprised - or ashamed - was Diana. She just looked curious, despite being the one who instigated his dream.

"What kind of dream?" She asked, innocently.

Before the Lannister could be forced to answer, everyone wanted to jump forward, to push him away from the rope; no one needed to hear whatever perverse thing Tyrion had dreamt of last night. It was lord Varys, the person closest to him, who strided hurriedly to remove his friend from the glowing object.

The Master of Whispers held the lasso with complete cautiousness as he handed to Diana, his face almost contorting with disgust of this _sorcery_.

The Targaryen woman was seated in a silent ponder. What the tall woman had declared had actually been _true_. But what was she to do with that?

"Now that I've proven that it works, we can use it to show you that we're telling the truth." Diana and Jon looked at each, smiling triumphantly.

"There's no need, lady Diana." Daenerys interrupted.

The visitors' faces fell, their worry spiking as the Imp went to whisper into the Stormborne's ears.

After what seemed like forever, Daenerys dedicated a reluctant nod to Tyrion, looking back to her guests.

"For now I will allow you to mine the dragonglass and forge weapons from it. Any resources or men you need, I will provide for you."

Her announcement elicited a sense of relief that draped over the room, like a cold breeze on a hot summer day.

"Thank you." Jon's cheeks were graced with a grateful smile, his eyes going to Diana's for a fraction of a second then back to the queen. "So you believe us then, about the Night King?" He asked.

Pursing her lips, Daenerys stood up before she entwined her fingers in her front. "You better get to work, Jon Snow."

️️️️

Within the next day, true to the Targaryen's word, they have been provided with the men and tools they required, and they were about to start mining for as much Dragonglass as they possibly could.

Missandei, under the Queen's orders, commanded the men to follow the somewhat hectic Jon Snow walking along Diana and Davos to the Dragonstone's beach.

With a grateful nod sent to the translater, Jon spoke to his advisor. "Will you lead them into the cave, Ser Davos?"

"As you say, your grace." The Onion Knight replied to Jon, his voice slightly muffled by the sound of the sea in front of him.

"Well, thanks to you, Daenerys now believes us." The Stark Bastard stood beside Diana, his grey eyes softly shining with the light of day. "She just doesn't _want_ to help us. We can have all the Dragonglass we need, just not the men to wield it." His voice was deep, but always when he spoke to Diana, it sweetened.

Diana stepped forward a couple of steps to get closer to Jon. "Not to worry, while we are here, we have all the time to persuade her." She commented. While she spoke reassuringly, Diana's mind turned blindly with the thought of persuading Daenerys. She knew that the meeting they had the previous day caused her a hint of uneasiness, all the new information proved too heavy to process. She just needed a little more time to be persuaded.

The northern king turned his head and found Davos gesturing for him to enter, most probably in need of further instructions.

Excusing himself, Jon left and made his way inside the dark cave. While Diana stood in place, sensing the movement behind her, she turned around to see who it was.

Missandei raised the corners of her lips to form a polite grin as she looked at the Amazon.

Returning the smile with a much brighter tone, Diana approached the translater. "Thank you for your assistance, truly."

"No need to thank me, I do as my Queen commands." Missandei formally replied, but with a hint of sweetness at the mention of Daenerys.

Diana looked around the island, her eyes briefly looking to the men entering the cave behind Jon and then she looked back to the handmaiden. "Everyone here truly adores her, don't they."

Not helping herself, Missandei's lips stretched even further. "Of course, everyone who came here with her from Essos, we all believe in her."

Missandei's answer managed to intrigue Diana even further, she wished to know more of her story. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to meet?"

"I was born on the island of Naath in the Summer Sea, off the coast of the continent of Sothoryos... I was enslaved at a young age and taken to Slaver's Bay in Essos, where I was eventually put to work as an interpreter for a slaver-master." Missandei declared, her strained smile eventually disappeared as she talked of her enslavement. "Queen Daenerys.. She bought me and sent me free."

Despite the lighter tone of her voice in the end, Diana detected a hint of embarrassment on Missandei's part. Of course, that was a portion of her life she wouldn't be proud of to say to a stranger.

"You don't need to feel ashamed when you speak of your past, Missandei. I understand." Exclaimed Diana, her words prompting the confused state of the Naathi woman.

The dark haired princess raised her arm to display in front of Missandei, tracing her silver gauntlet with her slender fingers. "These are the Bracelets of Submission. Every Amazon has a pair of these. They are a symbol so that we never forget about the times when the amazons were slaves. About the revolt led by my mother that freed all amazons."

Diana's exclamation succeeded in intriguing Missandei even further, and the simply latter smiled in return.


End file.
